Rain Stories
by alinzajazky
Summary: "Kim Yesung. Dia seperti sebuah cahaya. Seperti apapun aku berusaha menutupinya, biasnya tetap saja terlihat dan terus bersinar," / Kisung FF
1. Chapter 1

**RAIN STORIES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim (Choi) Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

**.**

**.**

**ON RAINY DAYS**

(KiSung-HaeSung)

.

"Mungkin dia bosan menempel pada Kibum yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkan Kim Yesung pada hyung? Bukankah kau ingin aku berpisah dengan Heechul, hm?"

"Kim Yesung menyukai Choi Kibum. Bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Jangan berpikir untuk menjadi orang ke-tiga diantara mereka. Karena kau pasti gagal."

.

.

**TEARSDROP IN THE RAIN**

(WonSung-KiSung)

.

"Kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu saat tahu kau hamil? Kim Yesung! Kau anggap apa aku ini?!"

"Minggu depan kita menikah, Yesungie."

"_Jeosonghamnida__,_ Choi Siwon'ssi. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Mianhae, tapi akulah yang akan menjadi appa dari anak dalam kandunganmu. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atasnya."

.

.

**RAINY HEART**

(HaeSung-WonSung)

.

"Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum kembali, dan bukan karena aku."

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya."

"Aku minta, jangan mendekati istriku lagi, Lee Donghae'ssi."

"Siwon hyung, kita bercerai saja."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau inginkan. Aku akan ada untukmu kapanpun kau butuhkan."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bercerai dariku untuk bersama Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung?!"

.

.

**RAIN SOUND**

(KiSung/WonSung/HaeSung)

.

.

"Kibummie, kau kembali?"

"Seandainya aku tak sebodoh ini, kau tak akan mengambilnya dariku. Dan pada akhirnya kau pun tak mampu mengikat cintanya."

"Takdir menuliskan bahwa mereka memang akan bersama. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

"Menikahlah denganku, Kim Yesung."

.

.

_Annyeong..., aku bawa fict baru. Kali ini aku akan menuangkannya dalam sebuah konsep yang berbeda._

_Rain Stories, terdiri dari 4 Chap, dan masing-masing Chap memiliki judul dan main charater yang berbeda, dengan cerita yang berkesinambungan. Wanna read?_


	2. On Rainy Days part 1

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

.

_entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide buat per-Chap hanya oneshot menguap dan jadi beberapa part. Soalnya kalo oneshot, jadi kurang detail. Jadi tiap Judul akan aku buat 2-3 part tergantung isi cerita. Semoga pada nggak kecewa._

_._

_**ON RAINY DAYS**_

_**part 1**_

_KiSung_

_Happy reading._

.

"Kibummie, pinjam Prmu, dong!" pinta Yesung dengan aegyonya, pada namja paling pintar di kelasnya.

Kibum menutup bukunya, dan mendorong dahi Yesung menjauh. "Andwae!" ucapnya tanpa perlu berpikir ulang.

"Waeee! Ayolah, Bummie! Sebentar lagi pak guru datang!" mohon Yesung.

"Itu kan bukan urusanku! Pergi sana!" perintah Kibum.

Mulut Yesung berkomat-kamit menirukan ucapan namja tampan itu. Kalau saja dia bukan namja yang pintar, keren, kaya dan idola sekolah, Yesung pastikan, jitakan andalannya pasti telah mampir di kepalanya yang berharga itu.

Choi Kibum, si jenius yang berwajah datar. Kakaknya, Choi Siwon, adalah pengusaha muda yang sukses, bahkan sebelum orangtuanya mewariskan bisnis mereka padanya. Dan obsesi Kibum adalah, ingin menjadi lebih baik dari kakaknya. Karena itulah, baginya tak ada yang lebih menarik dari buku-bukunya. Dia selalu serius dalam segala hal, hingga terkesan dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Yesung'ah! Kau bisa menyalin punyaku!"

"Jeongmal? Gomawo, Hae'ah! Kau memang yang terbaik!" seru Yesung seraya berlari kecil mendekati Lee Donghae.

Kibum mendengus kesal.

Kim Yesung sama sekali tak berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Masih saja kekanakan, padahal ini adalah tahun terakhir di sekolah mereka. Bahkan sepertinya namja itu belum memikirkan sama sekali, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mereka lulus SMA nanti. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum.

Sepintas, ia terlihat begitu polos dan pendiam. Awalnya itu juga yang Kibum pikirkan tentangnya. Tapi penampilannya benar-benar menipu. Yang paling Kibum ingat adalah saat ujian masuk sekolah ini dulu. Dia terlihat sangat serius dalam mengerjakan soal ujian. Tapi ternyata, itu bukanlah wajah serius, melainkan wajah tegangnya karena tak mengerti dengan soal ujiannya. Semula Kibum merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Karena setelah itu, dengan wajah innocentnya, Kim Yesung berhasil membuat beberapa calon siswa baru seperti mereka, dengan senang hati memberikan jawaban padanya. Rasanya Kibum kesal sekali padanya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, Kibum mulai terbiasa dengan kepribadian uniknya. Yesung bahkan tak merasa malu mengakui bahwa ummanya adalah mantan seorang pembantu. Dia benar-benar namja yang unik.

"Kibummie, hari ini kita pulang bersama, ne?" ucap Yesung sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kim Yesung!"

"Waeyo? Tanganku bersih."

"Kau mengganggu!" ucap Kibum seraya meninggalkan Yesung.

"Mwo?!" protes Yesung. "Ya! Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, eoh?"

"Namja yang bahkan tak pernah peduli dia lulus dari sekolah atau tidak sepertimu, hanya mengganggu," jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Tak ada jawaban. Biasanya sekasar apapun ucapan Kibum, Yesung akan membalas. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak.

Kibum menoleh. Dan dilihatnya Kim Yesung yang berdiri diam di tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Apa karena ucapan Kibum? Apa dia keterlaluan?

Namja itu mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Berpikir bahwa besok pasti namja itu telah kembali menjadi Kim Yesung yang biasanya.

..

"Kibum'ah, kau melihat Yesungie?"

"Dia kan temanmu, kenapa bertanya padaku?" jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Ya! Choi Kibum!"

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Taemin'ah!"

"Ck! Kau memang selalu menyebalkan," gerutu Taemin seraya meninggalkan sepupunya.

Kibum menatap namja itu heran. Kenapa semua orang menanyakan keberadaan Kim Yesung padanya? Memangnya Kibum baby sitter namja itu?

Meskipun sebenarnya dia juga penasaran. Sejak Kibum mengatakan sesuatu padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, Yesung memang tak lagi bicara padanya. Bahkan sekedar menyapanya pun tidak. Apa dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Kibum? Namja tak tahu malu itu tersinggung? Rasanya itu mustahil.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya tentang Yesung. Bukankah harinya lebih tenang sekarang?

Bersamaan dengan itu Yesung masuk ke kelas dan berjalan melewati Kibum tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Alis Kibum bertaut melihatnya. Apa Yesung sedang mengacuhkannya? Dan namja tampan itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

Tak jauh di belakangnya Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasanya sangat tak nyaman mengacuhkan Kibum seperti ini. Yesung menyukainya. Dia menyadari perasaan itu. Tapi sepertinya Kibum sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, bahkan mungkin membencinya. Jadi sebelum stadium cintanya semakin parah, ia memutuskan untuk menjauhinya. Tapi ternyata itu lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan setumpuk tugas.

Next Day

Dengan berlari kecil Yesung mendekati tempat Kibum berdiri. Baru saja namja itu hendak mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke arahnya, tapi Yesung mendahuluinya dan langsung berbalik ke lapangan, melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Kibum menatap Yesung yang telah asyik bermain basket. Sudah berapa hari sejak namja itu mengacuhkannya? Mungkin lebih dari seminggu sejak Kibum bicara kasar padanya. Tapi, apa benar sekasar itu? Sampai-sampai seorang Kim Yesung ngambek padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" tanya Kangin ketua kelas mereka. Hari ini memang guru olahraga absen. Jadi mereka bermain sendiri.

"Bagimana kalau 3 on 3? Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang," usul Shindong wakil ketua kelas.

"Setuju. Aku pilih Donghae dan Yesung dalam timku!" sahut Kangin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih Taemin dan..., Kibum!"

Kibum tersentak. "Aku? Shireo! Aku tidak ikut."

"Ayolah! Kibum'ah! Apa kau tidak bosan belajar terus?" bujuk Kangin.

"Ne! Hanya sekali ini saja," Shindong menimpali.

"Mungkin dia takut kalah!" ucap Taemin ketus.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum.

"Choi Kibum kalah main basket. Kalau Siwon hyung tahu dia pasti tertawa!" ucap Taemin memancing Kibum.

"Kau ini!" Kibum menatap sepupunya tajam. "Arraseo! Ayo kita lakukan!"

Dan akhirnya pertandingan tiga lawan tiga pun berlangsung dengan sengit. Harus Kibum akui, meski Yesung terlihat seperti Yeoja, tapi dia sangat tangguh. Andai dia bukan Kim Yesung, Kibum tak akan merasa malu jika kalah darinya. Tapi karena dia Kim Yesung, pantang bagi Kibum kalah darinya.

"Argh...!" pekik Yesung saat ia terjatuh karena Kibum tak sengaja mendorongnya ketika merebut bolanya.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne, aku baik-baik sa-" Yesung meringis menahan sakit di kakinya, saat namja manis itu mencoba untuk berdiri. "Appo...," keluhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya..., tidak," ucap Yesung sambil berpegangan pada Shindong.

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan," ucap Hae sambil berlari kecil ke arah Yesung.

"Ya! Kita masih harus bertanding, Fishy! Biar Taemin yang mengantarnya, jadi team kita seimbang!" ucap Kangin.

"Tapi..."

"Biar aku saja," sahut Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung. Dan tindakan itu mengundang semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

Choi Kibum yang selalu alergi pada Yesung berkata akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan? Apa dunia terbalik?

Yesung membuang muka. "Kajja, Taeminnie," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Lee Taemin.

Namja manis itu sedikit heran dengan reaksi Yesung. Namun ia tetap menyambut tangan itu dan memapah Yesung pergi. Sementara Kibum hanya bisa terpaku tak mengerti.

"Kim Yesung menolak tawaran Choi Kibum? Bukankah Yesung menyukainya?" ucap Shindong tak percaya. Kibum tersentak mendengarnya.

"Mungkin dia bosan menempel pada Kibum yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya," sahut Kangin.

"Jeongmalyo? Kalau benar Yesung tak menyukai Kibum lagi, aku punya kesempatan kan? Kalau kita menang, aku akan memintanya berkencan denganku," ucap Hae bersemangat.

"Pletak!" Kangin menjitak kepala Hae dengan gemas.

"Kita satu tim, Lee Dongie! Kau tidak bisa mengajukan permintaan padanya. Pabbo!" ucapnya.

"Ah..., iya. Sayang sekali," sungut Donghae.

Sementara Kibum masih tak bergeming. Otaknya tengah mencerna ucapan teman-temannya. Apa mereka menganggap ia dan Yesung sangat dekat, sampai-sampai mereka berpikir Yesung selama ini menyukainya. Dan sekarang namja itu menjauhinya karena bosan padanya?

Tunggu? Suka? Bosan? Kim Yesung menyukainya? Dan...

"Ya! Kibum'ah! Jangan melamun!" teriak Shindong menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

Di tempat lain.

Taemin sedang mengoles balsem urut pada pergelangan kaki Yesung yang terkilir. Beruntung ia sering membantu petugas medis sekolah, jadi dia bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yesung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yesungie? Kau bertengkar dengan Kibum?"

"Ani! Untuk apa aku bertengkar dengannya," sergah Yesung.

"Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menempel padanya? Jangan katakan kau menyerah?"

"Me-menyerah?"

"Ne. Kau menyukainya kan? Lalu apa alasanmu menyerah sebelum menyatakan perasaanmu, Yesungie?"

"Mwo? Da-darimana kau tau kalau..."

"Sikapmu itu mudah sekali ditebak, Kim Yesung. Aku tidak tahu, Choi Kibum itu bodoh atau tidak berperasaan, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu."

"Atau sama sekali tak peduli," lirih Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

Yesung tersenyum. "Gwaenchana! Toh sebentar lagi kita lulus. Aku akan lebih mudah melupakannya setelah kita lulus."

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, banyak namja lain yang menyukaiku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya? Cih, kau meremehkanku, Lee Taemin!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini mencemaskanmu, bodoh!"

Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Taemin. "Aku tahu!"

.

**-on rainy days-**

**.**

Kibum tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Dalam pikirannya terus saja menari kalimat-kalimat teman-teman sekelasnya, bahwa Kim Yesung menyukainya. Bahkan saat ia berkata pada Kangin dan Shindong agar berhenti bicara seaneh itu, mereka justru menganggap Kibum-lah yang aneh.

"_Kim Yesung menyukai Choi Kibum. Bahkan seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."_

Itu yang mereka katakan padanya.

Jika ucapan mereka benar, apa artinya, Yesung menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini, karena telah bosan menunggunya? Dia menyerah untuk menyukainya? Benarkah?

Bruk!

Suara berisik di belakangnya memaksa Kibum menoleh. Dan dilihatnya kakaknya tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Wae geurae? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya to the point pada kakaknya.

Choi Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Jepang tanpa meminta pendapatku."

Kibum memutar tubuhnya menghadap kasurnya. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu kan? Hyung saja yang tak pernah hafal pada sifat egois Heechul hyung. Manja dan egois. Apa yang hyung suka darinya sebenarnya?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Cinta tak perlu alasan, Kibum'ah."

"Ne, tapi kalian punya seribu satu alasan untuk bertengkar. Apa Hyung tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kalian tidak cocok?"

"Ck! Aku tidak butuh kritik dari orang yang tak pernah dekat dengan namja ataupun yeoja manapun. Aigo..., bahkan di usia 30 tahun ini masih banyak anak SMA yang tergila-gila padaku, dan kau sama sekali tak pernah pacaran?" cibir Siwon.

"Mwo? Ja-jangan bercanda! Hyung pikir aku tidak punya penggemar. Bahkan ada seorang namja yang tergila-gila padaku. Tiap hari mengikutiku sampai aku merasa jengah padanya," ucap Kibum. Tanpa sadar menggambarkan sosok Yesung.

"Benarkah? Pasti dia tidak menarik," ucap Siwon menggoda adiknya.

"Siapa bilang? Dia bahkan lebih manis dari kekasihmu. Mungkin dia tak secantik Heechul hyung dan tidak sepintar dia. Tapi dia punya senyum yang sangat manis. Saat dia tersenyum, tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaanya," ucap Kibum yang sekali lagi menggambarkan sosok Yesung.

Mata Siwon menyipit mendengarnya. "Jinjja? Pasti kau hanya membesar-besarkan. Mana mungkin ada namja yang lebih manis dari Chullie."

"Andwaeyo! Kalau hyung bertemu Yesung pasti kau langsung menyukainya!"

"Hmm, jadi namanya Yesung? Kalau benar dia semanis itu, kenapa kau tak tertarik padanya?" Siwon semakin semangat menggoda adiknya.

Mata Kibum membola. "Itu..., karena aku tidak mau sembarangan pacaran. Aku hanya tertarik untuk mengalahkan nilai kelulusan hyung," ucap Kibum menutupi kegugupannya. Dalam hati ia merutuki, bagaimana dia bisa menyebut nama Yesung dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukainya, bahkan terang-terangan menyatakannya. Sementara Yesung sama sekali tak pernah menyatakannya.

"Kau masih terobsesi mengalahkanku? Aigo, Kibum'ah! Kau ini benar-benar...," Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang lebih menarik daripada nilai sempurna. Cobalah untuk jatuh cinta. Maka kau akan merasa hidupmu sempurna."

"Cih! Apa hyung merasa cinta hyung sempurna?" cibir Kibum.

Siwon mendengus kesal. "Dasar, dongsaeng tidak manis!" ucapnya kesal.

..

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Choi. Mereka tengah menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Meski sangat sibuk, keluarga mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama.

"Appa dengar kau akan cuti beberapa hari, Siwon'ah?" tanya sang Appa.

"Ne, appa. Heechul akan meneruskan kuliah di Jepang. Jadi aku akan mengantarnya ke sana."

"Kuliah lagi? Kapan kalian akan menikah, chagiya?" sahut sang umma.

"Heechul belum siap, umma."

"Belum siap? Kalian sudah lima tahun berpacaran, tapi kekasihmu itu selalu berkata belum siap bahkan untuk bertunangan. Umma tahu dia namja yang baik dan dari keluarga baik-baik. Tapi kesibukannya sangat membuat Umma terganggu. Bisakah kau menikah dengan namja atau yeoja yang sederhana saja, Siwonnie?"

Sang appa yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya mulai jengah dengan percakapan pagi mereka. "Appa berangkat dulu, ne," ucapnya sambil mencium kening sang istri lalu berlalu pergi.

Siwon mengikutinya berdiri dan mencium pipi sang Umma. "Kalau menantu yang seperti itu, Umma bisa mengandalkan putra bungsu umma. Sampai nanti," ucapnya lalu melarikan diri.

"Jeongmal? Kau sudah punya kekasih, Kibummie?"

"Ani! Aku juga berangkat." ucap Kibum lalu berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aigo..., anak-anak itu!"

..

Motor sport yang Kibum kendarai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Namja itu mengeremnya mendadak saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal keluar dari mobil milik teman sekelasnya.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Yesung, namja manis itu keluar dari mobil Lee Donghae, dan menggandeng lengan namja bermarga Lee itu memasuki gedung sekolah mereka.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sedekat itu?

Kibum mendengus. Berpikir bahwa Yesung benar-benar senang menempel pada orang lain. benar-benar namja yang merepotkan.

Namja tampan itu sampai di kelasnya, tak lama setelah Hae dan Yesung-yang masih bergandengan- masuk ke kelas itu. Sempat dillihatnya Hae menarik bangku Yesung dan mempersiapkannya duduk. Benar-benar sok romantis menurutnya.

Kangin mengalihkan tatapannya dari HaeSung, pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu? Apa Yesung benar-benar sudah bosan padamu?" ucap ketua kelasnya itu.

Kibum tak merespon. Meski sebenarnya dia juga penasaran. Jika teman-temannya berkata benar, bahwa Kim Yesung menyukainya, lalu bagaimana namja manis itu bisa semudah itu berpaling pada orang lain?

"Kangin'ah! Aku mau menagih hutang!" Shindong yang baru datang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Hutang?" tanya Kangin bingung.

"Kau yang bilang kemarin, team yang kalah akan menuruti apapun permintaan pemenang. Jadi kau harus menuruti permintaanku."

Kangin mendengus kesal. "Arraseo! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan dalam tiga detik, atau aku hangus. Hana, du-"

"Traktir aku makan gratis selama sebulan penuh!" seru Shindong sebelum Kangin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Mwoooo?!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak. Kekeke..."

Yesung tertawa melihat ketua kelas dan wakilnya beradu mulut. Sementara Taemin yang baru datang hanya menatap bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

"Itu..., Shindong menagih hutang pada Kangin karena team kami kalah kemarin."

"Ah! Benar juga! Aku juga punya satu permintaan!" seru Taemin.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh Taeminnie! Aku tak sekaya dirimu," ancam Yesung.

Taemin memukul jidat Yesung. "Arra! Lagipula aku tidak akan menagih padamu. Hae'ah! Giliranmu menjadi ibu peri!" teriak Taemin seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hae?" tanya Yesung.

Taemin mengangkat sebuah bangku kosong di dekatnya. "Aku 'menyisakanmu' untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan," ucapnya tak jelas seraya membawa bangkunya ke depan pintu kelas.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Yesung.

"Kau mau apa, Lee Taemin?" tanya Hae saat Taemin memintanya naik ke bangku itu.

Sepupu Kibum itu tak menjawab. Hanya memutar sebuah lagu dari penyanyi perempuan yang tak ia kenal dan tak ia mengerti bahasanya. Lalu memberikannya pada Hae.

"Lip-sync, please!" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Ya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagunya!"

"Judulnya, Oplosan Hae'ah. Ini lagu yang sangat terkenal. Cepat lakukan! Jangan lupa dancenya. Ah, ani! Tapi Joget, goyang. Palliwa!"

"Tapi...!"

"Palli!"

Dan akhirnya Lee Donghae berakhir menjadi tontonan menarik, bahkan bukan hanya untuk teman sekelasnya.

_Oplosan... oplosan... goyang yuuuuukkk! #pletak!_

Yesung tertawa tergelak. Untung saja bukan dia yang harus melakukan permintaan gila dari Taemin.

"Sepupumu baik sekali, Kibum'ah. Dia menyisakan Yesung untukmu. Pikirkan permintaanmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal," ucap Kangin seraya berdiri. "Taemin'ah, minta dia melakukannya sekali lagi!"

Kibum menatap Kangin tak mengerti. Orang-orang aneh itu! Kenapa dia harus dipasangkan dengan Kim Yesung? Dan apa yang perlu dia pikirkan?

.

**-on rainy days-**

.

Lee Donghae melompat dari bangkunya sesaat setelah lonceng tanda pelajaran berakhir berdentang.

"Kajja! Sang pangeran akan mengantar tuan putri dengan kereta kencana," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

"Cih! Pangeran ikan?" cibir Taemin.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Dia memang pangeranku untuk kali ini, Taeminnie," ucap Yesung sembari berdiri dan menggandeng lengan Hae.

Namja fishy itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Taemin. Lalu menggandeng Yesung keluar dari kelas.

"Pangeran katanya?" gerutu Taemin seraya mengikuti kedua temannya.

Kibum terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ucapan Yesung tadi terasa benar-benar mengganggu. Jika Lee Donghae adalah pangerannya, lalu apa arti dirinya selama ini? Apa dugaan teman-temannya salah?

..

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan Kim Yesung masih saja menempel dengan Lee Donghae. Dan Kibum semakin merasa tak menyukainya. Ada apa dengannya? Ujian tinggal seminggu lagi. Tapi Kibum semakin tak fokus belajar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya jika ia saja kalah dengan perasaan yang bahkan belum dikenalinya?

"Gomawo, Hae'ah. Kau benar-benar menjadi sopir yang baik," ucap Yesung seraya masuk ke mobil Donghae.

"Sudah aku bilang ini tidak gratis, Yesungie. Kau harus berkencan denganku setelah kakimu sembuh. Yaksok!" ucap Hae sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Hanya makan malam, dan ke bioskop. Bukan kencan, Lee Donghae'ssi!" ralat Yesung.

"Aish! Jinjja!" ucap Hae kesal.

Yesung hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Kibum yang berniat menumpang di mobil Taemin, karena motornya sedang diservice, tertegun mendengar percakapan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak, kau akan kehilangannya, Bummie'ah. Kudengar malam minggu ini mereka akan berkencan," ucap Taemin sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya mengikuti Taemin masuk ke mobilnya.

..

Kibum duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Bersandar, terdiam menatap hujan. Tangannya menengadah memainkan airmata langit itu. Tubuhnya memang tak bisa kemanapun karena hujan yang sepanjang sore mengguyur kota Seoul. Tapi pikirannya justru melayang menembus hujan. Namja itu benar-benar tak mampu menyingkirkan Yesung dari pikirannya.

Sebelumnya Yesung baginya hanyalah seorang pengganggu. Tapi mengapa justru sekarang ia merasa terganggu saat Yesung tak lagi mengganggunya? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Damn!" umpatnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan jendela kamarnya.

Dengan tergesa ia menyambar kunci motor dan jaketnya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dan ingin tahu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar deru motornya membelah jalanan, menuju tempat yang ia pikirkan untuk mencari jawabannya.

.

Yesung tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang ia tunggu. Hingga sebuah motor berhenti mendadak di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar hujan-hujan seperti ini?" tanya pengendara motor itu tanpa membuka helmnya. Tapi Yesung sangat mengenali motor yang ia naiki.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di tempat yang sangat jauh dari rumahmu di saat hujan begini?" balas Yesung.

Mata Kibum melotot mendengar ucapan Yesung. Sayangnya perubahan ekspresi itu tertutup oleh helmnya. Jadi Yesung sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kibum.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yesung yang lagi-lagi membuat rahang Kibum mengeras.

"Kim Ye-"

"Din!" suara klakson mobil membuat kalimat Kibum terpotong.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil itu pada Kibum. "Berteduhlah, sepertinya hujannya belum akan berhenti," ucap si manis lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kibum.

"Apa itu Choi Kibum?" tanya Donghae saat Yesung masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ne," jawab Yesung sambil terus menatap sosok yang ia tinggalkan.

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkannya? Sepertinya tadi kalian sedang bicara?"

"Ani. Kami tidak sedang bicara masalah penting. Kajja, kita pergi saja."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya, melewati Kibum yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namja itu masih sempat membunyikan klakson mobilnya, menyapa Choi Kibum.

Sementara pangeran kedua Choi Group itu hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tangki motornya.

"Kim Yesung! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" geramnya kesal.

Pertanyaan yang seharusnya ialah yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Bukankah ia tak pernah tertarik pada Kim Yesung? Bukankah baginya selama ini Kim Yesung hanyalah namja yang merepotkan? tapi kenapa dia merasa kesal saat namja manis itu mengacuhkannya? Kenapa ia tak rela Kim Yesung menjauhinya?

Apa dia menyukai namja aneh itu? Apa ini rasa cemburu?

.

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_ga tahu kenapa, ini kayak bukan Kibum ya? Ini lebih cocok jadi Karakter EvilKyu. Tapi part depan sifat Kibum berubah kok. _

_dan makasih atas review yang kemarin. Maaf ga disebutin satu-satu, semoga masih mau komen di part ini._

_see ya in Rain Stories - On Rainy Days part 2_


	3. part 2

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

.

_Annyeong..., karena pada minta diperpanjang, part ini panjaaaaaaaaaaaang banget deh rasanya. Sebenarnya cerita ini aku ambil dari FF berjudul Rainy Heart yang pernah aku buat, dengan cast Jung Il Woo, Rainy Yang, Mario Maurer dan Jung ByungHee (G.O), meski aku hanya mengambil intinya saja, tanpa meng-copas kata-kata di FF itu selain judulnya._

..

_**Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli. Lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya, melewati Kibum yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namja itu masih sempat membunyikan klakson mobilnya, menyapa Choi Kibum.**_

_**Sementara sang pangeran bungsu Choi Group itu hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tangki motornya.**_

"_**Kim Yesung! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" geramnya kesal.**_

_**Pertanyaan yang seharusnya dialah yang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Bukankah ia tak tertarik pada Kim Yesung? Bukankah baginya selama ini Kim Yesung hanyalah namja yang merepotkan? Tapi kenapa ia merasa kesal saat namja manis itu mengacuhkannya? Kenapa ia tak rela Kim Yesung menjauhinya?**_

_**Apa dia menyukai namja manis itu? Apa ini rasa cemburu?**_

_**.**_

_**ON RAINY DAYS**_

_**Part 2**_

_KiSung_

_Happy reading._

.

Rasanya malas. Namja tampan itu enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sambil membuang nafas berat, si tampan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Lama sekali?" sebuah sapaan mengagetkannya.

"Hyung?! Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di Jepang?"

Senyum di bibir Siwon memudar. "Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang. Ayo sarapan, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Dahi Kibum berkerut. "Wae?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terlanjur mengambil cuti. Lagi pula aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Aku akan terlihat seperti kakak yang baik kan?"

"Cih!" Kibum meninggalkan kakaknya di depan kamarnya.

"Hei! Jangan sok cuek. Kau juga senang kan diantar kakakmu?"

"..."

"Ck! Dasar!" cibir Siwon. "Hei, mungkin aku bisa mencari kekasih baru di sana?"

Kibum menoleh. Apa maksud ucapan kakaknya? Apa dia dan Heechul memutuskan untuk berpisah?

"Apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Meski tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengenalkan Kim Yesung pada hyung? Bukankah kau ingin aku berpisah dengan Heechul, hm?" jawab Siwon. Atau balik bertanya?

"Dasar ahjusshi mesum!" sahut Kibum menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Ayo cepat, aku hampir terlambat!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya sang kakak. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Dengan menahan tawanya, Choi Siwon berlari kecil menyusul adiknya keluar dari rumahnya. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda adiknya itu. Seperti janjinya, namja tampan itu bersiap mengantar Kibum ke sekolahnya.

.

Baru saja Kibum keluar dari mobil kakaknya, saat lagi-lagi melihat Kim Yesung bersama Lee Donghae. Rahang Kibum mengeras menahan kesal.

"Hei, Kibum'ah. Apa kau-" kalimat Siwon terhenti saat menyadari Kibum terpaku menatap ke satu arah.

Choi sulung itu menoleh ke arah pandang adiknya. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat seorang namja yang terus memaksa namja lainnya agar mau ia gandeng, atau ia papah? Karena cara berjalan namja yang satunya terlihat sedikit aneh. Dan dia menyimpulkan, mungkin namja yang terlihat sangat manis sedang terluka.

Namja tampan itu menoleh pada adiknya yang masih menatap kedua namja tadi.

"Sepertinya kau punya saingan, saengie?" ucapnya yang membuat Kibum tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Apa aku salah? Itu 'Yesung' yang kau ceritakan padaku kan? Sepertinya ada orang lain yang menyukainya?"

"Apa sih?"

"Jadi bukan? Aku pikir namja itu yang bernama Yesung. Tapi dia lumayan manis juga. Apa kau mengenalnya? Sampaikan salamku untuknya," ucap Siwon.

"Jangan bercanda! Pergi sana!" usir Kibum seraya meninggalkan kakaknya.

Choi Siwon menyeringai. Mungkin orang lain menganggap seorang Kibum adalah orang yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan isi hatinya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang flat. Tapi baginya, sangat mudah menebak isi hati adiknya satu-satunya itu.

"Kim Yesung...," gumamnya seraya masuk ke mobilnya.

Sementara itu...

"Apa kalian benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Taemin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Yesung dan Donghae.

Donghae merangkul pundak Yesung, sambil tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja!" ucapnya.

Yesung menampar tangan Donghae di pundaknya. "Kau tega melihatku bersamanya, Taemminie?"

"Wae? Bukankah dia pangeranmu?" sindir Taemin.

"Itu benar!" sahut Hae bangga.

"Jinjja! Aku akui kau cukup tampan, Hae'ah. Kau juga pewaris perusahaan yang lumayan besar. Tapi apa kau tahu, Taeminnie? Dia sangat cengeng melebihi yeoja, dan dia juga sangat manja. Aigo...,"

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan kencan manis kita malam minggu kemarin, Yesungie?"

"Yang kau sebut kencan manis itu bagiku seperti aku sedang menjadi pengasuh anak-anak, Lee Donghae'ssi!"

"Mwo?!"

Taemin tertawa mendengarnya. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, Yesungie?"

"Dia menangis sepanjang film yang kami tonton. Dan merengek tiap kali menginginkan sesuatu. Aigo! Ternyata sikap yang ia tunjukan selama ini hanyalah kamuflase. Ck!"

Taemin kembali tergelak mendengar ucapan Yesung dan ekspresi namja manis itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?! Setidaknya aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Choi Kibum si wajah datar itu!"

Hening. Yesung terdiam. Sementara Hae merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena merasa salah bicara.

"-coba saja kau bersikap sepertinya, mu-mungkin aku akan menyukaimu!" ucap Yesung mencoba menanggapi ucapan Hae dengan candaan.

Langkah Kibum terhenti di samping pintu, di luar kelasnya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyuman saat mendengar kalimat Yesung. Otak cerdasnya mengatakan, bahwa Kim Yesung memang menyukainya.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa lega menyusup masuk ke hatinya.

"Kau tersenyum Kibum'ah?" tanya Shindong yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya sambil membawa sekantong snack.

Kibum tersentak. "Ani!" jawabnya seraya meneruskan langkahnya masuk ke kelas.

.

**-on rainy days part 2-**

.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke istananya, saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Meski sebenarnya terlalu aneh jika pemilik suara itu benar-benar orang yang sama seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"-jadi, Kibum selalu bersikap jahat padamu?" suara Ummanya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Aniyo..., dia hanya sedikit tak menyukaiku. Karena aku selalu membuatnya kesal."

"Menurutku kau cukup manis," sahut Siwon.

"Ne?"

"Karena itulah aku menculikmu," lanjut Siwon. "Ummaku ingin aku menikah dengan orang yang sederhana. Kalau Kibum tidak menyukaimu, bagaimana kalau bersamaku?" godanya.

"Umma sependapat denganmu, Siwonnie," sahut sang Umma.

"A-apa...?" wajah Yesung memerah karena candaan kedua ibu dan anak itu.

Terlalu mengejutkan. Tadi tiba-tiba saja Choi Siwon yang sering ia lihat di majalah dan televisi menghampirinya yang sedang menunggu Donghae mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ketinggalan. Namja tampan itu memaksanya mengikutinya. Dan entah apa yang Yesung pikirkan saat menyetujui permintaan namja yang bahkan tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menikah denganku setelah lulus nanti?" goda Siwon lagi.

Klonthang..., klonthang, bruk, prang...!

Sebuah guci antik dari jaman Joseon jatuh dari meja dan hancur menjadi kepingan saat Kibum tak sengaja menyenggolnya, karena kaget mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang melamar Yesung.

"Kibum'ah, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Siwon.

"Hm...," jawabnya.

"Kau darimana, Kibummie? Hyungmu menjemputmu ke sekolah tapi kau sudah pergi?" tanya sang Umma.

"Gomo menjemput Taemin dan memaksaku mampir ke rumah mereka," jawab Kibum sembari melirik pada Yesung yang pura-pura asyik dengan cangkir minumannya dan tak sekalipun menoleh.

Siwon menoleh pada Yesung. "Oh, aku yang mengajaknya kemari. Bukankah aku bilang aku menyukainya?" ucapnya seraya kembali menatap adiknya.

"Oh," jawab Kibum seraya berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, Yesung'ah, apa kau percaya dia adikku?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang masih terdengar oleh Kibum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Kau lihat, dia sama sekali tak memiliki seperempat saja sifat ramah orangtua kami," ucap Siwon.

Yesung tertawa. "Mungkin karena hyungnim terlalu serakah dan mengambil semua sifat baik ahjusshi dan ahjumma. Makanya Kibummie tak kebagian," sahutnya yang disambut tawa Siwon dan Ibunya.

"Aigo..., kau benar-benar manis Kim Yesung," ucap nyonya Choi gemas. Ia bahkan melupakan guci mahalnya karena kehadiran Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum menatap ibunya. Wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia bersama Kim Yesung. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan saat ia bersama Heechul. Siwon sadar, ummanya memang tak cocok dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kau akan makan malam bersama kami kan, Yesungie?" tanya nyonya Choi. Lebih tepatnya permintaan.

"A-aniyo, ahjumma. Jeosonghamnida, hari ini aku appaku tugas malam. Jadi aku harus menemani ummaku. Maafkan aku," ucap Yesung.

Nyonya Choi tampak sedikit kecewa. "Arraseo. Tapi lain kali kau harus makan malam di sini, ne?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne, aku berjanji."

"Baiklah! Sebelum kau pulang, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling rumah ini? Karena kelak kau akan menjadi pemiliknya kan?"

"M-mwo...? Ani..., aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Choi Kibum. aku-"

"Apa aku menyebut nama Kibum? Mungkin saja kan kau akan menikah dengan Siwonnie? Umma benar kan, Wonnie?" goda nyonya Choi.

Siwon mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyungnim!" protes Yesung yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh kedua dewasa yang ada di sana.

Siwon melirik ke lantai atas rumahnya. Terlihat Kibum yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan saat menyadari tatapan kakaknya, namja itu langsung berpaling dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon terkikik geli.

"Kajja! Ahjumma kan menunjukan banyak hal menarik padamu," ucap nyonya Choi seraya menarik Yesung meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," gumam Siwon sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar Kibum.

Si bungsu sedang berganti baju saat Choi Siwon masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Adiknya hanya menoleh tanpa bereaksi lebih banyak lagi. Ia bahkan sudah terbiasa bertelanjang dada di hadapan para maid yang membersihkan kamarnya. Come on, dia seorang tuan muda!

"Aku akan mengantar Yesung pulang," ucap Siwon.

"Oh," jawab Kibum datar.

"Hanya 'oh'? Kau yakin?"

"Memangnya apa yang hyung harapkan?"

"Bukankah dia namja yang kau ceritakan padaku? Apa kau tidak takut aku akan tertarik padanya?"

"Bukan urusanku. Dia yang menyukaiku, bukan aku yang menyukainya," jawab Kibum.

"Jeongmalyo?" sahut Siwon. "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku bisa mendekatinya. Lagi pula Heechul sedang tak ada. Lumayan untuk hiburan," ucap Siwon memancing reaksi adik tersayangnya itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting!" ucap Kibum seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Siapapun yang menjadi kekasih Kim Yesung bukan hal penting bagiku. Jadi jangan bertanya hal yang konyol seperti itu padaku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa ba-" kalimat Kibum terhenti saat langkah pertamanya keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon menoleh penasaran saat kalimat adiknya tak terselesaikan.

"Kim Yesung?" ucapnya kaget saat melihat namja manis itu tampak gugup, sementara Kibum terdiam di depannya tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Aku..., ummaku memintaku pulang. Jadi..., permisi," pamit Yesung tak jelas.

"Tunggu! Biar aku antar!"

Choi Siwon berlari kecil melewati adiknya dan menyusul Yesung. Sementara Kibum masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Kim Yesung terlihat sangat kecewa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Kenapa terasa sakit saat melihat ekspresi Yesung tadi? Padahal sebelumnya Kibum sering mengatakan banyak hal buruk padanya. Tapi kali ini, kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah?

..

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Yesung'ah. Kibum tidak bermaksud buruk," ucap Siwon sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"A-aniya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Aku sudah biasa," ucap Yesung dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa kau menyerah?"

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Kibum akan menyesal jika sampai kehilanganmu. Jadi jangan menyerah sekarang, ne!" ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Yesung lembut.

"A-apa maksud hyungnim. Aku dan dia hanya..."

"Kau menyukainya, ah ani, tapi kau mencintainya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Dan aku yakin, bocah bodoh itu juga pasti menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia memang tidak peka. Jadi bersabarlah."

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyungnim...," ucap Yesung dengan wajah merona. "Mana mungkin dia..."

"Aku ini kakaknya, Kim Yesung. Aku tidak mungkin salah menilai. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

Yesung tersentak. "Ta-tapi..."

"Kibum tidak pernah tertarik pada hal lain selain belajar dan mengalahkanku. Tapi dia bahkan tanpa sadar telah bercerita tentang seorang namja padaku, mengatakan banyak hal tentangnya. Dan itu adalah kau, Kim Yesung. Jadi aku yakin, dia sebenarnya menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya."

Yesung tak menyahut. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang Siwon katakan padanya. Choi Kibum menyukainya? Itu hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Tapi..., bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

"Ckiiiit...!"

Lamunan Yesung langsung buyar saat Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Belum sempat ia bertanya saat seseorang membuka pintu di sampingnya.

"Ki-Kibum?" ucap Yesung tak percaya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya," ucap Kibum sambil menarik Yesung keluar dari mobil kakaknya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Kibum'ah. Kasihan, Kim Yesung jika kehujanan."

Kibum tak menyahut hanya menutup pintu mobil kakaknya dan menarik Yesung kembali ke motornya yang tadi ia hentikan di tepat depan mobil Siwon.

Namja tampan itu melongo. Lalu sesaat kemudian tertawa, sambil menatap adiknya yang sibuk memaksa Yesung naik ke motornya. Dan akhirnya terpaksa mengangkat tubuh mungil si manis karena tak juga menuruti perintahnya.

"Dasar anak-anak," ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum menatap motor Kibum yang mulai menjauh.

Hujan mulai turun saat Kibum dan Yesung sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Siwon. Namja tampan itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu memutar arahnya kembali ke rumahnya. Untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan mereka, yang mungkin justru menikmati suasana romantis itu.

.

**-on rainy days part 2-**

.

Yesung mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kibum. Meski sebenarnya ia masih tak memahami sikap namja tampan itu, meski dia kesal dan kecewa karenanya. Tapi hujan yang begitu deras membuatnya mau tak mau mempererat pegangannya. Dia kedinginan dan takut jatuh dari motor Kibum yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sementara di depannya, Kibum menatap jalanan dengan tanpa ekspresi. Rasa takut, cemas, bingung masih mendera hatinya. Sikap Siwon pada Yesung, benar-benar mengganggunya. Benarkah kakaknya akan rela meninggalkan kekasihnya demi merebut Yesung darinya? Cih! Apa Donghae saja tidak cukup untuk jadi saingannya?

Tunggu! Merebut? Saingan? Yesung?

Sejak kapan Yesung menjadi miliknya? Sejak kapan orang lain yang mendekati Yesung adalah saingannya?

"Kibummie, kau melewati rumahku," ucap Yesung saat menyadari Kibum telah melewati tujuan mereka.

Kibum tersentak, lalu mulai mengurangi kecepatan motornya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Yesung turun dari motor itu. "Gomawo," ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi. Tapi dengan cepat Kibum menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"M-mwo?"

Kibum turun dari motornya tanpa melepaskan tangan Yesung. "Kau menyukaiku. Apa aku salah, Kim Yesung?"

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kibum.

"Jadi kau tidak meyukaiku?"

"A-ani!" jawab Yesung cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Choi Kibum!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawabku dengan jujur!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku menyukaimu atau tidak, apa pedulimu? Bukankah aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau membuatku hampir gila karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kim Yesung! Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi padaku!" ucap Kibum dengan nada tinggi.

"A-apa?"

"Sampai aku mengerti apa yang sedang melanda hatiku, aku tidak mengijinkanmu dekat dengan siapapun."

"Mwo? Ka-kau terlalu egois, Choi Kibum'ssi!"

"Bukankah kau yang lebih egois? Kau menyukaiku tanpa ijin dariku, dan ingin melupakanku begitu saja tanpa ijinku juga! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!"

"Geurae! Aku menyukaimu, dan aku tak ingin lagi menyimpan rasa itu! Aku ingin melupakanmu, karena kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganggu kan? Jadi lepaskan aku, dan aku pastikan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" jawab Yesung dengan nada tinggi pula. Airmatanya mengalir bersama air hujan yang mengguyurnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum. cengkraman di tangan Yesung mengendur, dan membuat namja manis itu langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Namja tampan itu terduduk di samping motornya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kim Yesung benar-benar menyukainya? Dan ia benar-benar ingin melupakannya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa?

Next day

Seperti biasa Lee Donghae masih setia menjemput Yesung untuk berangkat bersamanya. Tapi tak seperti sebelumnya. Hari ini namja itu sedikit pendiam. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hae'ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Kau tak bicara sejak tadi. Apa kau sakit?"

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Menumpukan sikunya di atas kemudi dan menyangga kepalanya yang menoleh menatap Yesung.

"Bukankah kau menyukai namja yang tidak banyak bicara? Aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seperti itu," jawabnya.

Mata Yesung mengerjab sesaat. Namun namja itu tertawa di detik selanjutnya.

"Kau melakukannya untukku? Wae? Apa aku menjanjikanmu sesuatu jika kau berubah?"

"Ani. Tapi aku ingin kau menatapku. Aku Lee Donghae, tidak akan membuatmu bersedih. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia. Maka dari itu, berusahalah untuk menyukaiku."

Yesung tertegun. "A-aku..., aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku tidak menyukaimu kan?" ucapnya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Itu berbeda, Yesung'ah!" ucap Hae sambil menyentuh wajah Yesung yang mulai merona.

Keduanya tak menyadari, di samping mobil mereka, Kibum mengawasi.

"Lampunya hijau, Hae!" ucap Yesung mengalihkan perhatian Donghae.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Aku tak memintamu menjawab secepatnya," ucap Donghae sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Ia memikirkan ucapan Donghae barusan. Mungkin dengan mengenal namja itu lebih dekat lagi, ia bisa melupakan Kibum.

Mobil Donghae melaju pelan memasuki area sekolah. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa cool kata-kata dan sikapnya pada Yesung tadi. Pasti Yesung sedang memikirkan ucapannya itu. Tentu saja begitu, kalau tidak, sia-sia dong, ia berlatih sepanjang malam.

"Kajja!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ragu. Kim Yesung menyambut uluran tangan Donghae padanya. Tapi ia bertekad, ingin mencoba untuk dekat dengan namja tampan ini. Dan keduanya pun bergandengan menuju kelas mereka.

Kibum yang baru saja datang segera memarkir motornya sembarangan dan menyusul keduanya.

"Ya! Kibum'ah! Kau salah tempat!" protes Kangin karena Kibum parkir di tempat parkir khusus untuk guru.

Kibum tak menjawab, justru melemparkan kunci motornya pada Kangin, bermaksud memintanya memindahkan motor Kibum. Bukannya kesal, ketua kelasnya itu justru tampak senang. Sudah lama ia ingin mencoba menaiki motor mahal itu.

Sementara Yesung dan Donghae telah memasuki kelas mereka. Taemin dan beberapa namja tampak aneh melihat pemandangan itu. Ya, untuk beberapa hari kemarin mereka memang sering melihat mereka bergandengan. Tapi itu karena kaki Yesung yang terluka. Tapi sekarang?

"Tunggu, jangan bilang ada cinta lokasi?" ucap Taemin penuh selidik.

"Itu akan segera terjadi," jawab Hae sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menggengam tangan Yesung.

"Jinjja? Kim Yesung kau-?"

Srett! Seseorang menarik tangan Yesung lepas dari genggaman Donghae. Membuat ketiga namja itu menoleh.

"Kibum'ah?" sentak Hae.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja lain, Kim Yesung?!"

"Mwo?" sentak Taemin dan Donghae, sementara Yesung justru tak berucap.

"Aku, tidak mengijinkanmu melupakanku dan menyukai namja lain selain aku. Kau dengar itu, Kim Yesung?"

"Jangan mempermainkan perasaannya, Choi Kibum!" ucap Taemin kesal. Bisa-bisanya sepupunya bicara seegois itu. Bukankah selama ini Kibum tak tertarik padanya? Lalu apa alasannya?

"Taeminnie," ucap Yesung meminta Taemin diam. "Mianhae, Choi Kibum'ssi. Aku rasa kau salah paham. Kita tak pernah punya hubungan dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi meski sebelumnya aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin lagi menyimpan rasa itu. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku akan melupaka-, emmmph...!"

Kalimat panjang Yesung terhenti saat tanpa terduga Kibum menarik tengkuknya dan langsung menciumnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, sekedar bibir yang saling menempel. Tapi mampu membuat Yesung dan seisi kelas terdiam.

"Ommo!" sentak Kangin yang baru sampai di pintu kelas.

Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau berhutang satu perrmintaan padaku, Kim Yesung. Dan permintaanku adalah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan cintamu padaku. Karena hanya aku yang berhak atasmu," ucapnya seraya menarik Yesung keluar kelasnya.

"Kangin'ah, katakan pada guru kami membolos," ucap Kibum lagi sembari menyambar kunci motornya yang Kangin pegang.

Taemin menepuk pipinya sendiri. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" ucapnya.

Sementara Donghae tertawa miris. Menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ia memang tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Kim Yesung.

"Sepertinya memang tak akan ada yang bisa menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka," ucap Shindong seraya menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Ne, aku tahu," jawab namja tampan itu.

..

Yesung masih tak percaya. Saat ia tengah berada di tepi pantai, bergandengan tangan dengan Kibum di sepanjang pesisir pantai. Apa ini mimpi?

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kibum lembut. Bukan sikap yang selama ini Kibum tunjukan padanya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Choi Kibum?" tanyanya sengit.

Kibum tersenyum. Sesuatu yang bahkan baru sekali ini Yesung melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Seorang Choi Kibum tanpa berpikir panjang, bisa mencium seseorang, dan membolos bersamanya. Ini gila," ucapnya.

Yesung menghentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kibum.

"Mwo? Maksudmu ini kesalahan? Kau mempermainkanku? Kau-"

Kibum menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. "Jangan banyak bertanya padaku, Kim Yesung. Karena aku tidak yakin bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya tahu, membiarkanmu pergi sedikit jauh lagi dariku, maka aku akan kehilanganmu. Dan aku tidak inginkan itu."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan pergi dariku. Jangan menatap namja lain selain aku. Entah itu Lee Donghae, atau kakakku, jangan berpikir untuk menerima mereka untuk menggantikanku di hatimu. Aku mohon."

Yesung tertegun. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam mencerna apa yang Kibum ucapkan. Mungkin Yesung bukan namja yang pintar. Tapi ia tahu, Kibum tengah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Rasanya ia tak percaya akan semua ini. Tapi ini nyata. Kibum benar-benar ada dan sedang memeluknya.

"Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, bahwa aku terbiasa dengan semua kebiasaan burukmu, dengan semua gangguan dan ocehanmu. Dan saat kau menghentikan kebiasaan itu, aku menyadari, duniaku tak nyaman lagi. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain dirimu. Dan tanpa aku sadari aku mulai melakukan hal-hal bodoh karena takut kehilanganmu."

Kibum melepaskan dekapannya. Menangkup wajah Yesung untuk menatap jauh ke dalam matanya.

"Kim Yesung, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Tapi yakinlah padaku, aku hanya akan menatapmu saja. Hanya akan tersenyum padamu saja. Dan hanya akan menggenggam tanganmu saja. Jadi, jangan berpikir untuk melepaskanku lagi. Arra?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Namja manis itu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menahan airmatanya yang mengalir tanpa ia minta. Ia terlalu bahagia dan masih tak percaya akan semua ini.

"Ya! Choi Kibum!" ucapnya akhirnya. "Meskipun jika ini hanya mimpi, setidaknya katakan hal yang romantis padaku! Kenapa kau mengataiku? Kebiasaan buruk apa? Ocehan apa? Gangguan katamu? Kau sedang menyatakan cinta atau mengolokku, eoh?" ucapnya dengan sedikit terisak.

"Mwo? Hei, Yesung! Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bahkan tak pernah menangis saat aku memarahimu. Kenapa kau justru menangis di saat seperti ini, eoh?"

"Molla! Kau memang tidak peka!" ucap Yesung seraya berbalik berniat meninggalkan Kibum. Tapi dekapan si tampan membuatnya berhenti.

Kibum menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak Yesung. Mendekap erat tubuh namja itu dari belakang.

"Aku akan belajar untuk menjadi namja yang romantis seperti Siwon hyung. Atau namja yang ceria seperti Lee Donghae. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi aku mohon jangan menolakku," ucapnya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Perubahan Kibum terlalu drastis. Kibum bahkan tak berhenti bicara padanya.

"Jawab aku, Kim Yesung," pinta Kibum putus asa.

"Apa aku akan bahagia jika bersamamu? Apa kau yakin kau menyukaiku? Mungkin saja ini hanya rasa tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang selama ini terbiasa ada di dekatmu. Mungkin..."

Kibum menarik dagu Yesung menoleh ke arahnya, dan langsung menciumnya. Bukan lagi hanya kecupan ringan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi ciuman yang dominan. Seolah ingin menegaskan isi hatinya.

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk main-main dengan perasaanku, Kim Yesung?" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya, dan memutar tubuh Yesung menghadap padanya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika hanya untuk bermain."

Airmata Yesung kembali jatuh saat mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dia mengenal sifat namja tampan itu. Terlalu mengenalnya. Kibum bukan orang yang akan mengatakan hal yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku, Kim Yesung?"

"Aku..."

"Jawab aku dengan dua pilihan yang ada. Ya, atau anggukan saja kepalamu."

Mata Yesung membola mendengarnya. "Mwo? Pilihan apa itu? Apa kau sedang melucu? Sama sekali tak pantas untukmu," ucapnya sambil memukul dada namja itu dengan tawa kecilnya di sela isakannya.

"Karena meski kau menolakku, aku tetap akan memaksamu berada di sisiku."

"Dasar egois!"

"Bukankah itu cocok untukku?"

"Ne, sombong dan egois. Kaku dan tidak sensitif. Pemaksa dan menyebalkan. Dingin dan bermulut pedas. Itu memang sifatmu kan?"

"Mwo?!" protes Kibum.

"Tapi aku tetap saja menyukaimu yang seperti itu. Aku ini bodoh kan?" lanjut Yesung yang membuat Kibum terdiam.

"Ne, kau memang bodoh. Dan aku jauh lebih bodoh karena baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukai namja bodoh itu. Terlambat sedikit saja, aku pasti kehilanganmu."

"Ne! Kau menyakitiku dengan kebodohanmu itu," sahut Yesung.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," uacp Kibum sembari menarik kembali tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Saranghae, Kim Yesung," bisiknya kemudian seraya mencium kening Yesung dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jangan melepaskanku sedetikpun, Kibummie. Atau aku tidak akan kembali," ucap Yesung sembari memeluk namja itu erat.

"Tidak akan."

..

Kibum menggandeng Yesung memasuki rumahnya. Hujan kembali turun, dan rumahnya lebih dekat dari rumah Yesung. Makanya namja itu memilih untuk membawanya pulang.

"Umma kemana?" tanya namja itu saat maid membawakan handuk untuk mereka. Yesung sedang mandi di kamarnya.

"Tuan harus menghadiri pesta penting di Blue House, dan nyonya diminta menyusul. Tuan muda Siwon mengantarnya ke sana."

"Oh."

"Apa anda ingin minuman hangat tuan muda?"

"Ani," jawab Kibum. "Ah, siapkan saja untuk Kim Yesung."

"Nde," jawab maid itu seraya meninggalkan kamar Kibum.

Namja tampan itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kepala Yesung menyembul keluar.

"Berikan handuknya padaku," pintanya sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya.

Kibum menatap tangan Yesung yang terlihat hingga sebatas bahu. Sepertinya namja itu tak mengenakan apapun.

"Ambil saja sendiri," ucapnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kim Kibum!"

"Hanya bercanda!" ucapnya seraya mendekat dan memberikan handuk itu pada Yesung. "Itu pakaianmu. Aku akan mandi di kamar lain. Kau bisa ganti baju di luar," ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi.

.

Kibum kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai mandi dan ganti pakaian. Namja itu membawakan segelas coklat hangat untuk Yesung.

"Kau sedang ap-" kalimat Kibum tak selesai saat melihat penampilan Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Kenapa hanya memberiku kemeja saja? Dimana celananya? Dan kau mengunci semua lemari pakaianmu!" protes Yesung.

"Itu..., pelayan yang membawakannya. Mianhae, aku akan ambilkan celana panjang," ucap Kibum gugup.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula kemeja ini cukup panjang," ucap Yesung mencegah Kibum. "Itu untukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ne," jawab Kibum seraya mengulurkan gelas yang ia bawa.

"Gomapta!" ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

Kibum terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari, betapa senyum Yesung sangat indah.

Yesung meletakkan gelasnya setelah meminum beberapa teguk coklat hangat itu. lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar Kibum.

"Hei, Kibummie, apa kau memang tak pernah tersenyum dari kecil?" tanyanya mengomentari foto Kibum saat Tk yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

"Mungkin, karena Siwon hyung terlalu serakah, hingga mengambil semua senyum yang Tuhan bagikan pada kami," jawab Kibum, meniru ucapan Yesung kemarin.

Yesung menoleh mendengarnya. "Kau mendengarnya ya? Hahhaa.."

Kibum berdecih. "Selagi kau di sini, bagaimana kalau kau belajar denganku? Apa kau tidak ingin lulus dan masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku nanti?" tanya Kibum sembari duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

"Bisakah?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Meragukan kemampuanku mengajarimu?"

"Aniyo! Arraseo! Aku akan belajar denganmu," jawab Yesung cepat seraya duduk di samping Kibum.

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan bukunya," ucap Kibum seraya berdiri dan mengambil beberapa buku. Tanpa bertanya, Kibum mengambil buku matematika dan bahasa inggris. Dua pelajaran yang paling tak bisa dipahami Yesung. Bukankah tanpa ia sadari, ia mengenal Yesung sangat dalam?

"Ya! Kenapa pelajaran itu?" protes Yesung.

Kibum menepuk jidat Yesung dengan bukunya. "Karena kau lemah dalam pelajaran ini!" ucapnya.

Yesung merengut sebal. "Baiklah!" ucapnya seraya menarik kakinya dan bersila di atas tempat tidur Kibum.

Glup! Kibum menelan ludahnya. Karena posisi duduknya, paha Yesung terekspos sempurna. Belum lagi kancing bajunya yang tak tertutup sempurna.

"Kibummie, rumus ini yang paling tak aku mengerti. Bisa jelaskan padaku?" tanyanya seraya mendongak menatap Kibum. "Ki-kibummie?" ucap Yesung gugup saat menyadari tatapan Kibum yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ne?"

"R-rumus yang ini..."

Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yesung, seraya memperhatikan buku yang Yesung tunjuk. Tapi ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Karena posisinya sekarang, ia justru dapat mencium aroma tubuh Yesung yang begitu menggoda.

"Kim Ye-" namja tampan itu menoleh hendak memberikan satu jawaban, tapi yang ia dapati justru wajah Yesung yang tepat berada di depannya, karena namja itu yang menoleh saat Kibum menyebut namanya.

Dua obsidian itu beradu pandang. Tatapan yang tajam itu perlahan berubah menjadi sayu. Dan jarak yang tak seberapa itupun semakin memudar saat Kibum mulai memberanikan diri untuk mencium namja manis itu sekali lagi.

Yesung hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat namja tampan itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, hingga tak menyadari posisi mereka tak lagi seperti semula. Dan saat hawa dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya, ia baru menyadarinya. Bahwa tak sehelai benangpun yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, karena sentuhan Kibum telah menggantikan pakaian tipis itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Diiringi suara hujan, keduanya menyatu dalam cinta yang dalam. Mengabaikan buku-buku yang berserakkan di sekitar mereka. Mengabaikan logika dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menikmati segala rasa yang tercipta diantara mereka. Mendesahkan nafas cinta yang selama ini terpendam. Menjadi milik satu sama lainnya.

"Saranghae, Kim Yesung," bisik Kibum di akhir babak baru cinta mereka.

"Nado saranghae, Choi Kibum," jawab Yesung dengan nafas naik turun.

Kibum tersenyum seraya menarik tubuh polos Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun," janjinya.

Yesung tersenyum dalam dekapannya. Mengecup ringan dada namja tampan itu sebagai jawaban atas janji yang ia ikrarkan.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Yesung menghambur memeluk Kibum sesaat setelah menemukan namanya di daftar mahasiswa baru yang lolos masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku senang melihat kalian bersama, tapi jangan membuatku jengah dengan kemesraan kalian!" komentar Taemin yang mendaftar di tempat yang sama.

"Itu urusanmu," jawab Kibum dingin, -as always- lalu berbalik pergi.

"Bummie tunggu!" panggil Yesung sambil berlari mengejar Kibum hingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Aoww!" erang keduanya.

"Ya! Yesung'ah. Kau seroboh seperti biasanya!" ucap Shindong.

"Hyung, kau mengenal namja bodoh ini?" ucap namja manis yang ditabrak Yesung.

"Kami satu SMA."

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum yang dijawab anggukan Yesung. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum kemudian pada sepupu Shindong.

Namja manis itu terpaku. Terpesona pada namja tampan itu. "N-nan, gwaenchana," ucapnya gugup.

Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Yesung begitu mendengar jawaban itu. Tanpa tersenyum atau ekspresi apapun.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya lagi pada Yesung sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung. "Lain kali hati-hati," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasihnya, dan menggandengnya pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Hyung! Namja tampan itu, apa hyung juga mengenalnya?"

"Ne. Itu Choi Kibum, kekasihnya."

"Mwo? Mereka sama sekali tidak serasi. Aku pasti akan merebutnya."

Shindong tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan berpikir untuk menjadi orang ke-tiga diantara mereka. Karena kau pasti gagal," ucapnya mengulang apa yang pernah ia katakan pada Lee Donghae yang memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari mereka dan kuliah di kota lain.

"Ne?"

"Kim Yesung hanya mencintai Kibum. Dan Choi Kibum hanya bisa bersikap lembut pada Yesung. Dia tak pernah menatap orang lain."

"Cih! Omong kosong!"

"Sekalipun kau bisa mendekatinya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu mereka."

"Mwo?"

"Karena mereka adalah pasangan paling dicintai di sekolah kami. Bahkan semua rela memendam perasaan mereka pada keduanya, untuk terus melihat senyum Kim Yesung dan cinta Choi Kibum untuknya."

Namja di samping Shindong menatap punggung Yesung dan Kibum tak percaya. Sekuat itukah cinta mereka? Meski harus ia akui, sikap Kibum saat bertanya padanya dan pada kekasihnya memang sangat jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah."

.

**-on rainy days part 2, end-**

**.**

**.**

_masih sedikit terselip sifat Kyu. tapi udah lumayan kan? hehehe...  
><em>

Tengs buat:

DahsyatNyaff – YeShaSparkClouds – SasaClouds – Kim Raein – Kyutiesung – I'm dhie Cloud's – yesungie lover – yeseong – dillah. Elzaesaaashfi

Jeremi kim84 – ErmaClouds 13 – Clouds. Neena – Cloud 246 – Sisil. li24 – reny. rhey – Nakazawa Ryu – siti. sisun – rina afrida – cloudsition cungie

Rikarika – purie. sarie – Dor4cloudELF – Ye'Im Clouds – wpnwon – sukayesunguke – AKUsukaYESUNG – rinny. Agustya – afifah. kulkasnyachangmin

Mylovelyyeye – . 144 – Gaemcloudokta – OOOOOblokOOOOO – 0706

Dan para guest.

Bersambung ke **TEARDROPS IN THE RAIN**.


	4. Teardrops In The Rain part 1

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

.

Dari awal ini bukan cerita serial, tapi saling berkesinambungan. Jadi jika alurnya loncat jauh dari Chap kemarin, maklum aja ne... banyak yang nungguin siapa adik sepupu Shindong. Mianhae, sepertinya ada salah paham. Sengaja nggak aku sebutkan namanya karena dia bukan tokoh penting dalam cerita. Karena orang ketiga diantara KiSung adalah Choi Siwon. Hehehe...

.

_**TEARDROPS IN THE RAIN**_

_**Part 1**_

_**WonSung**_

_Happy reading_

_._

Choi Siwon memukul kemudinya dengan kesal. Sudah dua hari Heechul pulang ke Korea. Tapi namja itu masih saja beralasan lelah, tiap kali Siwon mengajaknya menemui keluarganya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah lama berpacaran. Apa Heechul sama sekali tak berniat untuk menikah, atau paling tidak bertunangan dengannya?

Namja tampan itu sampai tak berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja, dan memilih kembali ke rumahnya.

Rasa kesalnya sedikit memudar saat melihat motor sport milik adik satu-satunya terparkir di halaman luas rumah mereka. Sepertinya si bungsu sudah pulang kuliah. Dan pasti kekasih manisnya pun ikut bersamanya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Dan seperti dugaannya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasih adiknya yang tengah membantu ummanya di dapur. Dan seperti biasa ummanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena ia dan Kibum sama sekali tak punya sisi manis, dan tak ada seorang putri dalam keluarga ini, makanya ummanya sangat menyukai Yesung yang notabene sangat manis dan cantik melebihi yeoja.

"Dimana adik tampanku? Biasanya dia tak pernah jauh dari malaikatnya?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba yang membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yesung heran. Sejak ia pacaran dengan putra bungsu keluarga Choi, 3 bulan yang lalu, Yesung memang telah menghilangkan kata 'nim' dalam panggilannya pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku yang duluan bertanya padamu, Yesungie, kenapa kau balik bertanya?" ucap Siwon gemas sambil menarik hidung mancung Yesung.

"A...! Appoyo!" erang Yesung sambil menepis tangan lancang Siwon.

"Wonnie!" geram sang umma.

Siwon terkikik. "Mianhae...!"

"Ck! Kau senang sekali membuatku menderita. Jangan-jangan Siwonnie hyung diam-diam membenciku karena telah merebut adik kesayangannya?" sungut Yesung.

Siwon kembali tertawa. "Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kibummie masih di kampus. Umma memintaku ke sini, dan karena kuliahku hari ini sudah selesai, makanya aku datang sendiri," jawab Yesung.

"Dengan motor Kibum? Ya! Yesungie! Apa kau tahu itu berbahaya?" marah Siwon.

"Wae? Aku ini kan juga namja, hyung! Aku juga bisa naik motor," protes Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut –coret- kesal.

"Tapi Yesungie..."

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian ini! Kalau umma tidak mengenal kalian, umma pasti berpikir kalian ini pacaran. Kalian selalu saja ribut!" omel sang Umma.

Yesung meleletkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

"Coba ini," sang umma menyuapkan sesendok pasta buatannya ke mulut Yesung.

"Emm..., mashita!" ucap si manis sambil mengambil alih sendok itu. "Enak," ucapnya sembari mengambil satu sendok lagi saus pasta itu dan mencicipinya sedikit, lalu menyuapkan sisanya pada Siwon.

"Emm! Umma! Terlalu banyak tomat. Ini asam!" komen Siwon.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya ummanya tak percaya lalu mencoba pasta buatannya. "Yesungie, kau menambahkan tomat lagi?"

"Ne. Ini enak kok," jawab Yesung polos.

"Aish, sepertinya lidahmu bermasalah. Sana, rapikan meja saja. Kau bisa merusak masakan umma," ucap nyonya Choi, mengusir Yesung.

"Arraseo," jawab Yesung pasrah.

Siwon tertawa. Hanya sepersekian detik, karena Yesung menendang kakinya saat melewatinya.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Beraninya kau menendang pangeran Choi yang dipuja seluruh dunia?!" protesnya sambil mengikuti Yesung.

"Ck ck...! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali membentakku, hyungie?"

"Mwo?"

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, aku pasti berpikir itu hanya alasan agar kau mendapatkan perhatianku kan? Karena kau menyukaiku," tuduh Yesung sambil mengacungkan sebuah garpu pada Siwon.

"Mwo?!" teriak Siwon kesal.

Yesung tertawa melihatnya. "Aku bercanda, hyungie!" ucapnya kemudian sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Belum sempat Siwon memprotes saat ponsel si manis berdering. Dan namja itu langsung mengangkatnya tanpa memeriksa nama si pemanggil. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa si penelpon. Atau ia menggunakan nada dering khusus untuknya?

"Ne, Kibummie?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hanya sesaat sebelum ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya dengan ekspresi anehnya.

Siwon terkekeh. Dapat ia tebak. Pasti adiknya sedang mengomel di ujung sana.

"Arraseo. Aku akan kembali. Neeeee..., aku akan pelan-pelaaaaaaaan. Kalau perlu aku akan menuntun sepedanya, dan tidak menaikinya!"

Klik! Si manis menutup telepon dengan ekspresi kesal.

"See? Semua pasti mencemaskanmu kan?" komen Siwon.

Yesung nyengir mendengarnya. "Umma, Kibummie memintaku kembali. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantu umma," pamit Yesung mengabaikan ucapan Siwon.

"Ne. Hati-hati!"

"Ne, umma," jawab Yesung sembari berlalu.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Jangan naik motor lagi! Aku akan mengantarmu!" teriak Siwon seraya berlari kecil menyusul Yesung.

Nyonya Choi yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau kau menuruti umma dan mencari kekasih seperti Yesung, kau pasti sebahagia ini tiap hari, Siwonnie," gumamnya.

"Andai Yesungie punya saudara," ucapnya lagi sambil mengupas daun bawang.

..

Pipi Yesung menggembung saat melihat Lee Hyukjae terus bergelanyut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Namja itu benar-benar gigih. Dia tak pernah menyerah merayu Kibum meski dia tahu, Kibum sudah punya kekasih.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Kibum akhirnya sambil menyentakkan tangannya. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan sepupu Shindong itu.

"Hei, tuan muda Choi!" panggil Siwon.

Kibum menoleh mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut melihat kakaknya. Tapi tak begitu penting baginya, saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah namja manis di sebelah kakaknya itu.

Langkahnya pelan mendekati kekasihnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan di bibir Yesung.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"Kajja, kita naik bis," ucapnya seraya menarik Yesung pergi.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana, eoh?" panggil Siwon.

"Naik bis," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo? Kalian kan bisa pulang denganku?"

"Hyung mau menjadi setan diantara kami?" jawab Kibum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menarik Yesung pergi.

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Apa maksudmu?!"

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Ekspresi namja tampan itu perlahan berubah setelah kedua namja itu pergi.

Deja vu.

Ia selalu kehilangan kebahagian itu setelah mereka pergi. Dan ia sadar, sesuatu yang salah tengah merasuki hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, ia memiliki rasa itu. Tiap kali ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat motor adiknya di rumahnya, bukan karena rasa cinta pada adiknya itu. Bukan karena kedekatan mereka. Tapi karena ia selalu menantikan saat-saat Kibum datang membawa Yesung ke rumah.

Siwon jatuh cinta padanya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

.

**-teardrops in the rain-**

**.**

Kibum memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di pundak namja manisnya. Menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Yesung salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam bis? Membuat semua mata menatap pada mereka.

"Kyaaa, romantisnya!" seru beberapa pelajar yang ada di sana sambil mengambil beberapa foto.

Kibum menoleh, memberikan tatapan dingin pada mereka. Seolah mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengambil foto kekasih manisnya.

"Dia tampan, tapi menyeramkan," bisik salah satu dari mereka.

"Padahal sikapnya pada kekasihnya sangat manis," sambung yang lain.

Yesung terkikik mendengarnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum heran.

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani," jawabnya.

Kibum tak bertanya lagi. Sementara si manis masih tersenyum. Melupakan rasa kesalnya pada kekasihnya tadi. Mungkin dia kesal saat namja Lee itu terus menempel pada Kibumnya. Tapi selalu saja rasa itu hilang tiap kali ia sadari, Choi Kibum tak pernah menanggapinya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan bersikap lembut pada Yesung saja. Dan itu membuat Yesung tak memiliki alasan untuk kesal padanya.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tak memiliki apa-apa. Tapi seorang Choi Kibum dengan sepenuh hati mencintainya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung. Dan Yesung tak ingin merusaknya dengan cemburu yang tak beralasan.

Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di halte tak jauh dari jalan menuju rumah keluarga Choi. Dan keduanya turun sambil bergandengan tangan. Menambah iri orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Tunggu, Bummie," ucap Yesung sambil melepas gandengan Kibum untuk membuka tasnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang berdering.

"Nugu?"

"Umma," jawab Yesung. "Ne, umma? Menginap di rumah ahjussi? Arraseo."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum saat Yesung menyelesaikan panggilan yang hanya beberapa menit itu.

"Umma dan appa sedang mengunjungi kerabat kami, dan ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Jadi harus menginap di sana."

"Jadi malam ini kau sendirian?"

"Gwaenchana. Rumah kami berada di kawasan yang aman," jawab Yesung.

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya menggandeng kembali tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya melanjutkan langkahnya.

..

"Malam ini Yesung akan menginap di sini," ucap Kibum tiba-tiba di tengah makan malam mereka.

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Jeongmalyo? Umma akan meminta maid menyiapkan kamar untuknya," ucap sang umma semangat. "Tunggu, kau tidak bermaksud memintanya tidur di kamarmu kan, Kibummie?" tebak sang umma.

Tiga namja muda yang ada di sana tersedak mendengarnya.

"Umma!" protes Kibum dan Yesung bareng. Sementara Siwon hanya melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan mengajarkan hal-hal seperti itu pada mereka, yeobo. Mereka masih polos," ucap sang appa.

Hampir saja Yesung kembali tersedak mendengarnya. Kedua dewasa itu tak tahu, mereka sudah tak sepolos itu meski baru sekali saja mereka melakukan hal dewasa itu.

Pembicaraan itu terpotong saat ponsel Siwon berdering.

"Aku angkat telpon dulu," pamit Siwon sambil beranjak pergi. Masih sempat namja itu menyebut nama Heechul saat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jadi mereka masih berhubungan?" tanya sang appa.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" umma balik bertanya.

"Aku pikir mereka telah putus. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Kim Heechul. Dia berada di Korea tapi Siwon sama sekali tak membawanya datang menemui kita. Aku berpikir itu karena mereka telah putus."

"Siwon Hyung selalu berpikir dia hebat. Kenyataannya dia kalah oleh cintanya pada Heechul hyung. Bodoh!" ucap Kibum.

Yesung menatap Kibum tak mengerti. Begitu pula dua orangtua namja itu. Yesung merasa suasana ruang makan tak sehangat sebelumnya. Ada masalah serius apa? Meski ia telah begitu dekat dengan keluarga ini, tapi ia tak tahu ada masalah apa dengan hubungan Siwon dan kekasihnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar," pamit Siwon yang tak melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Jangan terlalu malam. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan malam ini hujan akan sangat deras!" pesan sang umma.

Siwon tak menjawab. Hanya berlalu pergi begitu saja.

..

Yesung melirik jam di meja Kibum. Sudah larut malam, dan Siwon belum kembali. Apa tadi dia bertengkar dengan kekasihnya?

"Bummie'ah, Heechul hyung itu seperti apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Kibum menutup bukunya yang baru selesai ia kerjakan, lalu menoleh pada Yesung.

"Itu..., Siwon hyung terlihat murung setelah menerima telepon tadi. Apa mereka bertengkar?"

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. "Mereka selalu bertengkar tiap ada kesempatan. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi kami."

"Ne?"

"Siwon hyung terlalu dibutakan cinta. Sementara namja yang ia cintai selalu angin-anginan."

Yesung termangu mendengar ucapan Kibum. Masih sedikit tak mengerti. Namun tak berniat bertanya lagi.

"Em, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku," ucap Yesung kemudian sembari beranjak turun dari ranjang Kibum.

"Di sini saja," ucap Kibum yang telah menangkap tangannya.

"Ne?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

Kibum tak menjawab. Satu tarikannya membuat tubuh Yesung limbung dan jatuh ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ya! Kibummie! Apa ya-"

Kalimat Yesung tak selesai saat namja tampan itu membungkam bibirnya.

"Ki-kibummie?" ucap Yesung gelisah saat si tampan mulai menyentuh kancing piyamanya.

"Stt...," Kibum meminta Yesung diam sembari kembali menciumnya. "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, baby," bisiknya seduktif.

Wajah Yesung merona mendengarnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya keduanya sebenarnya tak mempunyai pikiran akan mengulang malam melelahkan sekaligus romantis itu sampai nyonya Choi mengatakannya tadi.

Dan sekarang, keduanya sama-sama tak mampu lagi menahan rasa yang mendesak di dada mereka. Yesung merindukannya. Merindukan sentuhan Kibum di tubuhnya. Begitupun Kibum yang merindukan tubuh namja manisnya.

Perlahan, pakaian di tubuh mereka terlepas satu persatu. Menyisakan tubuh polos keduanya. Desah yang bersahutan, derit ranjang, ciuman yang liar, mengiringi bersatunya kedua tubuh itu dalam pelukan malam.

Untung saja, jarak antara kamar satu dan lainnya cukup jauh, jadi mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Yesung terbangun saat menyadari ruangan terasa gelap.

"Mati lampu," desahnya.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Di sampingnya Kibum masih terlelap memeluknya. Si manis tersenyum mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu yang mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dan turun dari ranjang. Memungut kemeja namja tampannya dan mengenakannya.

Ia merasa haus dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar Kibum untuk mengambil minuman. Meski sedikit khawatir akan ada yang melihatnya dengan keadaan yang..., tak perlu di katakan kan? Tapi ia tetap memberanikan diri menuju dapur. Beruntung, hujan yang deras di luar menyebabkan mati lampu, dan sepertinya seluruh penghuni rumah tak terusik sedikitpun dengan hal itu.

Si manis sedikit tersentak saat melihat sesosok tubuh berdiri bersandar di belakangnya.

"Kibummie?" tanyanya memastikan. Karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu.

"Hmm," jawaban yang ambigu.

Yesung bernafas lega. "Aku pikir Choi ahjussi. Memalukan sekali kalau sampai appamu melihatku seperti ini. Mau minum?" ucap Yesung.

Namja di depannya menggeleng.

"Oh, sebaiknya aku mengambil piyamaku. Aku akan tidur di kamar ta-, emmph..!"

Lagi-lagi kalimat Yesung terputus karena sebuah ciuman.

"Ki-kibummie..."

"Sttt!" namja itu kembali membungkam bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya dan menyudutkan tubuh Yesung pada lemari es di belakangnya. Tangan besarnya mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Yesung. Dan ia beruntung karena si manis tak sempat memakai apapun di dalamnya.

"Sshh, Kibummieh..., jangan lagiieh...," cegah Yesung. Tapi penolakannya tak digubris. Namja itu justru kembali menciumi bibirnya sambil terus membelai tubuh mungil itu.

Yesung melemah. Ia tak bisa menolak lagi. Sentuhan itu benar-benar membuatnya terlena. Ia terhanyut sampai-sampai tak menyadari, namja itu telah melepas semua kancing kemejanya.

"Bummiiieh, jangan di sini," pintanya saat namja itu menciumi dadanya yang terbuka.

Tak ada sahutan. Tapi ia berhenti bergerak dan mengangkat Yesung, membawanya meninggalkan dapur, masuk ke kamar tamu yang disiapkan untuk Yesung.

Dan sekali lagi desahan menggoda itu terdengar. Namun dari tempat yang berbeda. Di tengah kegelapan, diiringi irama hujan dan kilat yang menyambar bersahutan, keduanya saling berbagi ciuman. Saling berbagi sentuhan. Hingga dinginnya malam terkikis oleh kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

Sampai akhirnya rasa lelah menghentikan aktifitas malam mereka. Yesung terlelap dalam dekapan namja tampan itu, hingga pagi menjelang.

Yesung membuka matanya. Di luar sana hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Tapi sepertinya tak lagi mati lampu. Namja manis itu bangkit saat menyadari sebentar lagi pasti semua penghuni rumah akan terbangun.

"Kibumm-" niatnya membangunkan Kibum sirna saat ia tak mendapati kekasihnya di ruangan itu.

Yesung membungkam mulutnya. Airmatanya jatuh tanpa komando.

"Si-siwonnie hyung...," sebutnya saat menyadari namja yang tengah tertidur dengan tubuh polos di sampingnya adalah orang lain.

Yesung turun dari ranjang. Mengambil pakaiannya yang memang ada di kamar itu semalam, sebelum ia berganti dengan piyama milik Kibum. Dengan cepat memakainya dan segera meninggalkan rumah itu dengan hati hancur.

..

Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa ia bermimpi Yesung menangis. Dan saat ia terbangun, namja manis itu tak ada di kamarnya. Si tampan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap pakaian mereka yang masih berserakan.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya seraya masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara di kamar lain.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar tadi, ia melihat Yesung berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berpikir itu hanya mimpi. Tapi saat ia melihat pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, ia tersadar itu bukan mimpi.

Semalam setelah Heechul menelponnya, memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak tanpa alasan jelas, ia pergi untuk minum. Patah hati? Tidak separah itu. Ia justru merasa ada satu beban yang hilang dari pundaknya. Ia minum untuk melepas beban itu. Dan ia kembali saat mati lampu.

Seperti biasa langsung masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air putih. Tapi dalam gelap malam, ia justru menemukan Yesung yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis milik adiknya, berada di sana.

Dada Siwon sesak melihatnya. Hatinya terluka. Ia sadar, Yesung adalah milik Kibum. Seharusnya ia tak terkejut jika suatu saat melihat pemandangan itu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka akan sampai di tahap 'itu'. Tapi saat melihat Yesung hanya mengenakan kemeja milik Kibum dengan kancing yang berantakan, dengan aroma khas sisa percintaan mereka, Siwon merasa sangat cemburu. Dan akal sehatnya menghilang tergantikan nafsu dan emosinya yang akhirnya ia sesali.

"Mianhae, Yesungie...," sesalnya.

..

Kim Yesung terus berlari menembus derasnya hujan. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sanggupkah ia menatap Kibum setelah ini?

Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tak menyadari bahwa namja yang menyentuhnya semalam adalah orang lain. Bagaimana ia tak mengenali dan tak bisa membedakan sentuhan dari kekasihnya sendiri dengan namja lain?

Dia telah membagi tubuhnya pada orang lain. Pada kakak dari namja yang ia cintai. Dan dalam semalam, dua bibit tertanam dalam tubuhnya dari kedua Choi bersaudara itu. Masih pantaskah ia bersanding dengan Kibum? Lalu bagaimana saat ia bertemu Choi Siwon? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

..

Lee Taemin menatap Kibum yang datang sendiri. Tak biasanya sepupunya itu melepaskan Yesung dari pandangannya, kecuali saat kuliah berlangsung. Biasanya si tampan selalu mendampinginya karena terlalu takut orang lain akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati miliknya.

"Taemin'ah, kau melihat Yesungku?" tanyanya.

See? Bahkan kata-katanya terdengar over.

"Aku justru ingin bertanya padamu. Kalian tidak pergi bersama?"

Dahi Kibum bertaut. "Ani. Semalam dia menginap di rumahku. Tapi dia pergi tanpa pamit pagi ini. Aku mencarinya ke rumahnya tapi tidak ada. Orangtuanya masih di desa kerabatnya."

"Mungkin dia naik bis?"

"Ponselnya mati, Lee Taemin!"

"Ah!" Taemin bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan-jangan dia diculik?!" paniknya.

"Ya! Lee Taemin!" bentak Kibum karena sepupunya justru membuatnya semakin cemas.

"Kibummie!" tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan manja terdengar, disusul pelukan di lengan Kibum.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Lepaskan sepupuku!" protes Taemin. Baginya Kibum hanya milik Yesung. Tidak ada yang boleh mengusik mereka. Hmm, siapa yang lebih over sekarang?

"Shireo!"

Kibum menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Lee Hyukjae'ssi, apa kau bertemu Yesungku?"

Hyukkie menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Ani! Sekalipun melihatnya, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat."

"Kami sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Lee Hyukjae!" marah Taemin.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak melihatnya. Kenapa? Dia menghilang? Mungkin saja dia menemukan kekasih baru dan mengkhianatimu, Kibummie."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kim Yesung!" ucap Kibum dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin pada namja di sampingnya.

Lee Hyukjae tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Choi Kibum yang sedingin ini.

"Aku akan mencarinya di kelasnya. mungkin dia sudah di sana," ucap Kibum pada Taemin lalu berbalik pergi.

"Taemin'ah, kenapa dia jadi mengerikan?" tanya Hyukkie pada Taemin.

"Dia bahkan bersikap seperti itu sepanjang aku mengenalnya. Dia hanya bersikap lembut pada kekasihnya. Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. Arra?" ucap Taemin sambil menepuk pundak Lee Hyukjae.

Namja manis itu tak menjawab. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Tapi sebenarnya kemana kura-kura itu?" gerutu Taemin sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Yesung.

Lee Hyukjae menoleh. "Itu..., sebenarnya tadi saat berangkat, aku melihatnya naik bis ke arah lain."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas dia naik bis ke arah lain, bukan ke kampus ini."

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa sebenarnya mereka bertengkar? Bukankah semalam dia menginap di rumah keluarga Choi?

"Atau aku tanya Siwon hyung saja?" gumam Taemin sembari menekan beberapa angka, nomor telepon kakak sepupunya.

Namja manis itu sedikit tak sabar karena Siwon tak juga mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?!" serobot Taemin saat Siwon mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ada apa Taemin'ah? Aku sedang tidak enak badan."_

"Benarkah? Aku mengganggumu? Mianhae, padahal aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"_Katakan saja. Ada apa?"_

"Ani..., itu, apa Kibum dan Yesungie bertengkar?"

"_N-ne?" _Siwon tersentak di ujung sana.

"Yesung tidak masuk kuliah. Kibum mencarinya sejak tadi. Dan seseorang melihat Yesung naik bis ke arah lain. Aku pikir mereka bertengkar. Hyung tahu sesuatu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Di ujung sana Siwon tampak sangat gelisah. Dia tahu alasan Yesung menghilang. Dan itu membuatnya sangat cemas.

"Hyung? Siwon hyung?" panggil Taemin.

"_Taemin'ah, aku akan mencarinya. Kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menemukannya."_

"Ne?" tanya Taemin bingung. Tapi pria di ujung telepon telah meninggalkan line.

Kenapa Siwon hyungnya sangat cemas? Kenapa dia yang mencari Yesung? Apa Kibum dan Yesung benar-benar bertengkar semalam?

..

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bisa sakit jika mandi terlalu lama!" panggil Jonghyun, sepupu Yesung. Namja manis itu sedang berada di apartement sepupunya.

Yesung tak menyahut. Ia masih terus berusaha menghapus tanda di sekujur tubuhnya yang tak ia kenali lagi dari siapa tanda itu. Semua bercampur. Yesung merasa sangat kotor. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kibum. Meski ia tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, tapi tetap saja Yesung telah mengkhianatinya.

"Mianhae Kibummie..., mianhae..."

Airmatanya terus mengalir.

"Hyung, aku mohon keluarlah. Katakan sesuatu!" panggil Kim Jonghyun lagi.

Yesung mendongak. Membiarkan air mengguyur wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Sebelum akhirnya mematikan kran air, dan menyelesaikan mandinya.

Klek!

Jonghyun menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak melihat wajah pucat sepupunya.

"Gwaenchana? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak pernah datang ke sini dan sekarang muncul tiba-tiba dengan keadaan seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu, eoh?" tanya Jonghyun cemas seraya menyentuh dahi dan leher Yesung. Memastikan suhu tubuh namja itu dalam keadaan normal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jjong'ah," ucap Yesung seraya melangkah meninggalkan Jonghyun.

"Geotjimal. Tubuhmu tidak mengatakan kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Jonghyun sambil menarik Yesung kembali menghadapnya. "A-apa ini?" sentak namja itu saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Yesung.

Yesung menepis tangan Jonghyun. "Bukan apa-apa. Boleh aku pinjam pakaianmu, Jonghyun'ah?"

"Hm, ambil saja. Setelah ganti pakaian kita makan siang di luar," ucap Jonghyun tak bersemangat.

"Arraseo," jawab Yesung.

.

**-teardrops in the rain-**

**.**

Jonghyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, mengamati kakak sepupunya yang tampak tak menikmati makan siang mereka. Si manis hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa menyendok sedikitpun. Pandangannya tampak kosong.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Kau mau makan di tempat lain?"

Yesung tersentak. "Aniyo. Ini enak."

"Apanya yang enak jika kau sama sekali tak menyentuhnya?" komentar Jonghyun.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena aku kehujanan tadi."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kajja, kita ke dokter saja!" kata Jonghyun seraya berdiri dari bangkunya. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menarik Yesung keluar dari restoran langganannya.

"Tidak perlu, Jonghyun'ah. Aku hanya perlu istirahat," ucap Yesung.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, hyung."

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku sanggup menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk es krim," ucapnya.

"Jinjja?" ucap Jonghyun tak percaya.

Yesung mengangguk mantap.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, sepupu tampanmu ini akan membelikanmu es krim dan makanan lain yang kau suka. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm," jawab Yesung ambigu.

Jonghyun mencubit pipi Yesung gemas. "Tapi setidaknya tersenyumlah...!" rengeknya.

"Cih!" decih Yesung sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Nah! Ini baru manis!" seru Jonghyun sambil memeluk kakaknya gemas. "Kalau kau bukan kakakku, aku pasti akan memacarimu, hyung. Kau sangat manis!"

"Ya! Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan aku! Semua orang melihat kita!"

"Shireo! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, hyung. Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku? Kita sedang di jalanan, Jjong!" pinta Yesung sambil menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan sepupunya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya! Kim Jonghyun!" bentak Yesung.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan tubuh Jonghyun menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Dan yang Yesung dapati adalah seseorang yang mencengkram kerah baju Jonghyun yang telah terjatuh di jalanan.

"Wooo! Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan?" ucap Jonghyun kaget.

"S-Siwon hyung?" sentak Yesung. "Choi Siwon'ssi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap Yesung kemudian sembari menepis tangan Siwon. "Gwaenchana, Jonghyun'ah?" tanyanya cemas.

Siwon tersentak. Kaget dengan panggilan Yesung yang berubah padanya.

"Nuguya? Namjachingumu, hyung?" tanya Jonghyun.

"A-ni. Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo kita pergi," ucap Yesung sambil menarik Jonghyun berdiri.

"Tapi, hyung? Apa kalian bertengkar? Ah, matta! Kalian bertengkar pasti karena hal 'itu' kan?" goda Jonghyun.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

Jonghyun menoleh pada Siwon. "Annyeonghaseyo, hyung. Aku sepupu Yesung hyung. Kim Jonghyun imnida."

Siwon tersentak. "Sepupu?"

"Ne, kau pasti berpikir aku kekasih gelapnya kan? Kalian bertengkar? Jangan-jangan hyung memaksa sepupuku melakukan 'itu' makanya dia marah?"

"Ya! Kim Jonghyun! Jangan bicara hal yang tak kau tahu!" teriak Yesung marah, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Siwon dan sepupunya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" gumam Jonghyun.

"Kim Jonghyun'ssi, boleh aku bicara dengannya?"

Jonghyun menoleh. "Tentu saja. Kau kekasihnya kan? Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya."

Siwon mengangguk, lalu berlari mengejar Yesung yang telah jauh pergi. Masih sempat Jonghyun lihat Siwon yang menarik Yesung, memaksanya masuk ke mobil mewahnya, dan membawanya pergi.

..

Tangan Siwon semakin kencang mencengkram kemudinya. Di sampingnya Yesung sama sekali tak mau menatapnya.

"Mianhae...," ucap Siwon entah yang ke-berapa kalinya .

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Lakukan apa saja padaku, tapi jangan hanya diam seperti ini, Yesungie. Aku mohon," pinta Siwon.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Choi Siwon sajangnim," ucap Yesung dingin.

Siwon tersentak. Bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Yesung tak pernah bersikap kaku padanya.

"Yesungie-"

Yesung beringsut mundur menghindari sentuhan tangan Siwon di kepalanya. Membuat jantung namja tampan itu berdenyut menyakitkan. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari perpisahannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Yesung tak bersuara. Hanya membiarkan namja di sampingnya mengemudi meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam. Bahkan sampai mereka sampai di rumah orangtua Yesung.

"Aku harap, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu," ucap Yesung saat keluar dari mobil Siwon. Sementara namja yang ia tinggalkan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk membantahnya.

Ia sadar. Ia telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam di hati Yesung. Dia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Yesung padanya. Mengkhianati rasa sayang namja manis itu sebagai seorang kakak yang tak pernah Yesung miliki.

Baru beberapa langkah Yesung meninggalkan mobil Siwon saat seseorang menerjang memeluknya.

"K-Kibummie?" sentaknya.

"Kau pergi kemana, eoh? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku mohon jangan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku bisa gila jika semenit saja tak melihatmu," ucap Kibum tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Mianhae...," lirih Yesung yang berakhir dengan sebuah tangisan.

"Kenapa menangis, eoh? Aku tidak marah, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Aku mohon jangan menangis, Yesungie," ucap Kibum seraya melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng. Seraya kembali memeluk Kibum. "Saranghae, Kibummie. Jeongmal Saranghamnida. Saranghaeyo...," ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada namja yang ia cintai itu.

Tak jauh dari keduanya, Siwon masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya menghentikan mobilnya. Denyut jantungnya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Dia adalah satu-satunya pendosa dalam hal ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjauh dari mereka, sebelum kebencian Yesung padanya semakin dalam.

...

Sudah seminggu sejak Yesung tiba-tiba menghilang. Selama itu pula Yesung selalu menolak untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Choi. Bukan hanya itu, Kibum bahkan merasa, sudah seminggu ini Yesung mulai menjauhinya.

Yesung yang sekarang berubah menjadi tertutup dan penyendiri. Bahkah Kibum sering merasa, senyum yang Yesung tunjukkan terlihat palsu. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Membosankan!" keluh Hyukkie.

Taemin menoleh. "Wae?"

"Aku selalu ingin merebut Choi Kibum dari Kim Yesung karena aku iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi akhir-akhir ini terasa membosankan! Sepupumu semakin tak tersentuh. Dia jadi menakutkan. Pasti karena Kim Yesung yang mengabaikannya. Kalau mereka seperti itu, jadi tidak menarik!"

Taemin hanya mengerjap mendengarnya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu, bahkan Kim Yesung sama sekali tak terpancing saat aku menggodanya dengan mencium Choi Kibum di depannya. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?" tanya Hyukkie serius.

"Itu..."

Lee Taemin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Lee Hyukjae. Mungkin memang telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Apa Kibum telah melakukan sesuatu sebelum Yesung menghilang?

Tiba-tiba mata Taemin membola saat terbesit satu hal di kepalanya. Dengan cepat namja manis itu menelpon sepupunya.

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya saat ia menginap di rumahmu?!" teriaknya begitu Kibum mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau tidak pernah melihat televisi? Seorang yeoja akan bersikap seperti itu jika dia merasa khawatir, namja yang dia cintai tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan!"

"_Kau bicara apa? Katakan dengan jelas? Jangan berbelit-belit!"_

"Choi Kibum pabboya! Ini tentang Kim Yesung! Apa kau MENGHAMILINYA?!"

Brak!

Suara gaduh terdengar di kelas Taemin. Namja manis itu tersentak, dan menyadari betapa keras ia berbicara. Dan semua orang menatapnya penasaran. Sementara di ujung line, si jenius sudah berlari keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Yesung.

Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Kibummie? A-ada apa?"

"Kim Yesung, ayo kita ke rumahku," ucap Kibum tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku..."

"Jangan membuat alasan apapun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya!" ucap Kibum sambil menatap mata Yesung dengan tajam.

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung. Tubuhnya bergetar karenanya.

"Kau menghindariku sejak malam itu. Aku tahu alasannya."

"M-mwo?" ucap Yesung sambil meremas ujung kaosnya. Ia benar-benar takut mendengar ucapan Kibum selanjutnya.

Kibum menepuk jidat Yesung dengan gemas. "Pabboya! Mungkin aku sering mengatakan bahwa aku ingin meraih gelar terbaik di Universitas. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atasmu."

"Ne?"

"Kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu saat tahu kau hamil? Kim Yesung! Kau anggap apa aku ini?!"

"A-apa?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Malam itu..., aku akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk menanggung semuanya sendiri. Arraseo!?"

Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya. Namun ia sangat terharu mendengar ucapan namja dihadapannya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis sekarang?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" ucap Yesung mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Mwo?"

"Kau pikir seminggu setelah melakukan 'itu' sudah bisa mendapatkan hasil tes bahwa aku hamil? Mana ada yang seperti itu? Bodoh!"

"Jadi? Kau tidak..."

"Bodoh!" ucap Yesung sambil menyeka airmatanya.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang seraya memeluk Yesungnya. "Meski begitu aku akan tetap bertanggungjawab. Aku akan bicara dengan Umma dan Appa. Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya."

"Ki-Kibummie itu..."

"Aku akan pergi menemui mereka sekarang. Kau tunggu kabar bahagia dariku, ne!" ucap Kibum seraya mengecup kening Yesung lalu berlari meninggalkannya yang kebingungan.

..

"Minggu depan kita menikah, Yesungie."

Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang di telinga Yesung. Ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari bibir Kibum di telepon tadi.

Seharusnya ia bahagia kan? Dia akan menikah dengan pangeran pujaannya. Bahkan Kibum bilang besok kedua orangtuanya akan menemui orangtua Yesung untuk membicarakannya. Tuan dan nyonya Choi tidak ingin putranya menjadi namja yang tak bertanggungjawab. Meski dalam kenyataannya belum tentu Yesung hamil karena perbuatan mereka malam itu.

Dan itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Rasanya Yesung tengah membohongi seluruh dunia. Setiap malam ia selalu bermimpi buruk. Memimpikan Kibum yang meninggalkannya setelah tahu pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan. Tiap hari dalam seminggu menjelang pernikahannya terasa sangat menyiksa. Dan ia tak tahan lagi.

Hingga...

Taemin mengkode Kibum untuk tak mengikutinya masuk ke kamar Yesung. Sejak pagi namja tampan itu merengek ingin bertemu calon istrinya, yang katanya sakit sehari menjelang pernikahan mereka. Dan karena Umma Yesung mengatakan calon pengantin tak boleh bertemu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, terpaksa Kibum harus rela menunggu di luar kamar Yesung saja.

Dan baru saja Taemin berniat mengejutkan Yesung saat melihat benda di tangan Yesung.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil merebut benda itu.

Yesung tersentak. "Taemin?" sentaknya.

"Kau hamil Yesungie? Kau benar-benar hamil?" serunya yang ia yakini di luar sana Kibum pun pasti kaget dan senang mendengarnya.

"Berikan itu padaku. Mungkin itu salah. Lagi pula baru dua minggu setelah..."

"14 hari, itu waktu yang pas Yesungie. Ini tidak mungkin salah. Lagi pula...," Taemin melihat sekelilingnya. "Tidak mungkin semua alat itu salah kan?"

"Andwae..., ini tidak benar. Ini salah. Aku akan memeriksanya ke dokter."

"Wae? Kau sudah mencoba sebanyak ini dan semua positif kan? Selamat, Yesungie. Kau akan menjadi seorang umma."

"Ani! Ani! Ini salah. Ini salah, Lee Taemin! Aku tidak mau!"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Ayolah jika hanya karena kau hamil sebelum menikah, bukankah besok sudah berubah? Seharusnya kau bahagia kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anakku, Lee Taemin?!" teriak Yesung histeris.

"Mwo?" sentak Taemin mewakili kekagetan Kibum di luar kamarnya. "Ten-tentu saja, itu anak Kibum kan? Kau bukan tipe namja yang akan mengkhianatinya, Yesungie. Aku tidak percaya itu."

Yesung menggeleng. Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kenyataannya aku melakukannya, Taeminnie. Aku mengkhianati Kibum. Aku bercinta dengan oranglain di malam yang sama setelah melakukan hal itu dengannya."

"Hentikan, Kim Yesung!"

"Aku kotor, Lee Taemin! Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku membencinya!"

"Kim Yesung, hentikan!" perintah Taemin.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku membencinya! Choi Siwon! Dia..., dia...!"

"C-choi Si-"

"Ani! Ini anak Kibum! Bukan anak Choi Siwon, kan? Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengandung anak orang itu! Orang itu telah..., malam itu mati lampu dan..., dia menciumku, dia..., aku pikir dia Kibum, aku..."

"Hentikan!"

"Dia terus menjamahku, sepanjang malam dia..., aku..."

"Aku bilang hentikan, Kim Yesung! Cukup!" teriak Taemin sambil membanting hasil tes milik Yesung hingga hancur berkeping.

Yesung jatuh terduduk. Menangis tanpa henti. Sementara Kibum pun tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Namja tampan itupun menangis tanpa suara.

"Maldo andwae..."

.

_**Tbc**_

.

_Kepanjangaaaaaan...! gak kerasa kalo sepanjang ini jadinya. Mianhae. Terlalu bersemangat nulis. Hhehe._

_Dan untuk FF Secret, memang dibuat menggantung. Itu seni menulis kan? Hehehe..., aku memang suka membuat akhir yang seperti itu. mianhae..._

_Tengs buat yang mereview di Chap kemarin dan di Secret. Dan selamat datang untuk reader baru, baek yang review maupun yang follow dan favorite. Mian gak bisa disebut satu-satu. Semoga gak kapok untuk meninggalkan jejak._

_Dan satu hal lagi. Mungkin banyak yang tak sependapat dengan saya, tapi saya satu yang berada di belakang Lee Sungmin. Yang akan memberinya dukungan terbaik. Karena bagi saya, dia sudah cukup memberi kita banyak senyuman, dan kebahagiaan selama ini. Sekarang saatnya kita memberikan ia senyuman dan kebahagiaan dengan tak memberinya banyak tekanan._

_**Idol juga manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta. Saat dia menemukan cinta itu, mungkin itu adalah reward yang Tuhan berikan atas segala kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia berikan pada banyak orang.**_

_Mian jika kata-kata saya menyinggung beberapa pihak._

_See Ya!_


	5. teardrops 2

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

.

_Ada banyak komen mengejutkan. Salah satunya dari SasaClouds.., yah, ini kesalahan saya. Saya lupa Yesung namja. Dan memvonisnya hamil tanpa ada yang terkejut. Hahahha..., mianhae... dan juga dari CLOUDSiwonest. Ya! Apa maksudnya ngatain Kibum mandul? #jitak! Saya menjelaskannya di sini, jadi met baca aja._

_._

"_**C-choi Si-"**_

"_**Ani! Ini anak Kibum! Bukan anak Choi Siwon, kan? Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada mengandung anak orang itu! Orang itu telah..., malam itu mati lampu dan..., dia menciumku, dia..., aku pikir dia Kibum, aku..."**_

"_**Hentikan!"**_

"_**Dia terus menjamahku, sepanjang malam dia..., aku..."**_

"_**Aku bilang hentikan, Kim Yesung! Cukup!" teriak Taemin sambil membanting hasil tes milik Yesung hingga hancur berkeping.**_

_**Yesung jatuh terduduk. Menangis tanpa henti. Sementara Kibum pun tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Namja tampan itupun menangis tanpa suara.**_

"_**Maldo andwae..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TEARDROPS IN THE RAIN**_

_**Part 2**_

_**WonSung**_

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Lee Taemin keluar dari kamar Yesung setelah berhasil menenangkan namja manis itu hingga tertidur. Kakinya terasa lemas, dan tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tapi Taemin berusaha kuat untuk tidak jatuh. Masih ada satu namja lagi yang membutuhkannya saat ini.

Tak tega, namja Lee itu menoleh pelan pada Kibum yang terduduk, bersandar di dinding kamar Yesung. Dia sudah berusaha menghentikan Yesung, tapi namja manis itu tak mau berhenti bicara. Dan Taemin sangat menyesali, karena Kibum harus mendengar semuanya.

"Kibum'ah," ucapnya lirih, seraya menepuk pundak Kibum.

"Ini hanya mimpi kan, Taemin'ah? Ini bukan kenyataan kan? Siwon hyung..., dia tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kan? Ini bohong kan?"

Taemin tak menyahut.

"Tapi..., Yesungie bukan orang yang akan mengarang cerita seperti ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Lee Taemin?"

Taemin masih tak mampu bicara. Hanya membiarkan sepupunya mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kibum'ah...," Taemin berjongkok di depan Kibum. "Aku tahu kau sangat tertekan. Begitu pula dengan Yesung. Kau dengar sendiri betapa histerisnya dia tadi? Mungkin sebaiknya kau membicarakannya dengan Siwon hyung tentang hal ini."

Kibum mendongak menatap Taemin dengan tajam. "Mwo?!"

Namja yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Pernikahan kalian tinggal besok pagi. Dan Yesung hamil anak-, sebaiknya bicarakan masalah ini. Mungkin pernikahan ini perlu ditunda. Aku tidak mau memaksamu untuk melanjutkan semua ini sebelum semua jelas untukmu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin Yesung menderita jika kau berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Dan Siwon hyung harus bertanggungjawab atas..."

"Andwae! Kim Yesung milikku! Dan itu anakku! Siwon hyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"Kibum'ah?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Lee Taemin. Jangan biarkan satu orangpun tahu rahasia ini."

"Mwo?"

Kibum bangkit dari posisinya. "Jangan biarkan Siwon hyung atau siapapun tahu. Kim Yesung akan tetap menikah denganku. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah! Anggap kau tak pernah mendengar apapun. Aku akan menemani calon istriku," ucap Kibum seraya masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Kibum'ah, kau..."

Taemin bermaksud menyusul Kibum masuk ke kamar Yesung. Tapi namja tampan itu telah mengunci pintunya, membuat sepupunya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dengan terpaksa, Taemin meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

..

"Bagaimana, ahjussi?" tanya Kibum pada dokter yang ia panggil untuk memeriksa keadaan Yesung. Kedua orangtua Yesung tengah memeriksa gedung pernikahan bersama orangtua Kibum.

"Apa dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan sesuatu?"

"Ani. Waeyo? A-apa ada yang salah dengan kehamilannya?"

"Ini sesuatu yang langka. Dia tidak merasakan morning sick, dan masa ngidam. Karena dia seorang namja, dia tidak mengalami menstruasi, makanya dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir dia datang bulan. Jadi dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia hamil."

"Sebenarnya ahjussi ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kibum tak sabaran.

"Usia kehamilannya hampir mencapai 4 bulan, Kibum'ah. Ahjussi heran, bagaimana dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keadaan itu? Dia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluhkan apa-apa. Ini luar biasa."

"Mwo? Em-empat bulan? Jeongmalyo? Benarkah 4 bulan?"

"Tepatnya, 3 bulan 21 hari."

Mata Kibum membola. "3 bulan 21 hari..., hahahha...," namja itu tertawa.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" tanya dokter keluarga Choi itu heran.

Kibum menggeleng. "Gomawo, ahjussi! Gamsahamnida!" ucapnya sambil memeluk dokter itu lalu mendekati ranjang Yesung.

"Baiklah, jaga calon istrimu, Kibum'ah. Kehamilan pada namja sangat rawan. Meski selama ini dia terlihat normal, tapi kemungkinan apapun bisa terjadi jika dia terlalu tertekan."

"Arraseo. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan selalu menjaganya."

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Kibum, lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan kebahagiannya.

Namja tampan itu terus menciumi punggung tangan Yesung. Dia merasa sangat lega mendengar ucapan dokternya. Usia kehamilan Yesung sudah selama itu, artinya ia hamil sejak sebelum mereka lulus SMA. Hanya dengan mendengar kepastian itu, cukup baginya. Dan apapun yang terjadi malam itu, antara Yesung dan kakaknya, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan saja.

Setidaknya itu yang ingin dia yakini. Karena Kibum percaya, mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang akan mengkhianatinya.

Kibum mencium kening Yesung sangat dalam. Membuat namja manis yang tengah tertidur itu terbangun.

"Kibummie?" ucapnya kaget.

"Wae? Kenapa kaget melihatku, eoh?" tanya Kibum seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kibum menghapus airmata Yesung yang jatuh tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu."

"Kibummie, aku..., mianhae aku..."

"Stt..., apapun yang ingin kau katakan, kita bicarakan besok setelah pernikahan. Arra?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Kibum. "Aku akan menemanimu malam ini," ucapnya seraya merebahkan diri di samping Yesung.

"Ne?"

"Aku belum pernah menginap di sini kan? Apa kau ingin mengusirku, hmm?"

Yesung menatap namja di depannya tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia semakin merasa bersalah pada Kibum.

"Saranghae, Kim Yesung. Apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan hatimu kalau kau hanya mencintaiku dan hanya akan menjadi milikku, arraseo?" titah Kibum seraya menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya tangan gemetar Yesung yang bergerak melingkari pinggang Kibum, membalas pelukannya.

_Mianhae Kibummie. Maaf jika aku bersikap egois dan memilih untuk tetap bersamamu. Maafkan aku jika aku membohongimu. Karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Ne, Kim Yesung hanya akan mencintai dan menjadi milik Choi Kibum saja. Apapun yang akan terjadi._

...

"Kibummie...!" panggil Yesung terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ssshh..., aku di sini, Yesungie. Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Yesung menghambur memeluk Kibum yang telah terjaga di sampingnya. "Aku mimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!"

Kibum membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, baby. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Ba-baby?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ani. Aku menyukainya," ucap Yesung seraya kembali memeluk Kibum.

"Bangunlah. Hari ini hari pernikahan kita kan? Bersiaplah, dan aku akan menunggumu di gedung pernikahan kita."

"Wae? Bisakah kita berangkat bersama?" pinta Yesung.

"Dengan kaos dan celana jeans? Aku rasa tidak," ucap Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Yesung. "Aku harus menjaga penampilanku agar pantas bersanding dengan namja manisku kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi," ucap Kibum seraya mengecup kening Yesung seraya turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Sementara namja manis itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ada perasaan tak rela saat namja tampan itu meninggalkannya. Ada rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dalam hatinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Ia tak punya rasa percaya diri dan kekuatan untuk datang ke pernikahannya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

**-teardrops in the rain part 2-**

**.**

Tuan Choi mondar-mandir di depan gedung pernikahan putra bungsunya, menanti Kibum yang belum juga datang. Padahal menurut penjaga yang ada di rumahnya, Kibum telah berangkat satu jam yang lalu.

Kibum memang terpaksa mereka tinggalkan, karena orangtuanya harus segera menemui para tamu yang datang. Sementara namja itu justru kesiangan pulang dari rumah Yesung. Dan sekarang Kibum malah tak kunjung datang.

Taemin keluar dari ruang tempat Yesung dimake up. Namja manis itu sedikit merasa khawatir. Meski kemarin Kibum mengatakan akan tetap menikahi Yesung, tapi Taemin takut Kibum akan berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Tr...!" dering ponsel Siwon membuat semua menoleh padanya.

Namja tampan itu tampan sedikit terkejut menatap layar ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya! Choi Kibum! Kau dimana, eoh? Kenapa kau belum da-," kalimat Siwon terputus. "Ne? A-araseo. Aku akan ke sana."

"Ada apa Siwon'ah?" tanya sang appa.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Aku pergi sebentar."

"Hyung!" panggil Taemin seraya mencengkram lengan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Taemin. "Jaga Yesungie, Taemin'ah. Aku akan menelponmu nanti," ucap Siwon seraya bergegas berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Luka di tubuh dan kepalanya sangat parah. Sekarang dia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kemungkinan kecil dia bisa bertahan._

"Aku mohon, Kibum'ah. Bertahanlah!"

.

Siwon terus berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tanpa peduli berapa orang yang telah ia tabrak. Yang terpikir hanyalah bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang gawat darurat, tepat saat lampu operasi dimatikan. Jantung Siwon berdetak tak beraturan menunggu hasil operasi.

"Dokter...!"

"Anda kerabat dari Choi Kibum?" tanya sang dokter saat Siwon menghadang langkahnya.

"Ne. Bagaimana adikku? Adikku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa anda Choi Siwon?"

"Ne."

"_Jeosonghamnida__,_ Choi Siwon'ssi. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Mwo...?" kaki Siwon terasa lemas saat mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

"Sebelum kami melakukan operasi, adik anda sempat tersadar. Dan dia meminta kami menyerahkan cincin ini pada anda."

Dokter memberikan dua buah cincin pada Siwon.

Siwon jatuh terduduk sambil menggenggam cincin yang seharusnya menjadi bukti ikatan suci antara Kibum dan Yesung.

"Kibum'ah! Mianhae...! Aku bahkan belum meminta maaf atas dosa yang aku lakukan padamu dan Yesungie. Mianhae..."

.

Ponsel di tangan Taemin jatuh begitu saja. Disusul ambruknya tubuh namja itu.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi, Taemin'ah?" desak tuan Choi.

"Samchon..., Kibum... Kibum..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengah Kibum?"

"Kibum mengalami kecelakaan dan..., dia..., dia tidak selamat..."

"Andwae...!" pekik Yesung yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Yesung'ah!"

"Andwae..., Kibummie..., andwae...!" teriak Yesung histeris disusul jatuhnya tubuh namja itu.

"Kim Yesung...!"

Dan kepanikan pun terjadi. Pernikahan yang seharusnya terjadi, justru berakhir dengan tragedi yang sangat menyedihkan. Ternyata mimpi buruk yang Yesung alami selama ini adalah pertanda bahwa Kibum akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

Pemakaman Kibum dilakukan hari itu juga karena kondisi tubuh Kibum yang sangat memprihatinkan. Mengingat kecelakaan yang ia alami. Dia mengendara dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk yang berkecepatan tinggi pula. Jadi keluarganya memutuskan untuk langsung memakamkannya, tanpa menunggu Yesung yang masih tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Nyonya Choi masih menangis di samping suaminya, di dalam mobil yang Siwon kendarai sepulang dari pemakaman. Masih tak percaya bahwa putranya yang seharusnya menikah hari ini justru berakhir terbaring tak bernyawa. Di sampingnya suaminya berusaha terlihat tegar meski sebenarnya ia pun sangat merasa kehilangan.

Siwon juga tak bersuara. Hanya fokus pada jalanan. Di sampingnya Taemin masih terus menggengam kunci motor Kibum yang sudah tak mungkin diperbaiki lagi. Tapi Taemin memaksa ingin menyimpan kuncinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" tanya sang appa akhirnya.

"Kim ahjussi bilang, dia belum sadarkan diri," jawab Siwon.

Taemin tersentak tiba-tiba. Teringat bahwa Yesung tengah hamil.

"Samchon, bagaimana dengan Yesung setelah ini?"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang ia kandung? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?" tanya Taemin.

Nyonya Choi bersentak. "Yesung hamil? Bagaimana..., jadi dia benar-benar..."

Bukan hanya yeoja itu yang terkejut. Tuan Choi dan Siwon juga tampak terkejut. Karena sebelumnya Kibum mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Yesung juga menyangkal bahwa dia tidak hamil.

"Kami baru tahu kemarin," ucap Taemin sambil menoleh pada Siwon. Membuat namja tampan itu terhenyak, karena tatapan Taemin yang terasa menusuk.

"Kita ke rumah sakit Siwonnie. Umma ingin melihat keadaan Yesung!"

"Ne, umma," jawab Siwon seraya memutar haluan.

"Yeobo, Kibum kita tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia menginggalkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kita," ucap nyonya Choi.

"Kau benar, sayang. Kibum tidak meninggalkan kita."

Air mata Taemin jatuh mendengar ucapan paman dan bibinya. Seandainya mereka tahu, bahkan Yesung tak yakin pada kehamilannya.

.

Taemin mencekal tangan Siwon saat namja itu hendak menyusul orangtuanya masuk ke ruangan tempat Yesung dirawat.

"Wae geurae?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini di depan paman dan bibi, hyung."

"Mwo?"

Taemin menatap Siwon penuh kebencian. "Kibum..., dia pasti sangat tertekan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kibum dan Yesung bahkan tidak merasakan bahagia menjelang pernikahan mereka. Apa hyung tahu? Bahkan Yesung berniat membatalkannya."

"Mwo?"

"Yesung..., apa hyung tahu, bahkan sebelum Kibum masih bersamanya, dia merasa sudah kehilangannya? Dan itu karenamu!"

"A-apa?"

Taemin mencengkram jas Siwon. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hyung? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya? Kim Yesung..., dia hamil..., dan dia bilang dia tidak menginginkannya karena ia terlalu takut anak di dalam rahimnya bukan darah daging Kibum!"

Mata Siwon membola mendengarnya. Tanpa Taemin lanjutkan, Siwon tahu apa maksud dari sepupunya itu. Yesung hamil. Dan ada kemungkinan itu adalah darah dagingnya.

Mungkin dia tak akan termaafkan. Tapi Siwon bahkan rela Kibum mengutuknya, karena saat mendengar ucapan Taemin, ada rasa bahagia yang menyusup ke hatinya. Ya, dia tak pantas dimaafkan karena disaat seharusnya dia menyesali dosa itu, justru Siwon merasa bahagia mengetahui bahwa mungkin anak dalam kandungan Yesung adalah putranya.

Siwon tergesa meninggalkan Taemin. Hatinya membuncah. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan perasaannya yang tak seharusnya ada itu.

"Umma..., dimana Kibum? Dimana Kibummie?"

Langkah Siwon terhenti saat mendengar suara Yesung. Namja itu tengah mencengkram lengan ummanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Mianhae, Yesungie...," ucap nyonya Choi sembari memeluk tubuh ringkih Yesung.

Namja manis itu menggeleng keras dalam pelukan itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu. Kibumnya benar-benar telah pergi. Kibumnya benar-benar tak mungkin kembali.

"Tuan Kim, nyonya, maafkan sebelumnya, tapi kita harus membicarakan masa depan Yesung setelah ini," ucap tuan Choi.

Ayah dan ibu Yesung saling pandang.

"Masa depan Yesung?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk lemah. Menarik nafas dalam, bimbang harus bicara dari mana.

"Kim Yesung..., hamil. Dan kami merasa, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk menjaganya. Jadi, ijinkan kami tetap membawa Yesung tinggal dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, meski pernikahan itu tidak terjadi," pinta tuan Choi.

"Mwo? Ha-hamil?"

"Nde. Dan kami yakin itu darah daging Kibum. jadi..."

"Andwae!" tolak nyonya Kim.

"Yeobo?"

"Tinggal dan menjadi bagian keluarga Choi, itu berarti seumur hidup Yesung harus menjadi menantu anda tanpa suami? Ani. Aku tidak rela."

"Tapi..."

"Aku bersedia!" jawab Yesung yang membuat semua tersentak. "Aku telah berjanji pada Kibum, hanya akan mencintainya, dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku padanya," ucapnya.

"Yesungie!"

"Umma, aku mohon..."

"Andwae! Kau masih muda dan memiliki masa depan, Yesungie. Apa kau mau sendirian seumur hidupmu, eoh?" tolak sang umma.

"Umma...!"

"Umma tahu kau mencintai Kibum. Tapi tidak dengan melakukan hal gila, Yesungie. Umma juga ingin melihatmu bahagia dan memiliki keluarga yang normal. Bagaimana dengan bayimu kelak? Apa kau tega melihatnya tumbuh tanpa ayah? Karena jika kau masuk ke sana, kau tidak bisa menikah lagi, Yesungie."

"Tapi..."

"Aku yang akan menikahinya," ucap Siwon.

Hening.

Semua menatap Siwon dengan heran.

"Jika Yesung menikah denganku, bayi dalam kandungannya akan memiliki appa, dan dia bisa tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi."

"Siwon'ah, kau?"

"Shireo!" tolak Yesung.

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menutupi telinganya. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi Yesungie, umma pikir itu jalan terbaik untuk kita," ucap umma Choi.

"Shireo! Kibum baru saja meninggal. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya dengan menikahi orang lain."

"Tapi, Yesungie!"

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya. Bisa tinggalkan kami?" pinta Siwon.

Sejenak keempat orangtua mereka tampak ragu. Namun kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung. Memberi kesempatan pada Siwon untuk membujuk Yesung.

Namja tampan itu melangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Yesungie," ucap Siwon lembut seraya membelai rambut Yesung, tapi namja manis itu menampar tangannya.

Gurat kecewa tampak menghiasi wajah Siwon. Meski namja tampan itu tahu, itu semua karena kesalahannya. Sudah sepantasnya Yesung membencinya.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku. Ini semua demi kebaikan bayi dalam kandunganmu. Apa kau ingin dia lahir tanpa seorang appa?"

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Aku namja, aku bisa jadi appa untuknya."

"Bagaimana dengan pandangan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Yesung dengan nada tinggi.

Siwon terhenyak. "Arraseo. Mungkin itu tak masalah untukmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Mereka akan menjadi pembicaraan orang karena putranya hamil tanpa suami."

Yesung tersentak.

"Yesungie..."

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon'ssi! Jadi jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhku, bahkan sehelai rambutku pun aku tidak mau!"

Dada Siwon terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Arraseo. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, tapi aku tetap akan menikahimu."

"Mwo?"

"Mianhae, tapi akulah yang akan menjadi appa dari anak dalam kandunganmu. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atasnya!" tegas Siwon.

"A-apa? Apa hakmu memaksaku menyetujui hal itu? Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Karena mungkin saja akulah appa dari anak dalam kandunganmu itu, Kim Yesung."

Plack!

Siwon mendesis merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya karena tamparan Yesung.

"Jangan mengatakan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu lagi, tuan Choi yang terhormat!"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau jika kau juga menurutiku, Kim Yesung. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Mwo?"

"Turuti kataku, atau aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau itu anakku!" ancam Siwon yang membuat Yesung terduduk di lantai.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Siwon berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meski ini salah, tapi Siwon tidak akan berubah pikiran. Meski harus mendapatkan kebencian dari Yesung, dia tetap akan mempertahankannya di sisinya. Demi calon bayi mereka.

_Mianhae, Kibum'ah..._

Batin Siwon sembari menggenggam liontin kalungnya erat. Dua cincin milik Kibum.

.

**-teardrops in the rain part 2-**

.

Dua minggu setelah kepergian Kibum, akhirnya Siwon benar-benar menikahi Yesung dengan alasan memberikan nama keluarga untuk anak dalam kandungan Yesung kelak. Pernikahan berlangsung tanpa pesta. Mengingat sebelumnya Yesung adalah calon istri adiknya. Akan menjadi berita besar jika wartawan sampai tahu. Meski Siwon sadar, tak selamanya hal itu bisa tertutupi.

Yesung melangkah masuk ke rumah barunya. Setelah resmi menikah dengan Choi Siwon, meski hanya sekedar menandatangani akta pernikahan, Choi Siwon membawa Yesung ke rumah pribadinya. Rumah yang ia beli setahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Heechul. Sebenarnya orangtuanya ingin mereka tinggal bersama di kediaman keluarga Choi. Tapi Siwon tidak setuju.

Karena saat berada di rumah itu, Yesung akan selalu terikat dengan kenangan Kibum. Bahkan namja manis itu lebih memilih tidur di kamar Kibum setiap malam. Dan itu membuat Siwon cemburu.

"Kamarmu di-"

"Aku tidur di kamar tamu," potong Yesung sebelum Siwon selesai bicara.

Hubungan mereka memang tak seakrab sebelumnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat jauh.

Siwon tahu, dia sangat egois dengan memaksa mempertahankan Yesung di sisinya. Meski ia tahu, Yesung sangat membencinya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa melepaskannya. Sikapnya pada Yesung jauh berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya pada mantan kekasihnya. Bersama Heechul dulu, Siwon tak pernah bersikap seegois ini. Tapi pada Yesung, ia merasa harus mempertahankannya.

_Menjaga cinta Kibum?_

Alasan bodoh yang ia tanamkan di hatinya. Bahwa dia mempertahankan Yesung hanya untuk menjaga cinta Kibum agar Yesung tak pernah menjadi milik namja lain. Sesuatu yang sangat tak masuk akal kan? Karena pada kenyataannya, tanpa dirinya, Yesung tak mungkin mengkhianati Kibum.

Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya menyangkal.

Mungkin Taemin sering berkata, di mata Yesung hanya ada Kibum saja. Tapi itu dulu kan? Saat Kibum masih hidup. Dan sekarang Kibum telah tiada. Cinta Yesung bisa saja terkikis oleh waktu. Lalu bagaimana dengan anak mereka kelak jika Yesung bertemu cinta yang baru?

Cih! Itu hanya sebuah kekhawatiran tak mendasar.

Diakui atau tidak, sebenarnya itu hanyalah sikap egois Siwon yang ingin mengikat Yesung di sisinya meski tanpa cinta.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Siwon di depan pintu kamar Yesung yang terbuka.

Namja manis itu tersentak. Namun tak berniat menjawabnya. Hanya meletakkan sebuah benda yang sedang dipeluknya di atas meja nakas.

Siwon tertegun melihatnya. Dia mengenali benda itu. Sebuah jaket yang sering Kibum gunakan saat SMA dulu.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Yesung sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yesung!" cegah Siwon dengan menangkap tangan Yesung.

Yesung menatap tangan Siwon di tangannya. "Kau lupa perjanjian kita, tuan?" ucapnya dingin.

Siwon melepas tangan Yesung. "Mi-mianhae," ucapnya.

_Jangan menyentuhku meski hanya seujung kuku._

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi aku mohon, makanlah. Ini untuk bayimu."

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi anak dalam kandunganku, tuan?"

"Karena anak itu juga an-"

"Jika kau benar ini anakmu, maka aku tidak menginginkannya hidup dalam rahimku! Jadi jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku!" sergah Yesung.

Mata Siwon melebar mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan menggugurkannya jika itu anakku?"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu kenyataannya!"

Plack!

Tanpa sadar Siwon menampar Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Mi-mianhae, Yesungie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Dan jangan bersikap seolah kita benar-benar suami-istri!"

Brak!

Yesung membanting pintu kamarnya. menyisakan Siwon yang hanya bisa menatap pintu kayu itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Dan hari-hari pertama pernikahan mereka terasa sangat menyiksa bagi keduanya. Siwon bahkan hampir tak pernah melihat Yesung makan. Namja itu khawatir hal itu akan membahayakan janin yang dikandungnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Yesung bahkan langsung menghindarinya saat ia bermaksud bicara padanya.

"Setidaknya, bantu aku untuk membujuknya makan, Taemin'ah," pinta Siwon pada Taemin yang hari itu datang berkunjung.

"Aku akan berusaha, hyung. Ck! Ini juga salahmu, hyung. Kalau kau membiarkannya dengan pilihannya hidup dalam keluarga Choi sebagai _istri _Kibum, dia tidak akan semenderita ini."

"Mereka belum menikah, Taemin'ah. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi istri Kibum."

"Haish! Terserah padamu!" ucap Taemin seraya melangkah menuju kamar Yesung. "Yesungie, ini aku Taemin."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Yesungie?" panggil Taemin lagi seraya mencoba peruntungan dengan menarik gagang pintu kamar Yesung.

Klek! Pintu terbuka.

Taemin menoleh pada Siwon yang hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Si tampan hanya menggeleng tanda tak mengerti.

"Kim Yesung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Taemin seraya masuk ke kamar itu. "Ya! Kim Yesung!" teriak Taemin.

Firasat buruk menghantui Siwon saat mendengar teriakan itu. Namja tampan itu langsung berlari memasuki kamar Yesung tanpa peduli jika setelah ini Yesung akan memakinya habis-habisan.

"Yesungie? Apa yang terjadi, Taemin'ah?" paniknya saat melihat Yesung pingsan di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, hyung! Bagaimana Yesung bisa pingsan seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu. Dia bahkan tak mengijinkanku berdiri di depannya. Apalagi menyentuhnya," ucap Siwon sembari mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Persetan dengan perjanjian konyol mereka.

"Cepat hubungi dokter, hyung!" perintah Taemin.

"Ne, tolong jaga dia," ucap Siwon seraya keluar dari kamar _istrinya._

.

Siwon mondar-mandir di depan kamar Yesung. Sementara Taemin berada di dalam bersama dokter yang mereka panggil. Yesung siuman saat dokter datang, dan itu memaksa Siwon menjauh darinya, meski ia tak rela.

"Bagaimana, ahjussi?" tanya Taemin.

Di luar kamar, Siwon langsung berhenti melangkah mendengarnya. Si tampan melangkah mendekati pintu kamar Yesung yang terbuka.

"Ini hanya masa mengidam. Apa Kibum, mianhae..., sebelumnya aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau..."

"Kibum tahu?" ucap Yesung lemah.

"Ne?" tanya dokter itu bingung.

"Jadi Kibum tahu kalau aku..., karena itu dia mengalami kecelakaan? Karena aku?" tangis Yesung pecah. "Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku..."

"Yesungie, aku mohon...," Taemin berusaha menenangkan Yesung.

"Mianhae, Kim Yesung'ssi. Tapi yang aku tahu, hari itu Kibum sangat bahagia. Dia terus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"A-apa?"

Dokter menarik nafas panjang. "Hari itu aku katakan padanya, bahwa kehamilanmu sangat langka. Karena tak ada tanda apapun. Kau tidak mengalami pusing dan yang lain, dan kau tidak menginginkan ataupun merasakan hal-hal seperti umumnya orang hamil. Tapi setelah aku periksa lagi, mungkin sebenarnya hal itu bukan hal aneh lagi. Karena ada juga orang-orang yang baru merasakan ngidam saat usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke lima, atau bahkan ada yang sepanjang masa kehamilan dia terus mengidam. Dan sepertinya kau mengalaminya sekarang."

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Taemin mewakili Yesung.

"Hari itu Kibum sangat kaget saat aku katakan, usia kehamilanmu hampir empat bulan."

"Em-empat bulan?" sentak Yesung.

"Ne, sekarang tepatnya empat bulan 11 hari. Menginjak bulan ke lima nanti, perubahan pada tubuhmu akan mulai terlihat. Jadi-"

Kalimat selanjutnya dari penjelasan dokter pribadi keluarga Choi sudah tak terdengar lagi di telinga Yesung.

Ia terlalu bahagia. Usia kehamilannya yang ia pikir baru menginjak bulan pertama, ternyata telah selama itu. Artinya bayi di dalam kandungannya adalah anak Kibum. Buah cintanya dengan namja yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia mengetahuinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan namja tampan di luar.

Usia kehamilan Yesung telah lebih dari empat bulan. Artinya itu bukan darah dagingnya. Artinya Kibum telah menyentuh Yesungnya sebelum malam itu. Rasanya sakit. Bagaimana Siwon bisa melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja Kibum dan Yesung telah berulang kali melakukan hubungan itu. Mengingat betapa posesifnya Kibum pada Yesung.

Untuk sesaat, Siwon merasa sangat membenci adiknya sendiri.

Tapi...

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Menatap Yesung yang tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Sambil terus mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Dia terlihat bahagia.

_Setidaknya Kim Yesung kembali tersenyum._

Siwon tersenyum miris. Mungkin inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Ini yang terbaik untuk Yesung. Dan mungkin, itu akan mengurangi sedikit kebencian Yesung padanya. Mengurangi rasa bersalah Siwon pada Kibum. Dan Yesungnya.

.

**-teardrops in the rain part 2-**

.

Sejak mengetahui anak dalam kandungannya adalah darah daging Kibum, Yesung mulai kembali ceria. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mau bicara pada Siwon. Meskipun tetap saja sikapnya masih sedingin sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya, dia tak lagi marah saat Siwon memaksanya makan atau lainnya.

Baginya bayi dalam rahimnya adalah yang terpenting. Yang Yesung inginkan hanyalah menjaga darah daging Kibum dalam perutnya sampai ia lahir. Ia tak peduli lagi jika pada akhirnya ia harus berkungkung dalam pernikahan semunya dengan Siwon. Karena kebahagiannya adalah pada anak itu. Buah cintanya dengan Kibum. Itu saja.

"Yesung'ah, jangan membersihkan tangan kotormu dengan baju yang kau pakai. Kau mau tubuh baby kelak belang seperti bajumu?!"

Bahkan Siwon sudah berani mengaturnya.

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah serius.

"Ne. Kau tidak mendengar yang umma katakan padamu?" jawab Siwon sambil mengelap bekas es krim di tangan Yesung dengan tissue.

"Ani."

"Dasar kau ini!" ucap Siwon seraya mengacak rambut Yesung. Tapi namja manis itu menjauhkan diri darinya.

Siwon terhenyak. Dia lupa, meskipun sikap Yesung tak sekasar sebelumnya, tapi namja manis itu masih tetap membatasi kedekatan mereka.

"Aku..., aku berangkat dulu," ucapnya akhirnya, seraya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hyung...!"

Deg!

Jantung Siwon terasa konsleting saat mendengar panggilan yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan gugup namja tampan itu menoleh pada Yesung.

"N-ne?"

"Malam ini aku ingin makan steak."

"Apa?"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku ingin makan steak! Apa aku tidak jelas mengatakannya?!" bentaknya.

"A-arraseo. Aku akan mampir ke restoran saat pulang nanti, dan membelikanmu steak."

"Aniyo! Aku mau makan di luar."

"Mwo?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Aku ingin makan di luar! Jadi selesaikan pekerjaanmu secepatnya dan jemput aku untuk makan malam!"

Siwon tersentak. Hanya sesaat sebelum namja tampan itu tersenyum bahagia. "Arraseo. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Sampai nanti."

"Hyung!" panggil Yesung lagi.

"Ne?"

"Jangan sesenang itu. Ini tak berarti apapun."

Senyum di bibir Siwon memudar mendengar ucapan Yesung. Ia sadar, Yesung masih membencinya. Perubahan sikapnya, semata-mata hanyalah karena masa mengidamnya. Siwon tak boleh berharap terlalu banyak.

.

Dan waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa hari telah berganti.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah restoran mewah. Siwon sedang berusaha memenuhi keinginan Yesung untuk makan steak.

"Wae geurae? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Ani. Hanya saja..."

"Ne?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Yesung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di kepalanya terbesit mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Dia bermimpi, sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah, dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. Dalam mimpi itu dia sedang memakan steak daging sapi bersama seorang namja kecil yang sangat tampan. Bukan hanya itu, tapi dalam mimpinya, Kibum juga ada bersamanya. Dan namja kecil itu memanggil Kibum 'appa'.

Dalam mimpi itu, Yesung sangat bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Karena itulah ia ingin makan steak. Tapi, ternyata kebahagiaan itu tak datang seperti dalam mimpinya, meski dia berada di suasana yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Siwonnie?" panggil seseorang yang membuat Siwon dan Yesung menoleh.

"K-kim Heechul?" ucap Siwon.

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengarnya. Kim Heechul? Bukankah itu namja mantan kekasih Choi Siwon?

"Lama tak berjumpa. Aku melihat beritanya. Mianhae aku tidak datang saat..."

"Gwaenchanayo," sahut Siwon cepat. Tak ingin ucapan Heechul akan mempengaruhi mood Yesung.

Heechul mengangguk, seraya menoleh pada Yesung yang tampak tak terganggu olehnya.

"Nugu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat perut Yesung yang meski belum membuncit, namun cukup terlihat besar.

"Dia..., Kim Yesung. Istriku," ucap Siwon sedikit ragu. Khawatir Yesung tidak setuju dengan jawabannya.

Heechul tersentak. "Ne?"

"Aku sudah menikah, Heechul'ah," ucap Siwon.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak mengundangku? Kalau begini aku seperti pengganggu saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap namja bernama Heechul itu seraya berbalik pergi.

Siwon masih menatap Heechul yang menjauh. Tanpa menyadari Yesung yang mengakhiri acara makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau mau melanjutkan makan malammu dengan Kim Heechul'ssi atau pergi dari sini, hyung?" tanya Yesung

Choi Siwon tersentak. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya seraya memanggil seorang pelayan untuk membayar makanan yang bahkan tak mereks nikmati.

Yesung mendahului Siwon keluar dari restoran, saat hujan yang seharusnya sudah tidak turun bulan ini, mulai jatuh.

"Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita main game?"

Yesung menoleh mendengar percakapan dua namja yang berlari becil melewatinya menembus hujan menuju motor sport mahal mereka. Mata namja manis itu sedikit membola saat melihat betapa sosok itu menyerupai Kibumnya.

"Kibummie?" ucapnya yang tanpa sadar berlari mengejar dua namja yang telah melaju meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Kim Yesung!" teriak Siwon keras disusul dentuman keras setelahnya.

Ckiiitt...! Duaakkkk!

Dan tubuh munggil itu terlempar beberapa meter saat sebuah mobil menyerempetnya.

"Andwae...!" teriak Siwon seraya berlari sekuat tenaga mendekati tubuh Yesung yang tergeletak tak bergerak.

.

"_Umma, apa aku tampan?"_

"_Ne, kau sangat tampan, chagiya. Uri Choi Yebum sangat tampan seperti appanya."_

"_Jeongmalyo?"_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Umma, mianhae, karena aku tidak berbakti. Aku anak yang nakal. Karena aku akan ikut dengan appa."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Tentu saja bukan karena aku lebih menyayangi appa. Aku sayaaaaang sekali pada umma. Karena itulah, aku akan pergi. Umma akan lebih baik tanpaku."_

"_Andwae! Yebum'ah..., kau mau kemana? Kibummie aku mohon jangan membawanya bersamamu._

"_Mianhae, Yesungie. Ini yang terbaik untukmu."_

"_Andwae...!"_

_._

"Andwae...!" Yesung tersadar.

"Yesung'ah..., kau sudar sadar?" Siwon membelai kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

"Hyung..., Yebum..., dimana Yebumku?"

"Ne?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

Yesung meraba perutnya yang kembali rata. "Andwae! Hyung, dimana Yebum? Yebumku...!" teriak Yesung histeris.

"Mianhae, Kim Yesung, mianhae...," ucap Siwon seraya mendekap Yesung yang tampak sangat kalut. Sepertinya ia langsung menyadari keadaannya begitu sadar dari komanya.

Karena kecelakaan itu, Yesung mengalami keguguran. Janin yang ia kandung tak bisa dipertahankan, dan terpaksa harus diangkat. Putranya, kenangan terakhir dari namja yang paling ia cintai, telah tiada.

"Yebum...!" panggil Yesung sambil terus meronta dalam pelukan Siwon.

Sekali lagi, takdir mengambil senyuman di wajah malaikat itu. Dan kali ini, Siwon tak yakin bisa untuk mengembalikan senyum itu. Sepertinya segala nasib baik Yesung terhisap olehnya. Karena saat Siwon bersamanya, hanya luka yang terus Yesung dapatkan.

"Mianhae, Yesungie."

_Sekarang hanya aku yang akan ada di sisimu. Tak ada Kibum, tidak juga putra kalian. Hanya ada aku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kebahagian yang telah ku rampas darimu._

_Aku akan terus melindungimu. Sampai kapanpun tanpa batas waktu. Meski kau tak menatapku. Meski kau tak menginginkanku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari pandanganku._

_Saranghae..._

_._

**-teardrops in the rain part 2, End-**

.

_Sad ending... (T.T) mianhae Siwonnie. Ini karma karena telah membuat Yeyeku menderita! Aku yang membalaskan dendam Kibum dan Yesung! Rasakan!_

_#author merusak suasana_

_Apa ada semua menebak bakal begini endingnya? Keliatan sih dari Judulnya. Hehehe..._

_Tengkyu buat yang mereview di chap kemarin:_

_**Almun**__ – siti. sisun – __**Bay05**__ – Nakazawa Ryu – __**kyutiesung**__ – ryani clouds – __**hyejoon**__ – sisil. li24 – __**CLOUDSiwoniest**_

_SasaClouds - __**Dor4cloud**__ – CloudYesungie – __**Ye'Im Clouds**__ – AKUsukaYESUNG – __**ErmaClouds 13**__ – YeShaSparkClouds_

_**sekarzane**__ – erichaelfclouds - __**sukayesunguke**__ – Cloee 377 – __**dillah. Elzaesaaashfi**__ - Mylovelyyeye – __**nin nina**_

_afifah. kulkasnyachangmin __**– Jy **__– dona. tan. 144 - __**Reny. rhey **__– cloud – __**lee minji elf**_

_next, giliran Hae beraksi!_

_See ya!_


	6. Rainy Heart part 1

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

_._

_Karena kehabisan ide, jadinya cerita ini aneh. Mungkin banyak typo karena gak sempet ngedit. #berasa sinetron kejar tayang._

.

_**RAINY HEART**_

_**Part 01**_

_**HaeSung**_

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Heechul sibuk membuka-buka berbagai laman, mencari berita pernikahan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi sama sekali tak ada berita tentang hal itu. Apa pernikahan itu berlangsung diam-diam?

Haish! Kenapa juga dia peduli tentang hal itu? bukankah mereka sudah putus? Lagi pula ini sudah setahun sejak ia bertemu dengan Siwon dan istrinya di restoran waktu itu. Dan waktu ia sama sekali sepenasaran ini. Tapi gara-gara salah satu temannya dari Jepang yang meminta bantuannya untuk meloby bisnisnya dengan direktur muda itu, terpaksa dia harus mencari tahu hal-hal apa yang berhubungan dengan Siwon saat ini. Dan dia penasaran, kenapa tak satupun artikel yang menampilkan Siwon bersama istrinya? Apa waktu itu Siwon berbohong padanya? Tapi untuk apa?

Set! Jari Heechul berhenti menyentuh layar tabletnya, saat menemukan berita lama. Bukan tentang pernikahan Siwon. Tapi pernikahan Kibum yang batal karena namja itu mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kim Yesung?" sebutnya membaca nama calon istri Kibum.

Namja cantik itu mulai mengetik nama itu di kolom pencarian. Dan foto-foto namja manis itu muncul. Heechul menatap wajah manis yang nyaris tak pernah tersenyum dalam foto yang ia buka itu. Heechul yakin, ia namja yang sama dengan seseorang yang Siwon sebut sebagai istrinya.

"Calon istri Choi Kibum? Tapi kenapa?"

_Kenapa Siwon membohonginya?_

_._

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sejak ia kehilangan dua sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, ia memang sering melakukan aktifitas sosial. Mencoba bergelut dengan kesibukan, untuk melupakan kesedihan dan kesepiannya.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon, sebenarnya dia telah berulang kali mengajukan tuntutan cerai melalui pengacara, tapi Choi Siwon selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kesehatan sang Umma. Karena memang sejak Yesung keguguran, bukan hanya namja manis itu yang jatuh, tapi juga Ummanya. Kehilangan putra bungsu dan calon cucunya dalam waktu hampir bersamaan benar-benar mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Meski awalnya Yesung setuju menikah dengan Siwon demi bayinya, yang artinya saat ini tak ada lagi alasan ia mesti bertahan dalam keluarga konglomerat itu, tapi tuan dan nyonya Choi tetap ingin Yesung menjadi menantu mereka. Mereka sangat berharap, Yesung dan Siwon akan bersama dan saling mencintai.

Harapan yang sangat sulit untuk terpenuhi. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Oppa...!" panggil seorang gadis kecil pada Yesung seraya berlari ke arahnya.

"Aigo, Jinri'ah, jangan lari-lari!" ucap Yesung yang langsung menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Oppa, bogoshippeo!" ucap yeoja kecil berumur enam tahun itu sambil memeluk leher Yesung.

"Ya! Jinri! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungie hyungku! Turun kau!" teriak namja kecil yang berlari menyusul Jinri sambil menarik kaki yeoja manis itu.

"Shireo! Oppa adalah calon suamiku!"

"Andwae! Sungie hyung milikku!" balas bocah lelaki yang seumuran dengannya.

"Andwae!" teriak Jinri sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sesak, chagiya! Oppa tidak bisa bernafas," ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukan yeoja kecilnya. "Dan kau, Minho! Jangan bertengkar dengan adikmu!"

"Jinri sudah punya Hae ahjussi. Kenapa masih merebut Sungie hyungku?!"

"Ani! Minho yang bilang menyukai Hae jussi kan tadi?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Hae ahjussi?" ulangnya.

"Ne, Hae Jussi namja yang tampan, oppa!"

"Ne, Hae ahjussi lebih tampan dari pada ahjussi yang sering datang bersamamu, hyung!" sahut Minho.

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar kekompakan si kembar dalam menceritakan sosok Hae itu. Apalagi membandingkannya dengan Choi Siwon?

Yesung menurunkan tubuh Jinri. "Lalu, apa dia lebih tampan dariku?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depan si kembar.

"Ani!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Oppa paling tampaaaaaaan sedunia!" seru Jinri seraya mencium pipi kanan Yesung.

"Sungie Hyung juga paling cantiiiiiiiiik sedunia!" sahut Minho sambil mencium pipi kiri Yesung. "Hae ahjussi sama sekali tidak cantik!" lanjutnya.

"Jeongmal? Lalu dimana ahjussi itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Kajja! Kami akan mengantarmu padanya!" ucap dua bocah itu sembari menarik tangan Yesung mengikuti langkah mereka.

Namja yang mereka bicarakan sedang bercanda dengan seorang yeoja, saat Yesung masuk bersama si kembar.

"Ahjussi...!" panggil mereka pada namja itu.

"Ahjussi! Oppaku tampan kan? Aku tidak bohong kan?" tanya Jinri.

"Ani! Dia cantik kan ahjussi?" sahut Minho.

"Kim Yesung/Lee Donghae?"

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan mengelilingi panti asuhan. Jinri terlelap di gendongan Yesung, sementara Minho masih sedikit terjaga di punggung Donghae. Dia bilang dia tidak mau digendong Yesung. Karena itu memalukan baginya.

"Ahjussi, punggungmu hangat," rancau Minho.

"Aigo! Mereka memanggilmu Hyung dan oppa, tapi memanggilku ahjussi? Apa aku setua itu?" gerutu Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum. "Mungkin karena wajahku awet muda?" ucapnya.

Donghae merengut sebal.

"Emm, Yesungie, mianhae karena aku tidak bersamamu saat...," Hae tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Yesung sambil kembali masuk ke panti, berniat menurunkan gadis kecil di gendongannya.

Donghae mengikuti dari belakang. Menatap punggung Yesung di depannya dengan hati terluka. Ia tahu, meski Yesung mengatakan sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi ia yakin, namja manis itu masih sering menangis diam-diam.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak berniat kembali ke kampus?" tanya Donghae. Dia mendengar dari Taemin, katanya Yesung cuti kuliah setelah kematian Kibum.

"Hm.., aku akan kembali mulai semester ini."

"Masih beberapa bulan sebelum kuliah dimulai. Rasanya seperti baru lulus SMA kan?" canda Hae.

Yesung tersenyum. "Ohya, kau berubah, Hae'ah. Lebih dewasa dari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Jeongmal?" seru Donghae. _Aku berubah untukmu, Yesungie. _Batinnya.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Pasti fansmu semakin banyak kan?"

Donghae tertawa. "Tentu saja," bangganya.

"Oppa, kami sudah selesai," panggil seorang yeoja pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana!" jawab Donghae.

"Kalian akan pulang?" tanya Yesung.

Donghae menoleh. "Hmm. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita bertemu di sini?"

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa mengajak Taemin."

"Hmm, nanti aku akan menghubungimu," jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," pamit Donghae sembari menepuk pundak Yesung sebelum berlalu pergi. Namja tampan itu sempat menoleh menatap Yesung yang tengah membetulkan letak bantal Minho.

_Kaulah yang banyak berubah Yesungie. Matamu sudah tak seceria dulu, meski bibirmu tersenyum._

.

**-rainy heart-**

.

Langkah Yesung sedikit melambat saat melihat suaminya menuruni anak tangga. Lalu kembali normal, tanpa menyapanya.

"Kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmm," jawab Yesung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku membelikanmu sebuah tuxedo. Cobalah!"

Yesung menoleh. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya. "Hanya datang ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan kita besok malam."

"Arraseo," jawab Yesung seraya masuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon mendesah berat. Rasanya semakin sulit saja. Haruskah Siwon menyerah saja? Haruskah dia melepaskannya? Mungkin saja dengan begitu Yesung akan kembali 'hidup'.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kibum'ah?" ucapnya sambil menggenggam liontin kalungnya erat.

Dari awal jatuh cinta pada Yesung adalah kesalahan. Tapi dia terus mempertahankan kesalahan itu. Dan satu kesalahan itu terus bertambah dan menumpuk menjadi dosa besar dalam hidup Siwon. Sementara Yesung sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Tak menyadari bahwa Siwon mempertahankannya demi rasa cinta itu. Bertahan dalam kungkungan dosa karena semakin membuat Yesung menderita dalam naungan cintanya.

Next day

Yesung turun dari mobil Siwon lalu berjalan memasuki lobi hotel tempat perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan mereka. Tuxedo warna abu-abu dengan sedikit aksen hitam dan kemeja putih di baliknya, tampak indah membalut tubuhnya. Dia memang selalu terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian apapun.

"Kau sudah datang, sayang? Di mana Siwon?" tanya umma Choi.

"Masih di luar umma."

"Umma cari dia dulu. Kau berbincanglah dengan para tamu."

"Ne," jawab Yesung.

Hanya sebuah jawaban basa-basi, karena pada kenyataannya Yesung sama sekali tak tertarik pada keramaian ini. Terlebih, selama ini pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon tak pernah diketahui oleh publik, jadi apa yang akan dia katakan pada para tamu undangan jika mereka bertanya hubungan Yesung dengan keluarga Choi.

Namja manis itu tengah mengambil segelas minuman saat mendengar denting piano. Sebuah lagu romance yang sudah cukup lama tak ia dengar. Dia ingat, lagu itu adalah lagu yang sama yang Kibum mainkan di sebuah acara sekolah. Tak seorangpun yang tahu, karena lagu itulah ia jatuh cinta pada sosok dingin itu.

.

_(rainy heart) Rainy day jeo bireul bomyeon_

_(rainy heart) nado mollae nunmuri heulleo_

_Biga ol ttaemyeon wae nae mameul ullineunji_

_(rainy heart) nugungareul geuriwohada_

_(rainy heart) eoneu nalcheoreom oneul harudo heulleogagetji_

_-rainy heart-heo young saeng-_

.

Namja yang memainkan lagu itu sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Yesung yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan ikut memainkan piano itu. Namun ia tersenyum saat melihat Yesung. Dan tetap melanjutkan permainannya.

Choi Siwon yang masuk bersama sang umma, sedikit tersentak saat melihat Yesung yang sedang asyik bermain piano. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi karena ekspresi Yesung saat memainkan lagu sedih itu justru terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Nuguya?" tanya Siwon pada ummanya.

"Oh, itu putra direktur Lee dari Paradise company. Namanya Lee Donghae. Wae?"

"Aniyo. Hanya saja...," Siwon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat permainan Yesung telah selesai dan semua orang bertepuk tangan memuji kedua namja muda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yesung bisa bermain piano. Dan lihat itu, dia tersenyum," ucap Ummanya.

"Ne," ucap Siwon lirih. "Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum kembali, dan bukan karena aku," lirihnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Siwonnie?"

Tak ada jawaban. Siwon terlalu fokus menatap Yesung yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa pemuda seusianya. Anak-anak dari rekanannya.

Usianya baru 20 tahun. Dan dia sudah harus banyak kehilangan. Siwon tahu, Yesung memang perlu teman seusianya untuk teman mengobrol. Mungkin sekali-sekali membawanya ke pertemuan seperti ini baik untuknya.

"Choi Siwon," sebuah panggilan memaksa Siwon menoleh.

"Kim Heechul?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku datang mengantar seorang teman. Mr. Jun, Matsumoto. Bisakah menemuinya sebentar?" ucap Heechul tanpa basa-basi.

Siwon menoleh ke arah yang Heechul tunjukkan. Seorang namja seusianya tengah menggandeng tangan seorang wanita yang anggun. Pria jepang itu mengangkat gelasnya menyapa Siwon.

"Arraseo," jawabnya.

Heechul mengapit lengan Siwon, menggandengnya mendekat pada teman dari negeri sakura itu.

"Dia teman baikku, jadi jangan membuatku malu, ne?" ucapnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Siwon.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kagum dan penasaran. Mungkinkah Choi Siwon akan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan sang putra pejabat itu? Melihat betapa serasinya saat mereka bersama.

Tinggalkan mereka dan kembali pada Yesung yang mulai jengah dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul dari orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka penasaran dengan latar belakang Yesung. Bagaimana ia bisa berada di pesta kalangan atas ini?

"Kim Yesung ini, adalah sahabatku. Dia ini sepupu jauh dari Lee Taemin. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia ada di sini kan? Mengingat Lee Taemin adalah kerabat dari keluarga Choi," ucap Lee Donghae. Membantu Yesung menjawab pertanyaan dari orang-orang itu.

"Pantas saja dia terlihat istimewa," ucap seorang namja.

"Oppa, apa kau masih sendiri? Mau berkencan denganku?" tanya seoorang yeoja.

"Aku..."

"Di sini rupanya kau?" suara Lee Taemin menginterupsi.

"Hai, Taemin'ah!" sapa Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada sepupuku? Awas, minggir-minggir!" usir Taemin pada beberapa orang yang sedikit banyak ia kenal. Karena orang tua mereka rekan bisnis.

"Cih! Kau mau memonopolinya sendiri, Lee?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Taemin cepat, sembari merangkul pundak Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar! Kau ini!"

Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku menyewa kamar di atas, ayo kita ke sana," ucapnya pada Yesung. "Kau mau ikut Fishy?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul?" jawab Donghae.

Dan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang masih ingin mengenal sosok Kim Yesung, kedua namja itu membawa Yesung meninggalkan pesta.

Choi Siwon masih sempat melihat Yesung masuk ke dalam lift bersama namja bermarga Lee yang tadi bermain piano bersamanya. Hanya mereka berdua. Dia tak melihat Taemin yang telah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam lift. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Mianhae, Heechul'ah. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul seseorang ke atas."

"Ne?" ucap Heechul sambil menoleh ke arah lift yang tertutup. "Istrimu?" tanyanya ragu.

Siwon terhenyak. Dia lupa, ia pernah memperkenalkan Yesung pada Heechul.

"N-ne..., permisi," ucapnya dan segera berlalu.

Heechul menatap punggung Siwon penasaran. Namja tampan itu seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Siwon naik ke lantai 5 hotel itu. Untung ia sempat melihat angka di atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan di mana lift itu akan berhenti.

Sementara itu Yesung dan yang lain tengah berada di kamar yang disewa Taemin.

"Hei, kalian mau wine?" tawar Taemin.

"Ya! Lee Taemin, kau kan tahu Yesung tidak bisa minum?" protes Donghae.

"Sekali-sekali tak masalah kan?" ucap Taemin sambil menuang sebotol wine ke dalam tiga gelas yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Kau ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lee Donghae. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk mabuk," ucap Yesung.

Taemin mengacungkan jempolnya. Lalu membawa tiga gelas itu kepada dua temannya. Tapi...

Sret! Bruk!

Karena kurang hati-hati namja itu tersandung karpet dan menumpahkan anggur itu ke tubuh Yesung dan Donghae yang berdiri berdekatan.

"Ya! Kau membuat kami basah, Taemin'ah!" bentak Donghae sambil membuka jas dan kemejanya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Suit, suit...!" Taemin bersiul melihat tubuh atletis namja Fishy itu. "Kau lebih sexy dari saat terakhir kita bertemu, Hae'ah!" ucapnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Carikan baju ganti untuk kami!" bentak Hae.

Taemin tergelak. "Arraseo!" ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

Donghae mengambil beberapa tissue untuk membersihkan cairan wine di lehernya. Sementara Yesung tampak kesulitan membuka kancing tuxedonya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Hae sambil membantu Yesung membuka tuxedonya. "Sepertinya kau lebih basah dariku. Kau perlu mandi Yesung'ah," ucap Hae sambil membuka dasi Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Dua namja itu tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Choi Siwon berdiri di depan pintu yang tak terkunci saat Taemin meninggalkannya. Sepertinya tuan Choi salah paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Sementara dua namja di depannya masiih terpaku menatapnya. Posisi mereka masih belum berubah. Tangan Donghae masih di leher Yesung untuk membuka ikatan dasinya. Sementara tangan Yesung sedang memegangi kancing kemejanya sendiri.

"Aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ulang Siwon dengan nada yang sama, yang membuat dua namja itu saling menjauh.

"Mianhae, hotel ini tidak menyewakan pakaian, jadi aku akan-, Siwon hyung?" Taemin yang baru kembali tampak terkejut saat melihat sepupunya berada di kamar yang ia sewa.

Yesung memungut tuxedonya, lalu berbalik masuk ke kamar mandi. Berniat membersihkan tubuhnya dari cairan manis yang membuatnya lengket itu.

"Jelaskan padaku, Lee Taemin!" ucap Siwon tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Lee Donghae.

"A-, itu..., tanpa sengaja aku menumpahkan wine ke baju mereka. Jadi..."

Donghae balik menatap mata Siwon yang mengintimidasinya. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Dia hanya mantan calon kakak ipar Yesung kan? Lalu kenapa dia marah sekali melihatnya bersama Yesung?

Klek!

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemejanya yang basah. Sepertinya dia mencoba mencucinya tadi.

Siwon melepas jasnya lalu memakaikannya pada Yesung.

"Ayo pulang!" ucapnya seraya menarik namja manis itu keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Tapi, hyung, pestanya...!" cegah Taemin tapi terabaikan.

"Sepertinya kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Lee Taemin?" ucap Donghae.

Taemin menoleh. Sedikit mendengus sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Donghae berdiri.

"Aku sudah menceritakan soal kematian Kibum tepat di hari pernikahannya kan?"

Donghae menggangguk. Meski ia sadar, Taemin yang sedang menunduk tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya dia bukan hanya pergi meninggalkan Yesung," Taemin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Tapi juga calon bayi mereka," lanjutnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae.

"Dan kedua keluarga tak ingin Yesung melahirkan tanpa suami. Maka dari itu, Siwon hyung menggantikan posisi Kibum dan menikahi Kim Yesung."

"A-apa? Jadi mereka..., lalu dimana putra Yesung?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Anak itupun meninggalkan Yesung dalam keterpurukan. Yesung keguguran."

"Maldo andwae...," Donghae terduduk di sofa di belakangnya. "Karena itu, aku tak melihat cahaya di mata Kim Yesung?" lirihnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Sementara di samping pintu, di luar kamar itu, seorang namja cantik tampak terkejut mendengar pembicaraan di dalam sana. Jadi Siwon benar-benar telah menikah? Dengan kekasih adiknya?

.

Yesung masih berusaha melepaskan cengkram tangan Siwon di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan namja tampan itu sama sekali tak melepaskan tangannya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dan sekarang Siwon menggelandangnya masuk ke rumah mereka.

Namja tampan itu baru melepaskan tangan Yesung satelah sampai di kamarnya. dengan sedikit kasar ia mendorong Yesung masuk ke kamar pemuda mungil itu.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah," ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Si manis benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Siwon. Kenapa dia semarah itu hanya karena melihatnya bersama Lee Donghae?

Bullshit!

Apapun yang Choi Siwon pikirkan padanya, bukan urusan Yesung. Dan seharusnya hal yang sama juga berlaku padanya. Mereka hanya orang asing yang terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit. Hanya itu.

Kling!

Yesung sedang berganti baju saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

_Apa semua baik-baik saja?_

Si manis membaca pesan dari Donghae dengan tanpa ekspresi.

_Aku ingin ke pantai._

Jawabnya tak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya.

_Mwo?_

Yesung mendesah membaca satu kata itu. Lalu mulai mengetik sebuah balasan.

_Mau melarikan diri bersamaku?_

Untuk beberapa menit tak ada tanda namja di ujung line akan menjawab smsnya. Yesung berniat meletakkan ponsel itu saat benda itu kembali berbunyi.

_Arraseo. Besok siang aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang istirahatlah._

Yesung melempar ponsel itu ke atas meja. Tak berniat membalas pesan itu.

Dia lelah. Benar-benar lelah dengan kehidupannya. Lelah dengan hari-harinya. Dan ia ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sangkar emas ini.

Di kamar lain di rumah besar itu, Choi Siwon sedang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan meminum beberapa gelas anggur. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

"Shit!" umpatnya sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya. Berniat mencari kesenangan di luar sana. Hal yang telah lama tak ia lakukan sejak ia menikah dengan Yesung.

Namja tampan itu memilih untuk masuk ke sebuah night club. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memerlukan alkohol berkadar tinggi untuk menghilangkan stresnya yang berlebihan.

"Yo! Choi Siwon! Sudah berapa abad kau tidak datang ke sini?" sapa bartender kenalannya.

"Yeah, kau merindukanku?" jawab Siwon malas.

"Kau bercanda? Aku rasa ada yang lebih merindukanmu," ucap sang bartender seraya menunjuk ke sebuah private room.

Siwon menoleh. Ruangan tempat ia dan Heechul sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"He's here. Di tempat kau meninggalkannya," bisik namja itu pada Siwon sambil memberikan segelas minuman beralkohol.

Siwon meneguk minuman laknat itu. "Dia yang meninggalkanku, hyung," ucapnya.

"Apapun itu. Yang pasti, kau akan merasa lebih baik jika menemuinya."

Siwon tertawa tanpa suara. "Masalahku tak ada hubungannya dengan Heechul. Dia tak akan membuatku lebih baik."

"Benarkah? Ayolah, tuan Choi, kau belum mencobanya. Temui kekasihmu sana!"

"Ya, ya, ya! Jika itu membuatmu puas. Aku akan ke sana," ucap Siwon seraya meninggalkan bangkunya.

Kim Heechul sedikit tersentak saat melihat Siwon masuk ke ruangannya. Namja itu tampak sudah mabuk. Apa dia mabuk sebelum datang ke sini?

"Siwonnie? Gwaenchana?" tanyannya menyambut namja itu.

Siwon duduk di samping mantan kekasihnya. "Aku... tidak sedang baik-baik saja kurasa," jawabnya.

"Wae? Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Heechul sembari membantu Siwon melonggarkan dasinya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, Kim Heechul? Kau namja paling egois yang aku kenal."

"Mwo?"

Siwon meneguk bir milik Heechul hingga tak bersisa. "Kau..., selalu tidak ada saat aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Itu membuatku terpuruk dalam dosa!"

_Dosa karena telah jatuh cinta pada kekasih adikku sendiri._

"Siwonnie..., mianhae. Mungkin aku memang egois. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku menyesali semuanya. Bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi?"

Siwon menggeleng sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Ani! Aku sudah menikah. Aku pria yang sudah menikah, Kim Heechul'ssi."

"Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai? Kau menikah hanya karena rasa tanggungjawab kan?"

Siwon terhenyak. "Tanggung jawab? Ne, mungkin itu benar...," ucapnya tak jelas.

"Wonnie'ah..., aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan hidup bersama seseorang yang tak kau cintai. Kembalilah padaku, ne?"

Heechul menangkup wajah Siwon, memaksa namja tampan itu menatapnya. sementara namja Choi yang telah mabuk berat itu tampak sesekali menutup matanya menahan rasa berat di kepalanya.

Senyumnya sedikit terkembang. Tangannya mulai terangkat membelai wajah namja di hadapannya.

"Saranghae..., Kim...," ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Heechul.

Dan ciuman panjang pun terjadi. Heechul tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. ia merindukannya. Sentuhan dan suara namja yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Dan sekarang ia akan kembali mendapatkannya.

Bruk!

Siwon mendorong tubuh Heechul jatuh di atas sofa yang mereka duduki. Membelai wajahnya lalu kembali menciumnya dengan dalam. Dan dalam beberapa saat, keduanya telah hanyut dalam kegiatan yang tak seharusnya. Untung saja ruangan itu telah Heechul booking. Jadi tak akan ada yang masuk ke sana dan menyaksikan kegiatan panas itu.

"Akuuh.. mencintaimuu, Siwonnieeh...," ucap Heechul di akhir kegiatan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Yesung..."

Bruk!

Siwon tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh di atas tubuh polos Heechul.

"M-mwo? K-kim Ye-sung?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Jadi sejak tadi, Siwon menyentuhnya dengan memikirkan orang lain? Apa Choi Siwon sudah gila? Tega sekali dia melakukan hal ini pada seorang Kim Heechul?

"Jadi kau mencintainya sekarang, Choi Siwon? Arraseo. Kau boleh mencintainya sekarang. Tapi tidak setelah ini," gumamnya. "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakannya."

.

**-rainy heart-**

.

Yesung tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel pintu. Namja manis itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berniat untuk keluar dan membukakan pintu. Tapi ternyata seorang maid telah mendahuluinya.

Namja manis itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang namja cantik memapah 'suami'nya masuk ke rumah. Tatapan mereka sempat beradu, sebelum namja cantik itu memutuskan kontak dan memapah Siwon menuju kamarnya bersama maid yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi.

Yesung menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Toh siapapun dan alasan apapun yang membuat namja cantik itu bisa bersama Siwon bukanlah urusannya.

Sementara di kamar lain, Heechul tengah mengganti pakaian Siwon. Bersikap seolah mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi kamar ini adalah kamar yang sama dimana seharusnya ia menghabiskan malamnya bersama Siwon. Rumah ini adalah rumah masa depan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Perlu saya siapkan kamar tamu, tuan?" tanya sang maid yang sebenarnya cukup mengenal siapa namja cantik itu.

"Aniya. Aku akan tidur di sini."

"Ne?"

"Keluarlah!" usir Heechul.

Yeoja itu mengangguk ragu, namun tak berani membantah perintah Heechul. Meski khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak tahu saja. Toh itu bukan urusannya.

Malam semakin naik, dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Heechul baru mulai membuka mata, saat bias cahaya memaksa masuk ke kamar Siwon. Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamar itu setelah sebelumnya mencuci mukanya.

Yesung sedang membantu mengiris sayuran saat namja cantik itu masuk ke dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Jo ahjumma," sapa Heechul.

Maid itu menoleh, pun dengan Yesung yang ada di sampingnya.

"Pagi, Kim Yesung'ssi," lanjut Heechul dengan nada yang tak seramah sebelumnya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Selamat pagi," jawab Yesung basa-basi.

"Namaku Kim Heechul. Apa Siwonnie tak pernah bercerita tentangku?" tanya Heechul.

Yesung yang awalnya telah kembali asyik memotong daun bawang, terpaksa menoleh kembali padanya.

"Ani. Tapi Kibummie pernah bercerita tentangmu."

"Jeongmal? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Pasti dia menjelek-jelekanku," ucap Heechul.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sedikit mengkritik," jawab Yesung lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Rahang Heechul mengeras mendengarnya.

"Perlu aku bantu?" tanyanya kemudian basa-basi.

Yesung kembali menoleh. "Tidak perlu, hyungnim. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mandi, dan..., jika kau perlu syal, aku punya beberapa," ucap Yesung.

Heechul meraba lehernya. "Apa terlihat jelas?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Haisshh..., dasar Kuda tua itu! Sudah aku bilang jangan di tempat yang kelihatan!" gerutunya. Mencoba memanas-manasi Yesung.

Jo ahjumma menoleh pada Yesung. Mencemaskan namja manis di sampingnya.

"Ahjumma, dimana tempat bekal yang aku minta kemarin?" tanya Yesung seolah tak mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Sebentar saya ambilkan," ucap wanita itu seraya membuka salah satu rak kitchen set.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Heechul.

Yesung menerima benda yang ia minta dari maidnya. "Hmm," jawabnya.

"Tuan muda Yesung sering membuat makanan dan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan atau panti jompo," ucap Jo ahjumma akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Apa lain kali aku bisa ikut?"

Kim Yesung menutup kotak makanannya yang telah terisi penuh. Lalu mulai mengerjakan hal lain. Membuat minuman hangat dari madu dan air jeruk. Lalu meletakankannya di depan Heechul.

Namja cantik itu menatap minuman dan Yesung bergantian.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mabuk," ucap Heechul.

"Berikan pada Siwon hyung," ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan dapur.

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap punggung Yesung sampai namja manis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung? Choi Siwon mencintai namja itu. Tapi sepertinya Kim Yesung tidak memiliki rasa yang sama.

"Ahjumma, apa pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar gelas di depannya.

Jo ahjumma menoleh menatap mantan kekasih majikannya itu. Ingin rasanya memohon agar Heechul tidak masuk ke kehidupan Siwon dan menambahkan satu masalah di rumah tangga mereka.

"Ahjumma, buatkan aku air madu," suara Siwon.

Namja tampan itu masuk ke dapur dengan mata setengah terpejam. Duduk di samping Heechul tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Sementara namja Kim itu pun tak bersuara. Hanya mendorong gelas di depannya ke depan Siwon.

Si tampan meminumnya tanpa banyak komentar. Meneguknya sampai habis minuman yang dipercaya bisa menetralisir alkohol itu.

"Ahjumma, kau menambahkan apa di minumanku?" tanyanya seraya menoleh. "Kau?" sentaknya saat melihat Heechul duduk di sampingnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil menatap Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berpenampilan seberantakan ini," ucapnya sambil merapikan rambut Siwon dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

Siwon menepis tangan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau yang membuatkanku minuman?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa? Semalam kau yang tak mau melepaskanku. Makanya terpaksa aku ikut kau pulang."

"Mwo?" sentak Siwon sambil menatap Heechul tak percaya. Dan ia semakin tak percaya saat melihat tanda di leher Heechul.

Heechul menarik kerahnya ke atas saat menyadari tatapan Siwon. "Jangan katakan kau juga melupakannya," ucapnya.

"A-apa?" ucapnya terbata.

Yah, Siwon memang lupa apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi ia masih bisa mengingat sekilas hal apa yang telah ia lakukan malam tadi. Tapi..., ia pikir itu hanya mimpi. Itu pun bukan dengan Kim Heechul. Karena dalam mimpinya, ia melakukannya dengan namja Kim yang lain. Kim Yesung.

Siwon meremas rambutnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianati Yesung. Meskipun pernikahan mereka hanya sebatas status, tapi Siwon benar-benar menganggap Yesung sebagai istrinya. Dan ia telah mengkhianati istrinya hanya karena rasa cemburu yang berlebihan saat melihatnya bersama namja lain.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi, ne. Ah, apa aku masih punya pakaian yang tertinggal di sini?" tanya Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Namja tampan itu menoleh, menatap tajam padanya.

"Ayolah, pakaianku kotor karena ulahmu. Dan..."

"Ahjumma, carikan pakaiannya di lemariku," ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Heechul terhenyak. Tak menyangka, Siwon benar-benar masih menyimpan pakaiannya.

"Ne, sajangnim," ucap pembantunya seraya meninggalkan dapur. Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang.

..

Siwon masih terdiam di meja makan. Merenungi kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Dan memikirkan tanggapan Yesung tentang hal ini. Apa Yesung melihatnya bersama Heechul? Apa yang ia rasa saat melihatnya bersama namja lain? Adakah sedikit saja rasa cemburu? Atau ia justru semakin membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai namja yang jahat? Apa?

"Anda ingin kopi, tuan?" tanya Jo ahjumma yang telah kembali ke dapur.

"Aniya. Aku tidak ingin apapun."

"Bagaimana dengan air madunya? Sepertinya air jeruknya membuat anda lebih segar. Aku tidak menyangka tuan muda Yesung mengetahuinya."

"Mwo? Ahjumma bilang apa?"

"Itu..., minuman anda, tuan muda yang membuatnya. Sebenarnya, minuman yang anda minum setiap pagi adalah buatannya. Saya hanya mengantarnya saja pada anda," ucap Jo ahjumma.

Siwon tertegun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Benarkah semua itu? Yesung membuatkannya minuman setiap pagi? Meski dia selalu bersikap dingin, tapi ternyata dia...

Sudut bibir Siwon sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Meski hanya sebuah hal kecil, tapi dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Setidaknya, Yesung tak membencinya sepenuh hatinya.

Yesung masuk ke dapur dengan dandanan yang rapi. Ah, ani, tapi sangat santai. Kaos tanpa lengan, celana pendek sedengkul, dan sebuah jaket yang terikat di pingganganya. Sementara sebuah syal tersampir di bahunya. Sangat fresh. Dan Siwon merasa, dia semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung mengambil kotak bekalnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Melirik Siwon sekilas sambil menarik syalnya.

"Hm," jawabnya sembari meletakkan syal merah itu di samping Siwon.

Namja tampan itu menatap syal itu tak mengerti. Sampai tak menyadari Yesung telah beranjak pergi. Ia sedikit heran, karena syal yang sejak awal memang terasa kontras dengan style pakaian Yesung, kini justru ia tinggalkan.

"Ah..., segarnya...!" seru Heechul yang telah kembali dari acara mandinya. "Apa ini milik istrimu?"

Siwon tersentak. "Mwo?"

"Dia berkata akan meminjamiku syal untuk menutupi tanda yang kau ukir di leherku. Ternyata dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia namja yang unik. Kekekeke...," Heechul terkekeh sambil melingkarkan syal merah itu di lehernya.

"A-apa? Yesung melihat..."

"Hmm, dia bukan namja yang bodoh, Siwonnie. Dia bisa langsung tahu suaminya selingkuh. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia bisa sedingin itu. hei..!"

Kim Heechul sedikit tersentak saat Siwon tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung berlari keluar dari dapur. Bukan. Tapi namja itu langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya menyusul Yesung.

Choi Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Yesung terdiri di luar gerbang rumah mereka. Namja tampan berniat memanggilnya, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Yesung.

Seorang namja turun dari mobil itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Namja yang Siwon yakini adalah namja yang sama yang bersama Yesungnya semalam itu tengah memakaikan sebuah topi ke kepala Yesung sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu berlari kecil masuk ke sisi lain mobil itu.

Sempat terlihat olehnya, namja itu menyentuh kepala Yesung sambil tertawa, sebelum membawa namja manis itu meninggalkan gerbang rumahnya.

"Lee Donghae!" geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nuguya? Selingkuhan istrimu, eoh? Pantas saja dia tak peduli saat melihatku bersamamu. Ternyata dia memiliki kekasih."

"Diam, Kim Heechul! Jika urusanmu selesai, segeralah tinggalkan rumah ini!" teriak Siwon seraya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu mengusirku, setelah semalam kau puas bermain dengan tubuhku, tuan Choi Siwon?! Kau keterlaluan!" balas Heechul.

"Mwo?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Choi Siwon'ssi!"

"Tanggung jawab?" Siwon memijit pelipisnya. "Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa aku bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?" ucapnya menertawai kesalahannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu Heechullie, Kim Yesung adalah kekasih Kibum?"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa menikahinya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Itu...," Heechul terdiam. Teringat ucapan Taemin semalam. "Karena dia hamil?"

"Ne. Tepatnya aku berpikir akulah yang menghamilinya. Makanya aku menikahinya," ucap Siwon dingin.

"Mwo?" ucap Heechul tak percaya.

"Aku telah melakukan dosa besar. Karena menyentuh kekasih dari adikku, di malam saat kau mencampakkanku. Dan apa kau tahu apa karma yang aku terima? Aku kehilangan adik dan calon keponakanku. Dan aku juga kehilangan sosok Yesung yang selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku terlukai olehmu."

"A-apa?"

"Jadi, masih pantaskah kau meminta tanggungjawabku?"

Heechul menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang Siwon katakan. Benarkah semua kesalahan berawal darinya?

.

**-rainy heart-**

.

"Pantaiiiii...!" teriak Yesung seraya berlari menerjang ombak yang bergulung ke tepian. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menghirup udara pantai. Terakhir ia datang, adalah saat Kibum menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung.

Donghae menatap Yesung yang bermain ombak. Taemin bilang, sejak kematian Kibum dan calon anak mereka, namja manis itu tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Dan ia merasa sangat beruntung, karena dapat melihat senyum itu sekarang.

"Donghae'ah! Apa kau punya botol kaca?" tanya Yesung sambil berlari kecil ke arah Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengirim pesan ke surga," jawab Yesung yang membuat Donghae trenyuh.

"Yesungie?"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya menatap lautan luas. Tangannya terus memegangi topi pemberian Donghae di kepalanya.

"Sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan memulai kembali hidupku."

"Ne?"

"Semalam, saat melihatmu memainkan lagu yang sering Kibum mainkan, aku baru menyadarinya, bahwa lagu sesedih itu, bisa membuatku tersenyum, karena yang aku pikirkan adalah kenangan indah tentangnya. Jadi mulai hari ini, aku hanya akan mengingat kebahagian yang Kibum berikan padaku. Dengan begitu, cintaku padanya tidak akan sia-sia."

Donghae menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Aku-," Yesung menoleh padanya. "-akan bahagia untuk Kibum. Juga untuk Yebum. Itulah yang mereka inginkan dariku."

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menghapus airmata yang jatuh di pipi Yesung.

"Ne, aku juga percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

Yesung tersenyum. "Jadi, botolnya?"

"Emm..., akan aku cari di bagasi," ucapnya grogi. Lalu berbalik menuju mobilnya.

.

_Untuk dua orang yang paling aku cintai._

_Choi Kibum dan Choi Yebum._

_Aku akan mencoba merelakan kalian. Bukan untuk melupakan kalian. Tapi untuk hanya menyimpan kenangan indah yang pernah kalian berikan. Karena aku percaya, inilah yang kalian harapkan dariku. Rasa cintaku pada kalian, akan aku buktikan dengan kebahagiaan dan senyuman. Karena hidupku, bukan hanya milikku. Aku hidup untuk Choi Kibum dan Choi Yebum. Selamanya._

_Saranghae._

_._

Yesung melemparkan botol itu ke laut. Membiarkannya terhanyut mengikuti ombak.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, sembari menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mulai detik selanjutnya, dia harus terlahir kembali menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tak kan pernah terpatahkan. Semoga.

"Hei, aku lapar, Yesungie!" panggil Donghae.

Yesung menepuk pipinya sendiri, lalu menoleh pada Lee Donghae, dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kajja! Aku membawa makanan buatanku sendiri."

"Mwo? Kau yakin itu aman? Terakhir kau hampir mengirimku ke rumah sakit dengan makanan buatanmu."

"Ya! Aku sekarang istri orang, Hae'ah! Sedikit banyak aku tahu cara memasak!" protes Yesung kesal.

Donghae tertawa melihatnya. "Arrata! Ayo kita coba eksperimenmu itu," ucapnya seraya berbalik.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?!" teriak Yesung seraya berlari dan melompat ke punggung Donghae. "Cepat minta maaf!"

.

Seorang namja menatap Yesung dan Donghae dengan tatapan datar, namun menyimpan seribu tanya. Di sampingnya, namja lain tengah memungut botol yang Yesung lemparkan ke laut. Ternyata botol itu kembali ke daratan.

"Apa ini? Jaman sekarang masih ada yang melakukan hal seperti ini? Mengotori laut saja!" ucapnya. Berniat membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah.

"Berikan padaku, hyung."

"Ne?"

"Biar aku yang membuangnya."

.

Tbc

.

_Akhirnya..., chap ini bisa selesai. Ide yang awalnya buntu, di akhir cerita malah meluber. Tokoh yang harusnya muncul di akhir part duanya, malah udah nongol aja. Ya wis lah, gak papa. Anggap aja bocoran._

_Saya sudah mengontrak pemain baru untuk akhir cerita nanti. Tinggal nunggu jadwal kemunculannya. Ayo tebak siapa? Ah, gak usah deh. Karena siapapun tebakan reader, kali ini author gak akan terpengaruh. (yang bener?). Doain aja 3 part terakhir sesuai harapan. Hehehe._

_Gomawo buat yang review. Maaf ga ditulis satu-satu._

_See ya!_


	7. RH part 2

**RAIN STORIES**

.

Kim Yesung

Kim (Choi) Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

_._

__Pertama kalinya Siwon dan Heechul jadi jahat di cerita saya. hehehe. Jika banyak yang protes dan benci sama mereka, berarti saya sukses ya?  
><em>_

__.__

_**Seorang namja menatap Yesung dan Donghae dengan tatapan datar, namun menyimpan seribu tanya. Di sampingnya, namja lain tengah memungut botol yang Yesung lemparkan ke laut. Ternyata botol itu kembali ke daratan.**_

"_**Apa ini? Jaman sekarang masih ada yang melakukan hal seperti ini? mengotori laut saja!" ucapnya. Berniat membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah.**_

"_**Berikan padaku, hyung."**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**Biar aku yang membuangnya."**_

_._

.

_**RAINY HEART**_

_**Part 02**_

_**HaeSung**_

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Choi Siwon baru selesai menelpon orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung, sejak kepergiannya dengan Lee Donghae siang tadi, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di gerbang rumahnya. Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan balkon, dan memilih untuk menunggu orang, yang ia yakini adalah Yesung turun dari mobil itu.

Lee Donghae keluar dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Yesung, dan mempersilahkannya keluar. Dia memperlakukannya selayaknya tuan putri. Kebiasaannya saat SMA dulu.

"Gomawo, Hae'ah," ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menemaniku melarikan diri. Walaupun hanya sebentar. Hehehe..."

Donghae mengacak surai Yesung dengan gemas. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Yesungie," ucapnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau inginkan. Aku akan ada untukmu kapanpun kau butuhkan."

"Cih! Omong kosong! Kalau kau terus bersamaku, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, kau tahu?" canda Yesung.

"Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu kan? Kau yang tak pernah menoleh padaku," ucap Hae pura-pura merajuk.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung kaget.

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung. Membuat namja manis kebingungan.

"Ya! Kau bercanda padaku?! Dasar, Ikan!" teriaknya sambil memukuli Donghae gemas.

"Aow...! Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Ck! Dasar! Pulang sana!" usir Yesung kemudian.

"Arraseo!" jawab Hae seraya berbalik.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berbalik dan kembali mendekati Yesung.

Chup!

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu terkesiap.

"Itu titipan dari Minho dan Jinri," ucapnya. "Sampai jumpa!" lanjutnya sembari berlari kecil masuk ke mobilnya.

Yesung masih tak bergerak sampai mobil Donghae meninggalkannya. Sementara namja yang mengawasinya tampak sangat geram melihat adegan yang tak terduga olehnya itu.

"Lee-Dong-Hae...!" ucapnya geram.

.

Yesung berniat langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Seharian bermain di pantai membuat tubuhnya gerah. Tapi niat awalnya tertunda saat Siwon menyapanya.

"Sepertinya harimu menyenangkan?" ucap namja Choi itu dingin.

Yesung menoleh. "Pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun terakhir," ucapnya.

Mata Siwon melebar mendengarnya. "Neo! Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee Donghae?!"

"Dia..., seperti keranjang sampah. Selalu menampung segala kekesalanku. Dia.., seperti plester, yang selalu menutup lukaku. Dia juga seperti tissue, yang bisa menyeka air mataku."

"Mwo?"

"Dia cupid, yang membuat Kibum mengakui perasaannya padaku," ucap Yesung lagi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya.

Rahang Siwon mengeras mendengar ucapan Yesung. Tangannya terkepal, menahan kemarahannya yang memuncak. Padahal sebelum muncul Lee Donghae, ia sudah berpikir untuk menyerah dan melepaskan Yesung. Tapi sekarang ia berubah pikiran. Kim Yesung adalah miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Hampir tak bisa ia bedakan. Ini cinta, atau obsesi?

Dan sejak hari itu, hampir tiap hari, Yesung selalu keluar bersama Lee Donghae. Karena perkuliahan tengah libur, pasca ujian, intensitas pertemuan mereka tak terkendala jarak. Karena orangtua Donghae yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Jadi, saat kembali ke kampus, kau akan jadi hoobaeku, Yesungie?" goda Donghae.

"Memang kenapa? Wajahku bahkan masih seperti anak SMA," jawab Yesung.

"Ya! Kau ini!" gemas Hae sambil menepuk kepala Yesung. Membuat si manis tertawa tergelak.

"Hyung/Oppa! Koin kami habis!" teriak Minho dan Jinri bersamaan. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah game center.

"Habis?" Yesung merogoh sakunya. "Ini, tukarkan lagi," ucapnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Yeeey!" seru si kembar seraya berlari menuju tempat penukaran koin (di korea pake koin apa kupon, ya? Ah, masa bodo.).

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka," ucap Donghae.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Karena ada kenangan Kibum bersama mereka," ucapnya.

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae.

"Saat pertama datang ke panti, mereka melihat foto Kibum di dompetku. Dan mereka mengenalinya. Mereka bilang, Kibum dulu sering datang ke sana."

"Benarkah?" ucap Hae sedikit merasa terganggu.

Meski Yesung berkata ingin melepaskan Kibum. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Yesung masih hidup dalam bayangannya,

"Aku iri padanya. Karena kau sangat mencintainya," ucap Donghae. "Kau tak bisa menatap oranglain selain dirinya."

Yesung tertegun. Mungkin sebelumnya, dia akan menangis saat mengingat tentang Kibum. Tapi kali ini, hatinya tak sesakit sebelumnya.

"Mungkin..., karena sebelum dia pergi, dia telah merapalkan sebuah mantra padaku," ucapnya sembari tersenyum mengingat ucapan Kibum.

_Apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan hatimu kalau kau hanya mencintaiku dan hanya akan menjadi milikku._

Sebuah kalimat yang mengikat Yesung. Janji yang membelenggunya bagai sebuah kutukan sihir.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh pangeran berkuda putih untuk mematahkan sihir cinta Kibum," ucapnya dengan senyumnya.

"Hyuuuung!" panggil Minho.

"Minho'ah, mana Jinri?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Sedang bersama hyungnya Kibum hyung."

"Ne?" tanya kedua namja itu kaget.

"Choi Siwon di sini? Untuk apa?" tanya Hae yang dijawab gelengan kepala Yesung.

"Hyung, aku menghilangkan uangnya, mianhae," ucap Minho sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Apa?"

"Mianhae...," ucap Minho lagi.

Yesung membelai kepala Minho. "Gwaenchana. Sebaiknya cari Jinri. Kalian lapar kan? Kita makan siang dulu, ne?" ucapnya.

Minho mengangguk, seraya berbalik berniat mencari kembarannya. Tapi ternyata Jinri telah kembali dengan dua buah es krim di tangannya.

"Minho! Lihat aku dapat es krim."

"Untukku?" tanya Minho dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, satu untukmu," jawab Jinri.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ajak Yesung sambil menggandeng kedua anak kecil itu. Diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka seorang namja menatap punggung Yesung dengan penasaran. Apa hubungan namja manis itu dengan si kembar?

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Namja itu tersentak. "Sebuah botol kaca."

"Mwo?" tanya pemuda satunya tak mengerti.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ditanya justru kembali asyik dengan permainannya.

"Mau es krim?" tanya yang lebih tua sambil menyodorkan es krimnya.

"Kau sudah menjilatnya, hyung!"

"Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau," jawab kakaknya lalu duduk di samping sang adik. "Kau yakin tidak akan mengambil tawaran masuk universitas itu?"

"Hm?"

"Wae?"

"Aku mau menikmati sekolahku," jawab namja yang lebih muda tanpa menoleh.

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Lalu ikut bermain di sampingnya setelah menghabiskan sisa se krimnya.

.

Yesung sedang asyik menyuapi dua bocah kecil itu, dengan Donghae yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka, saat terdengar suara kamera. Keempatnya menoleh karena kaget.

"Seperti keluarga kecil yang manis. Boleh bergabung?" tanya namja yang memotret moment mereka.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Mantan kekasih Siwon hyung," jawab Yesung.

"Ya! Bisakah memperkenalkanku dengan namaku? Kau tahu namaku kan, Kim Yesung?" ucap Heechul seraya duduk di depan mereka.

"Noona, kau cantik sekali?" ucap Minho.

"Jeongmal? Aku cantik? Tapi sayangnya aku namja, bocah!" ucap Heechul sambil menggoyangkan kepala Minho.

"Jangan menyentuh kepalaku! Dasar hyung cantik tidak sopan!" marah Minho.

"Cih! Kau yang tidak sopan, anak kecil!"

"Mwo?"

"Jangan mengganggunya, hyungnim!" ucap Yesung sambil menarik Minho menjauh. "Hae'ah, bisakah membawa mereka mencuci tangan?"

"Ne," jawab Hae seraya menggandeng Minho dan Jinri pergi.

Heechul menatap ketiga orang itu sampai tak terlihat. Lalu menoleh pada Yesung yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Dia cukup tampan. Kekasihmu?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Ani. Dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku dan Kibum."

"Jeongmal? Aku iri padamu, kau dikelilingi namja tampan."

Yesung tak tertarik untuk menjawab perkataan Heechul. "Kau masih mencintai Siwon hyung?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul tersentak. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya. Membuat Yesung heran dengan reaksi namja itu.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"Awalnya aku berniat merebutnya darimu," ucapnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku memilih mundur. Sudah tak ada tempat lagi untukku di hatinya," ucapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Yesung menatap Heechul. Ia tahu, meski namja itu tersenyum, tapi matanya terlihat terluka.

"Siwon hyung, membutuhkan namja yang selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya karena hal kecil. Juga seseorang yang mau menemani ummanya belanja dan memasak. Melakukan hal-hal sepele bersama keluarganya."

"Apa kau sedang memberiku nasehat, Kim Yesung?" Heechul tertawa miris.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Siwon hyung bisa kembali bersama. Agar kami bebas dari belenggu yang mengikat kami. Jika dia menemukan namja yang ia cintai, dia punya alasan untuk melepaskanku."

Heechul terdiam. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, membantah ucapan Yesung, bahwa Siwon telah menemukan cintanya. Kim Yesung.

"Hyung/oppa kami sudah selesai!"

Yesung menoleh. "Hae ahjussi mana?"

"Membayar makanan," tunjuk Minho ke arah Hae yang telah kembali ke arah mereka.

"Kami permisi, hyungnim," ucap Yesung seraya sedikit membungkuk, lalu menggangdeng kedua anak kecil yang bersamanya. Di belakangnya Donghae mengikuti.

Heechul masih tak beranjak beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi. Sampai seorang pelayan datang untuk membersihkan meja dan menanyakan pesanan padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan. Pesanan anda akan kami antar sebentar lagi," ucap pelayan itu seraya berlalu pergi.

Heechul mengannguk. Di senderkannya punggungnya, sambil memikirkan ucapan Yesung padanya.

Mungkinkah Yesung tidak tahu perasaan Siwon padanya? Mungkin dia menganggap Siwon menikahinya hanya karena rasa tanggung jawab. Karena itulah dia membenci Siwon. Mungkin Yesung berpikir Siwonlah yang membuatnya berpisah dengan Kibum. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berusaha mendekati Siwon dengan petunjuk Yesung dan pura-pura tak tahu apapun. Membiarkan Yesung terus salah paham pada Siwon hingga mereka berpisah? Atau membantu mereka menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman itu, untuk membayar semua kesalahannya yang pernah ia lakukan pada Siwon? Apa?

"Cih! Seharusnya aku tahu akan berakhir begini. Kau ini kaya, Kibum'ah! Tapi selalu minta traktir padaku!"

Heechul menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Kibum.

"Aku baru akan menjadi kaya 2 tahun lagi, hyung."

"Ne..., aku tahu! Cih!"

"Choi Kibum!" panggil Heechul saat dua namja itu melewatinya.

"Hn?" Kibum menatap namja asing itu heran.

"K-kau masih hidup?"

.

**-rainy heart part 2-**

**.**

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati Choi Siwon berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Donghae.

"Kau tidak masuk, Yesungie?" panggil Donghae.

Tak ada sahutan. Memaksa si tampan kembali keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap ke arah pandangan Yesung. sedikit tersentak saat melihat suami Yesung yang berjalan mendekati namja manis itu.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang!" ucap Siwon seraya menarik lengan Yesung.

"Lepaskan!" ucap Yesung menepis tangan Siwon.

Siwon tak menyahut. Hanya kembali mencengkram lengan Yesung dan menariknya menuju mobilnya.

"Hei!" teriak Donghae seraya berlari kecil mengejar mereka dan menangkap tangan Yesung. Memaksa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Lepaskan Kim Yesung!" ucapnya saat Siwon menoleh.

"Ini urusan kami, Lee Donghae'ssi. Jangan ikut campur!" ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Mwo?"

"Lepaskan tangan 'istriku', jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Bagaimana jika aku keberatan?"

"Hae'ah..."

"Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya, Yesungie."

Siwon tertawa miris. "Yesungie, Hae'ah..., terdengar sangat mesra. Apa kalian berpacaran di belakangku?! Apa kau mengkhianati suamimu, Kim Yesung?"

"Hyung!" protes Yesung dengan mata memerah menahan kemarahannya.

"Aku minta, jangan mendekati istriku lagi, Lee Donghae'ssi."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja yang seusia dengan Kibum itu, Siwon menarik Yesung pergi. Menyisakan Donghae yang tersenyum kecut melihat kepergian keduanya.

"Istri..., aku lupa itu," ucapnya menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Ahjussi! Apa Yesung oppa tidak pulang bersama kita?"

Donghae menoleh. "Ani, Jinri'ah. Dia ada urusan jadi pulang lebih dulu. Aku yang akan mengantar kalian kembali," ucapnya seraya masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

Sementara kembali kepada Kim Heechul.

"Jadi kau bukan..."

"Namanya memang Kibum, noona, tapi marganya bukan Choi."

"Aku namja, Kim Hyung Jun'ssi!"

Namja bernama Kim Hyung Jun itu nyengir mendengar ucapan Heechul. Sementara namja cantik itu terus menatap wajah pemuda bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Kau yakin tidak sedang mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya setelah kecelakaan waktu itu, Kibum'ah?"

"Jangan bersikap sok akrab padaku, Kim Heechul'ssi. Dan aku baik-baik saja," jawab namja bernama Kibum itu sembari menikmati makan siangnya.

Dahi Heechul berkerut mendengarnya. "Tapi nama yang sama, wajah kalian juga sangat mirip begitu pula sikapmu. Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya kalian dua orang yang berbeda. A-atau keluarga Choi memiliki anak yang dirahasiakan karena hal tertentu?"

Kibum meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Lalu menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, menatap Heechul di depannya.

"Sepertinya usiamu jauh diatas 25 tahun. Terlalu tua untukku."

"Mwo?"

"Jika kau bermaksud menggoda tuan muda Kim Corp. Maka kau harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi, Kim Heechul'ssi. Saat ini dia hanya anak SMA berumur 18 tahun yang tak memiliki apapun. Jika kau ingin berkencan, bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Meski pekerjaanku hampir mirip dengan baby sitter yang mengawasi bayi besar ini, tapi gaji bulananku setara manager perusahaan, noona."

"Aku namja! Dan..., kau bilang apa tadi? 18 tahun?"

"Ne...! Dia lahir di Amerika, dan baru kembali ke Korea dua tahun lalu karena orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia pewaris satu-satunya Kim Corp. Pesaing perusahaan Choi."

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Hyungnim? Apa aku mirip dengan mantan kekasihmu?"

Heechul tertawa. "Ini bukan tentang..., tunggu, apa kalian tak pernah menonton TV? Berita?"

Kedua namja di depannya menggeleng. "Tidak tertarik," jawab mereka kompak.

Heechul membuang nafas kesal. Lalu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya. Mencari berita tentang Choi Kibum dan memperlihatkannya pada dua namja itu.

"Ommo! Ini..., kau yakin ini bukan kau, Kibum'ah?"

Kibum menerima ponsel itu dari tangan 'pengawalnya'. Sedikit tersentak saat melihat foto yang ada di sana.

"Kau yakin kau tidak terlahir kembar?" tanya Hyung Jun lagi.

"Choi Kibum berusia 20 tahun bulan Agustus kemarin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dia 18 tahun 29 Desember nanti," jawab Hyung Jun.

Sementara Kibum tak melepaskan pandangannya pada ponsel pintar Heechul. Bukan namja bernama Choi Kibum yang serupa dengannya yang membuatnya penasaran. Tapi hal lain. Tentang namja manis yang disebut sebagai calon istrinya. Namja yang beberapa kali pernah ia lihat.

Heechul mengambil kembali ponselnya tanpa persetujuan Kibum. Sedikit kaget saat tahu bahwa yang Kim Kibum perhatikan bukan Choi Kibum. Tapi Kim Yesung.

"Namanya Kim Yesung. Marganya sama dengan kita bertiga. Tapi dia tak seberuntung kita bertiga."

"Kim Yesung? Nugu?" tanya Hyung Jun bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia namja sederhana yang mendapatkan cinta seorang pangeran, Choi Kibum. Tapi harus kehilangan pangerannya karena kecelakaan. Dan terpaksa harus menikah dengan kakak dari kekasihnya, demi anak yang ia kandung."

"Hamil? Dia namja kan?"

"Ne. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sayangnya, dia keguguran. Dan sampai saat ini dia terikat oleh tali pernikahan dengan namja yang tak ia cintai."

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan namja yang belum setengah jam ia kenal itu.

Kim Yesung, dia kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Karena itukah, dia tak pernah tersenyum? Saat pertama ia bertemu dengannya setahun lalu, Kibum ingat, Yesung sedang menatap hujan. Dan meski terlihat tegar, tapi hatinya menangis. Entah karena apa. Tapi..., saat terakhir Kibum melihatnya di pantai, dia terlihat lebih bahagia. Apa karena namja yang bersamanya?

..

Yesung membanting pintu mobil Siwon dan meninggalkannya masuk ke rumah mereka. Sementara namja tampan itu pun tak kalah kesal padanya. Dengan langkah cepat namja tampan itu mengejar Yesung.

"Kita perlu bicara, Kim Yesung!" teriaknya yang menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," jawab Yesung seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku ada!" sahut Siwon menangkap tangan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu bicarakan lain kali saja."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bosan dengan sikapmu, Yesung!" teriak Siwon.

"Aku juga bosan dengan semua ini, hyung!" ucap Yesung seraya menarik nafas panjang. "Siwon hyung, kita bercerai saja," lanjutnya tanpa menatap wajah Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Kita berpisah saja, hyung," ulang Yesung.

Siwon tertawa. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin bercerai dariku untuk bersama Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung?!"

"Apa?" sentak Yesung.

"Kau ingin bersama dengan namja itu?"

"Kau salah paham, hyung. Donghae dan aku hanya..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie! Aku bisa melihat cinta yang sama di mata namja Lee itu!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!" Yesung menutupi kupingnya.

"Wae? Apa aku tidak berhak mencintaimu?"

"Ne! Kau tidak berhak! Kau tidak berhak mencintaiku, hyung! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu mempunyai perasaan itu padaku!" teriak Yesung.

"Kau juga tidak berhak melarangku memiliki rasa itu, Yesung. Karena hanya aku yang berhak mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri!"

"Andwae! Kau tidak berhak!"

"Wae? Apa karena aku telah menyentuhmu? Apa kau tahu, itu bukan tanpa sengaja?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku memang mabuk, tapi aku tahu itu adalah kau. Aku memanfaatkan kegelapan agar kau berpikir aku adalah Kibum. Menyentuhmu dengan rasa cemburu, dan semakin cemburu karena di setiap sentuhanku, kau mendesahkan nama Kibum."

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon.

"Kau jahat sekali, hyung..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang jahat. Aku mencintai kekasih adikku. Dan membenci adikku sendiri karena menguasai seluruh hatimu. Menyentuhmu karena cemburu padanya. Bahkan aku bahagia karena berpikir anak itu adalah anakku!"

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Yesung menampar Siwon.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya!" ucapnya lalu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Namja tampan itu berbalik, berniat mencari ketenangan di luar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"U-umma, appa?" ucapnya terbata. "Sejak kapan..."

"Lebih dari cukup untuk mendengar semuanya, Choi Siwon!" ucap sang appa sambil memegangi istrinya yang tampak shock. "Kami butuh penjelasan. Tapi kondisi ummamu tidak cukup baik. Datanglah ke rumah malam ini!" perintah sang appa seraya menggandeng istrinya meninggalkan rumah putranya.

Tubuh Siwon limbung. Jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer rumah mewahnya.

Yesung benar. Cintanya adalah kesalahan. Ia tidak berhak mempertahankan cinta itu.

..

Yesung menoleh saat mendengar mobil Siwon meninggalkan rumah mereka. padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi ia justru kembali menangis. Hatinya sungguh tidak konsisten.

Namja manis itu meraih ponselnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menemani dan mengantarku kemanapun kan Hae'ah?"

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh?"

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bersama orang itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. aku mohon, Hae..."

"_Uljima..., arraseo. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."_

Yesung mengangguk. Meski dia tahu Donghae tak mungkin melihatnya.

Namja manis itu menutup teleponnya. Lalu tergesa mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya. Berniat meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum Choi Siwon kembali dari rumah orangtuanya.

..

Siwon tak mampu banyak bicara saat appanya memakinya habis-habisan. Saat sang umma menamparnya di tempat yang sama dengan bekas tamparan Yesung. ini memang salahnya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Umma pikir perubahan sikap Yesung adalah karena dia sangat sedih karena kepergian Kibum dan putra mereka. Tapi ternyata... Keputusan kami menikahkan kalian, adalah alasan utama keterpurukan Yesung," ucap sang umma tanpa berhenti memukulinya.

"Bagaimana perasaan Yesung selama ini? Dia harus hidup bersama namja bejat sepertimu?!" tambah sang appa.

"Jeosonghamnida..."

"Kami sama sekali tak berhak memberimu maaf, Siwon. Minta maaflah pada adikmu dan Yesung."

"Ne?"

"Ceraikan, Kim Yesung. Biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya sendiri."

"Appa!"

"Apa kau masih ingin mengikatnya? Membiarkannya lebih tersiksa lagi?"

"Tapi aku mencintainya!"

"Cintamu salah, Choi Siwon! Kau namja dewasa! Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari Kim Yesung! mencintainya tak harus dengan menahannya di sisimu!"

"Andwae! Aku akan mempertahankannya. Aku berjanji pada Kibum untuk menjaganya."

"Menjaganya! Hanya menjaga, tuan muda Choi! Bukan mengurungnya dalam sangkar emasmu!"

Siwon menunduk. Mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan appanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa semakin sulit untuknya?

.

**-rainy heart part 2-**

**.**

Kibum menatap botol kaca milik Yesung. Memikirkan semua cerita yang ia dengar tentang namja manis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa penasaran akan kehidupan orang lain. Seorang namja yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Perlahan Kibum membuka penutup botol itu. Ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di dalam botol itu. Dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat dalam surat itu, Yesung menyebut dua nama, Choi Kibum dan Choi Yebum. Apa itu nama kekasih dan calon anak mereka?

Deg!

Jantung Kibum terasa nyeri. Seolah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan rasa sakit saat Yesung menuliskan kata-kata itu.

Namja asing. Nama dan wajah yang serupa.

Kibum bersumpah, ini kebetulan yang tak terduga. Jika saja orang-orang di sekitarnya bukan orang-orang kepercayaan harabeojinya sejak appanya kecil, yang sangat mengenal sisilah keluarganya, mungkin Kibum akan percaya bahwa ia memiliki hyung yang terpisah darinya karena satu hal. Atau dia sebenarnya hanya anak angkat. Tapi semua mengatakan hal sama. Bahkan dokter yang menangani kelahirannya juga mengatakan, dia anak tunggal dari pewaris Kim Corp. yang artinya dia adalah cucu satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahaan besar itu.

Namja tampan itu tersentak saat sebuah sms masuk ke ponselnya.

_Kibum'ah, apa kau tahu, Choi Kibum dan Kim, ah, Choi Yesung terdaftar di kampus yang menawarkanmu masuk tanpa tes tahun ini?_

Mata Kibum melebar membaca pesan itu. Lalu beralih pada kertas yang tadi dia baca.

"Kim Yesung...," ucapnya lirih.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah Choi Siwon. Baru saja namja muda itu turun dari mobilnya, saat melihat Yesung menghampirinya dengan sebuah koper besar.

"Ya? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin meninggalkan Choi Siwon?" tanya Hae.

"Bisakah kita pergi saja, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya," ucap Yesung.

"Ba-baiklah," sahut Hae seraya menarik koper Yesung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. "Mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal jauh dari tempat ini," ucapnya sembari masuk ke mobil Donghae.

Si tampan hanya menghela nafas. Lalu menyusulnya masuk ke mobil dan segera membawa Yesung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dia sudah berjanji padanya. Akan terus bersamanya dan menemaninya ke manapun yang ia inginkan. Dia tidak berhak untuk bertanya ataupun menolak keinginan Yesung. Tugasnya hanyalah menjaga senyum di bibir namja manis itu.

..

Langkah lesu Siwon terdengar memasuki rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak tak bersemangat. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena pertengkarannya dengan Yesung dan juga kemarahan orangtuanya.

"Sajangnim..."

Siwon menoleh pada Jo ahjumma yang tampak resah menunggunya. Wanita itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan muda...,"

"Ada apa dengan Yesung?"

"Dia..., membawa semua pakaiannya dan pergi dari rumah."

"Apa?!"

Siwon berlari ke kamar Yesung dan mendapati lemari pakaian Yesung yang terbuka. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali beberapa jas dan pakaian mahal pemberiannya.

"Kim Yesung...!" lirihnya sembari meremas tuxedo terbaru Yesung.

"Jeosonghamnida..., saya tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tuan muda meninggalkan surat ini untuk anda," ucap pelayannya sembari memberikan selembar kertas pada Siwon.

.

_Annyeong, hyung._

_Mianhae, karena aku tak bisa lagi hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana aku harus bersikap padamu. Aku pernah mencintaimu, sebagai kakak yang baik dan menyayangiku. Tapi aku tak bisa begitu saja menghapus kebencianku padamu. Karena itulah, aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin terus membenci kakak dari namja yang aku cintai._

_Surat perceraian kita akan menyusul. Aku akan mengurusnya. Aku harap hyung mau menandatanganinya. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Selamat tinggal._

_._

"Andwae! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Kim Yesung! Arrgghh!" teriak Siwon keras.

Sementara pembantunya hanya menatapnya khawatir.

.

**-rainy heart part 2-**

**.**

Malam telah larut saat HaeSung telah meninggalkan batas kota. Yesung tengah tertidur lelap, sementara Donghae terus mengemudi.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran kota yang sepi. Sekedar mengistirahatkan bahunya yang pegal. Ditolehnya Yesung yang tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. Ada rasa senang dan iba sekaligus dalam hatinya.

Senang karena meski mungkin dia tengah berada di puncak masalahnya, Yesung tak selemah sebelumnya. Dan iba karena di usia semuda ini, Yesung harus menjalani kehidupan yang sangat rumit.

Donghae membelai wajah namja manis itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut kalau perbuatannya akan mengganggu tidur Yesung. Tapi nampaknya namja itu sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

Entah keberanian dari mana, si tampan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Meski tahu resikonya adalah kemarahan Yesung, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam.

Chuu

Bibir itu menempel sempurna. Hanya sekedar menempel, tapi mampu membuat jantung Donghae berdetak tak karuan.

"Eung..."

Dan si tampan tergesa menjauhkan diri saat namja manis itu bereaksi. Pura-pura memejamkan matanya.

Yesung menggeliat. Terbangun dari mimpinya. Si manis menoleh sambil mengucek matanya, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Lee Donghae yang sedang –pura-pura- tertidur.

"Hae'ah...," panggilnya sambil menggoncang bahu namja di belakang kemudi.

"Hmm...,"

"Apa kita sudah lama di sini?"

Donghae pura-pura membuka matanya dengan malas. "Kita baru berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku baru saja masuk ke alam mimpi ketika kau membangunkanku."

"Eh..., mi-mianhae...," ucap Yesung tak enak hati.

"Boleh aku istirahat sebentar. Hanya 15 menit, oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat? Aku yang menyetir. Kau bisa tidur lebih lama," tawar Yesung.

"Shireo! Aku mana tega membiarkanmu menyetir, sementara aku enak-enakan tidur? Kau istirahat saja. Aku hanya sebentar," ucap Hae sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli makanan dan minuman di toko seberang jalan," ucap Yesung, menunjuk mini market 24 jam.

"Hmm, hati-hati."

"Ne..."

Donghae membuka mata saat Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan menyebrang jalan. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas lega. Bersyukur karena Yesung tak menyadari perbuatannya. Lalu tersenyum mengingat kenekatannya.

Dia tahu, saat ini Yesung tak membutuhkan cinta dari seorang kekasih. Dia pasti belum siap dengan hal itu. Karena itulah, ia harus bersabar. Yang paling penting, adalah membuat Yesung terbiasa dengan perhatian dan kehadirannya. Setelah masalahnya dengan Siwon selesai, baru Donghae akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Temukan dia secepatnya! Aku tidak peduli dengan cara apa kalian mencarinya. Temukan Kim Yesung, dan kabari aku secepatnya!"

Klik!

Siwon menutup teleponnya. Entah sudah berapa detektif yang ia sewa untuk mencari Yesung.

Namja manis itu telah menghilang beberapa hari tanpa kabar apapun. Dan justru mengirim seorang pengacara dari kota Daegu, mengantarkan surat cerai yang telah ia tanda tangani. Pengacara itu berkata, bahwa Yesung pergi bersama namja lain, setelah menandatangani berkas perceraiannya. Ia hanya menghubungi pengacara itu setelah mentransfer bayaran sang pengacara, dan tak menghubunginya lagi.

"Halo?"

"_Mereka kembali ke Daegu. Karena orangtuanya, Lee Donghae harus kembali pulang. Dan jarak Daegu cukup dekat untuk namja itu pulang-pergi."_

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Choi Siwon menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar dari kantornya.

.

Kibum sedang asyik memperhatikan penjelasan mengenai pembangunan hotel baru milik Harabeojinya, saat namja yang mengaku sebagai baby sitternya merengek mengajaknya pergi, karena bosan. Padahal Kim Hyung Jun dibayar untuk mengenalkan dan mengajarkan ilmu bisnis pada Kibum sejak usia muda. Tapi namja 27 tahun itu justru lebih sering merepotkan Kibum di saat seperti ini.

"Ayolah, aku lapar, Kibum'ah...!"

Kibum mulai merasa kesal. "Manager Park, bisa kita istirahat untuk makan siang? Hyung Jun hyung punya gangguan lambung," ucap Kibum sedikit berdusta.

"Nde, sajangnim. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti," jawab salah satu orang kepercayaan kakeknya itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kim Kibum!" seru Hyung Jun.

"Kalau kau merengek padaku saat aku resmi jadi Presdir, aku pastikan kau akan kutendang keluar dari perusahaan."

"Ya! Kau tega padaku?!"

Kibum mengangkat bahu, seraya meninggalkan kantor cabang milik perusahaannya.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kim Yesung?" tunjuk Hyung Jun saat melihat Yesung keluar dari sebuah kantor pengacara.

"Sedang apa dia di sini?" gumam Kibum.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia melarikan diri dari rumah Choi Siwon. Dan mereka sedang dalam proses cerai."

"Mwo?"

"Ahjumma yang ada di rumah Choi Siwon adalah istri dari sopir appaku. Aku mendengar mereka membicarakannya."

Kibum menatap Hyung Jun tak percaya. Bagaimana namja itu tidak melaporkan hal ini padanya, sedangkan Kibum telah memintanya mencari tahu soal Kim Yesung?

"Apa?" tanya Hyung Jun sengit melihat tatapan Kibum.

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya menatap Yesung yang berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sepertinya dia sedang menuju halte terdekat.

"Hyung, kau makanlah sendiri, ne!" ucap Kibum seraya berlari kecil menuju tempat ia memarkir motornya.

"Hei, Kim Kibum!" panggil Hyung Jun saat namja itu melintas di depannya. "Apa dia jatuh cinta pada Kim Yesung? Ani, ani..., itu mustahil."

Yesung terus berjalan dengan motor Kibum yang melaju pelan mengikutinya. Sebuah mobil berhenti di samping namja manis itu, membuat si manis terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Yesung!" seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu.

"Si-siwon hyung...," ucap Yesung kaget.

Namja itu, Choi Siwon, melangkah mendekati Yesung dan langsung menariknya.

"Kita pulang!" ucapnya.

"Shireo!" tolak Yesung seraya meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Siwon. "Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin bercerai darimu kan, hyung! Aku sudah menandatangani berkas-berkasnya. Jadi jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Tapi aku menolak."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu!"

"Hyung!"

Kibum bermaksud turun dari motornya dan menolong Yesung saat mobil lain datang dan berhenti tepat di dekat kedua namja itu. Membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yesungie..."

Yesung dan Siwon menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan sekali hentakan Yesung melepaskan cengkraman Siwon dan berlari menghampiri Donghae.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae cemas. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Choi Siwon'ssi?"

"Itu urusan rumah tangga kami, Lee Donghae'ssi. Orang luar tidak berhak ikut campur," sinis Siwon.

"Mwo?"

"Menyingkir, dan jangan menjadi pihak ketiga dalam kehidupan kami!"

"Hyung!" protes Yesung. Tak suka dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Wae? Apa aku salah? Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu, Kim Yesung, ani, tapi Choi Yesung, bahwa Lee Donghae mempunyai motif dalam membantumu. Dia mencintaimu, lebih dari sekedar teman," ucap Siwon yang membuat Donghae terbungkam.

"Cukup, hyung!"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya padanya. Aku benar kan, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae tak menyahut. Terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Takut jika Yesung akan berpikir selama ini dia tidak tulus membantunya. Tapi, dia memang benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia memang berharap akan mendapatkan cinta Yesung suatu saat nanti.

"Hae'ah, itu tidak benar kan? Dia hanya sembarangan bicara kan?" Yesung mencengkram baju Donghae, menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Mianhae..., Yesungie..."

"M-mwo?" sentak Yesung. cengkramannya di baju Donghae mengendur sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu," ucap Donghae akhirnya, tanpa berani menatap mata Yesung.

Namja manis itu mundur selangkah. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia dengan cinta itu? lalu kenapa ia merasa dikhianati?

"Kau dengar itu, Yesung? Ayo kita pulang!"

Siwon berusaha meraih tangan Yesung, tapi namja manis itu beringsut mundur dan berbalik, berlari meninggalkan dua namja yang mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda itu.

"Yesung'ah/Yesungie!" panggil Siwon dan Donghae serentak.

Keduanya berniat mengejarnya saat sebuah motor melaju melewatinya dan berhenti di samping Yesung.

"Naik!" perintah namja yang memakai helm full-face itu.

Sesaat Yesung menatap namja yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu. Pun tak ia kenal. Tapi entah dorongan apa yang membuat namja manis itu percaya padanya dan naik ke goncengannya. Membiarkan namja asing itu membawanya pergi. Entah kemana.

"Yesung!" panggil Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

.

_**-Rainy Heart part 2- end-**_

_**.**_

_Akhirnyaaa..., selesai chap ini._

_Dah kejawab kan siapa namja itu? #padahal dari prolog udah kelihatan. Hehehe..._

_Tiba-tiba memunculkan tokoh Baby, magnae SS501. Karena saya pinjem tanggal lahir Kim Kibum U-Kiss (Ex). Jadi sekalian aja abangnya diikutin. jadi yang beliin es krim buat si kembar adalah dia. Tapi ini Kibum Suju lho, bukan Kibum adenya Baby Hyung Jun. Hehehe..._

_So, 2 chap terakhir adalah persaingan 3 namja dalam memperebutkan hati Yesung. Masih pada pengen WonSung ato HaeSung? Atau kembali pada KiSung? Ayo, dipilih, dipilih, dipilih! Ayo buk, beli tiga gratis satu!_

_Dipilih, dipilih! Kekekkeke... #kalo aku mah KiSuuuuuuung!_

_.  
><em>

_Okeiyh! Tengs buat yang mereview di part sebelumnya._

_._

_**Ye'Im Clouds**__ – bay 05 – __**ryani clouds**__ – yesungie lover – __**almun**__ – deraelf – __**Nakazawa Ryu**__ – sisil. li 24 – __**AKUsukaYESUNG**_

_CloudYesungie – __**nin nina**__ – cloud 246 – __**dillah. Elzaesaaashfi**__- SasaClouds – __**CLOUDSiwonest **__– raraSparcloudy_

_**Shinkwangyun**__ – GaemCloudOkta – __**ErmaClouds 13**__ – Wonhaesung Love – __**sekarzane**__ – afifah. kulkasnyachangmin _

_**Kyutiesung**__ – reny. rhey – __**dona. tan. 144**__ – YeShaSparkClouds – __**Jy **__- Mylovelyyeye – __**spark ju clouds**_

_Dan beberapa __**guests, **__serta yang mungkin gak kesebut._

_Gamsahamnida..._

_._

_See ya in __**'Rain Sound'**_


	8. Rain Sound 1

**RAIN STORIES**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

.

_Mungkin akan banyak typo di cerita ini. karena saya nggak bisa edit lewat HP. Sementara udah beberapa hari ga bisa buka FFn lewat komputer. Hadewh..._

_Ya wis lah._

_._

_**RAIN SOUND**_

_**Part 1**_

_KiSung_

_(sesuai pilihan author #ups! Sesuai pilihan terbanyak)_

_Happy reading_

_._

Motor yang membawa Yesung mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti saat si pengendara memastikan bahwa tak seorangpun yang mengikuti mereka. Si manis langsung turun dari motor itu dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja asing yang menolongnya.

"Gomawo, aku tidak tahu siapa anda. Tapi..., aku benar-benar tertolong. Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya membungkuk sekali lagi dan berbalik pergi, tanpa ingin tahu siapa yang menolongnya.

Dahi Kibum –di balik helmnya- berkerut melihat reaksi Yesung. Namja tampan itu segera turun dari motornya.

"Hei!" panggilnya.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

"Kau namja yang sangat aneh," ucap Kibum.

"A-apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

Kibum membuka helmnya. "Seharusnya seseorang penasaran dengan penolong misteriusnya kan?" ucapnya.

Deg!

Yesung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Saat ini Kibum ada di hadapannya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Ki-kibummie?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Namaku memang Kibum, tapi a-" kalimat Kibum terhenti saat Yesung menerjang memeluknya.

"Kibummie, kau kembali?" ucapnya tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak peduli jika pun ini hanya mimpi. Asal kau kembali," ucapnya lagi.

Kibum tertegun. Ah, lebih tepatnya terpaku. Tak sanggup bergerak karena terlalu terkejut. Dia bukan namja polos. Dia pernah dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan ketertarikan sebesar ini. Apalagi pada namja yang sudah menikah.

Kibum membalas pelukan Yesung. "Ne..., aku kembali untukmu," ucapnya seraya balas memeluk Yesung.

Si manis tersentak. Suara Kibum terlalu nyata. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Perlahan Yesung melepas pelukannya. Mendongak, menangkup wajah namja tampan didepannya.

Deg!

Jantung Kibum berdetak tak beraturan saat melihat tatapan dan ekspresi Yesung padanya. Seperti hiasan dari kaca tipis yang sangat mudah retak. Sangat mempesona. Dan tanpa sadar, namja itu langsung merunduk, meraub bibir asing milik Yesung.

Mata Yesung melebar merasakan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa ini nyata.

Yesung mendorong namja itu menjauh darinya. "Kau...! Kau siapa? Kau bukan Kibum!" ucapnya diantara rasa kaget dan gugupnya.

"Aku Kibum," ucap namja itu acuh.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Yesung menatap namja di depannya tak percaya. Wajah, suara dan ekspresinya nyaris serupa dengan Kibumnya. Tapi Yesung yakin namja ini bukan Kibumnya. Meski dalam mimpipun, dia bukan Kibum.

"Wae? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang melihat namja yang kau cintai kembali?"

"Aku akan senang jika yang kembali benar-benar Kibum. Tapi kau bukan dia."

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku bukan dia?" tanyanya datar.

"Itu..., karena itu yang aku rasakan," ucap Yesung yakin.

"Maksudmu ciumanku?"

Mata Yesung membola mendengar ucapan namja di depannya. "Kau!"

"Aku bisa mengulangnya sampai kau yakin," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Arrrghhhh!" teriak Yesung kesal. "Kau...! Jangan menggunakan wajah Kibum untuk menggoda namja atau yoeja! Kibumku bukan namja seperti itu!" marahnya seraya berbalik pergi.

"Apa artinya aku hanya boleh menggodamu?"

Yesung menoleh, menatap namja itu dengan tajam. "Jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi!" ancamnya seraya menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Hanya sesaat sebelum ekspresinya kembali datar.

Bahkan dengan wajah yang sama dengan Choi Kibum, Yesung sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Sedalam itukan cinta Yesung untuk Choi Kibum?

"Choi Kibum. Mianhae, tapi aku akan membuat Yesungmu menoleh padaku," gumamnya.

Sementara itu Yesung masih uring-uringan. Merasa tertipu pada sosok yang menolongnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Sampai-sampai melihat orang lain sebagai Kibum. Ani, dia bukan Kibum. Itu hanya hayalanku saja. Pasti begitu!" ucapnya bermonolog.

Melupakan masalahnya dengan Siwon dan Donghae.

.

Siwon memukul kemudinya dengan kesal. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan Yesung. Ia tak tahu kemana namja manis itu pergi dan dengan siapa ia menghilang. Bahkan Lee Donghae juga tak mengenali siapa yang membawa Yesungnya.

"Choi Siwon di sini," namja tampan itu menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"_Kami tidak berhasil menemukannya."_

"Mwo?!"

"_Pengendara yang membawanya, kembali ke Daegu tanpa Kim Yesung. Sepertinya dia meninggalkannya di suatu tempat. Atau kemungkinan ke dua, mereka memang tidak saling kenal."_

"Apa itu masuk akal? Tidak mungkin seseorang yang tak saling kenal akan membantu melarikan diri!"

"_Tapi sumber yang saya kenal mengatakan bahwa pemilik motor sport itu adalah cucu dari presdir Kim Corp. Dia tidak mungkin mengenal istri anda."_

"Cucu Presdir Kim?"

"_Ne. Dia lahir dan besar di Amerika jadi..."_

"Selidiki lebih jauh. Mungkin ada motif lain dari Perusahaan itu!" perintah Siwon.

"_Ne, Sajangnim!"_

Choi Siwon menutup teleponnya.

Cucu dari pemilik perusahaan pesaingnya? Bagi Siwon itu terlalu aneh. Meskipun benar, mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, tapi tetap saja dia harus hati-hati.

Selama ini Presdir Kim jarang datang di setiap undangan yang perusahaannya kirimkan. Publik juga tak pernah tahu kehidupan pribadi keluarga mereka. Bahkan wajah putra tunggal dan menantunya baru terekspos saat kematian mereka. sementara cucunya selalu lolos dari bidikan kamera wartawan. Presdir Kim bilang, ia baru akan memperkenalkan cucunya saat ia berusia 20 tahun.

Lalu bagaimana pewaris Kim Corp. itu mengenal Kim Yesung?

.

Taemin tergesa duduk di depan Lee Donghae. Namja manis itu segera datang begitu Lee Donghae menelpon, mengatakan bahwa Yesung menghilang.

"Ya! Fishy! Apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar?!" bentak Taemin.

Donghae tersentak. Tak menyadari kedatangan namja itu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Itu tidak penting! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yesung bisa menghilang?!"

Donghae mendesah berat. "Sebenarnya, Sudah beberapa hari, Yesung kabur dari rumah sepupumu."

"Mwo?!"

"Dia bahkan telah mengirim pengacara untuk mengurus perceraiannya dengan Choi Siwon. Tapi sepertinya sepupumu tidak mau melepaskannya."

"Tu-tunggu? Bercerai? Kabur? Dan kau?"

"Choi Siwon menemukan Yesung. Dia memaksa untuk mengajakya kembali. Dia mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membantunya bukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi karena aku ingin mendapatkan hatinya."

"A-apa?"

"Yesung pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Berhenti bicara Lee Donghae! Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan? Yesung ingin bercerai, tapi Siwon hyung tidak mengabulkannya? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau menyukai Yesung? Maksudku, masih menyukainya?"

Donghae mendesah. "Hmm...,"

"Lalu untuk apa Siwon hyung..."

"Dia mencintai Yesung."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau pikir apa yang membuatnya bertahan di sisi namja yang sangat membencinya, Lee Taemin? Apa yang membuatnya tetap mengikat Yesung jika bukan karena cinta?"

"Itu..., tidak mungkin..."

"Karena itulah, Yesung menghilang. Karena hatinya telah tertutup untuk cinta lain."

Taemin tak bersuara. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Siwon menyukai Yesung? Mencintainya? Sejak kapan Siwon mencintai Yesung? Meskipun Taemin tahu, hal seperti ini sulit dihindari dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, tapi Taemin juga tahu, ini sulit untuk Yesung. Menerima namja yang telah membuatnya terkungkung dalam sangkar emasnya, tidaklah mudah.

"Ya! Lee Taemin! Kenapa kau lama seka..., li? Hei, siapa namja tampan ini? Kekasih barumu?"

"Diamlah, Hyukkie! Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk berdebat."

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya perkenalkan kami."

Taemin menoleh pada namja yang entah sejak kapan mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu dengan jengah.

"Lee Donghae, perkenalkan ini sepupu Shindong, Lee Hyukjae. Dan Lee Hyukjae, perkenalkan dia adalah temanku dan Shindong di SMA."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Donghae'ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Donghae menoleh, sedikit tersenyum pada Hyukkie. Lalu kembali terlihat muram.

.

**-rain sound-**

.

Yesung tersentak saat sebuah tangan menimpa dadanya. Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Minho yang memeluknya di sisi kirinya. Sementara Jinri tetap terlelap di sisi kanannya. Yesung tersenyum.

Yesung memang memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara waktu di panti asuhan itu, karena ia yakin Siwon dan Donghae pasti mencarinya ke rumah orangtuanya. Dan untuk saat ini, Yesung tak ingin bertemu salah satu dari mereka.

Perlahan, namja manis itu menyingkirkan tangan Minho dan beranjak bangun. Pagi memang mulai menjelang.

.

Namja manis itu tengah memasak menu sarapan pagi mereka saat si kembar masuk ke dapur. Selain para bayi, si kembar memang paling kecil diantara anak-anak yang lain. Jadi mereka sangatlah manja.

"Oppa/hyung!" panggil mereka bareng.

"Selamat pagi, kalian sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ne!"

"Rajin sekali? Ada apa?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun panti."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Dulu tiap kali panti ulang tahun ada ahjussi dan ahjumma malaikat yang datang ke sini membawa banyaaaak... mainan. Tapi sudah dua tahun mereka tidak datang," ucap Jinri lirih.

Yesung ingat kata ibu panti. Minho dan Jinri tinggal di panti ini sejak berumur 2 tahun. Artinya ini tahun ke-4 mereka.

"Waeyo? Kenapa mereka tidak datang?"

"Kata ibu panti, mereka pergi ke surga. Dan mereka mengirim malaikat lain untuk kami," sahut Minho.

Yesung mematikan kompornya, lalu berjongkok di depan kedua anak itu. "Jeongmal? Siapa malaikat itu?"

"Tentu saja dia adalah Yesung oppa," seru Jinri.

"Dan Kibum hyung!" tambah Minho.

"Kibum?" ulang Yesung.

"Memanggilku?" suara seseorang.

"Oppa/hyung!" ucap si kembar bersamaan seraya berlari ke arah Kibum –palsu menurut Yesung- dan memeluknya.

"Annyeong, twins. Kalian merindukanku 'eoh?"

"Ne! Sangat sangat sangaaaaat..., rindu!" ucap dua bocah itu.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kalian terlalu senang bersama orang lain?"

"Ani!"

Yesung menatap kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Jadi, Kibum yang mereka maksud selama ini bukanlah Kibumnya? Tapi orang lain?

"Hyung, apa kau membawa hadiah untuk kami?" tanya Minho bersemangat.

"Ani," jawab Kibum yang melunturkan senyum Minho dan Jinri. "Tapi Hyung Jun ahjussi yang membawanya di luar," lanjutnya yang membuat si kembar bersorak dan langsung berlari keluar.

Kibum bangkit, dan melangkah mendekat pada Yesung yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa aku setampan itu?"

"Mwo?"

Kibum menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah Yesung. Membuat si manis spontan mundur selangkah. Tapi namja tampan itu terus mendesak maju, dan...

"Masakanmu lumayan," ucapnya tepat di samping telinga Yesung.

Si manis menoleh ragu. Dan dilihatnya namja yang serupa dengan Kibum itu tengah mencicipi masakannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Ne! Aku melihatnya, tapi tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dariku?!"

"Apa aku menyentuhmu? Aku memegang meja," balas Kibum.

"Tapi aku ada di antara kau, dan meja itu!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, jika namja asing yang telah mencuri satu ciuman darinya itu dengan santai menyendok makanan di belakang Yesung, sementara tangannya yang lain bertopang pada meja, dengan Yesung berada di tengah namja tampan itu dan meja di belakang Yesung?

"Benarkah? Mianhae," ucap si tampan dengan cueknya sambil menarik tangannya.

"Pabboya!" maki Yesung seraya meninggalkan dapur.

.

Kim Yesung memilih menyendiri, meninggalkan keramaian. Meskipun tahun ini, tidak ada pesta perayaan khusus di panti, tapi tetap saja banyak dermawan yang mengirim hadiah dan sumbangan. Dan itu membuat anak-anak heboh, berebut mainan dan hadiah lain.

Si manis sedikit terjengkit saat merasakan tetesan air di wajahnya. Namja itu mendongak. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat butiran hujan yang mulai jatuh. Hujan pertama di tahun ini. Mungkin karena efek pemanasan global, musim hujan tahun ini datang terlambat.

Yesung duduk bersandar di tepian jendela. Memejamkan matanya untuk mendengarkan alunan rintik hujan. Irama alam yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan seperti biasa, irama hujan yang jatuh terdengar begitu indah. Membisikan kebahagiaan sekaligus kerinduan pada cinta yang lampau. Dan ia senang, kali ini suara hujan tak lagi membuatnya terluka.

Mungkin dia tak seharusnya seemosi itu pada Lee Donghae.

Karena namja tampan itulah yang telah mengembalikan senyuman di bibirnya. Seharusnya ia merasa beruntung karena Lee Donghae memberikan cinta sebesar itu, pada seseorang yang tak istimewa seperti dirinya.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada Lee Donghae. Apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tak seharusnya Yesung membencinya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Bermaksud menelpon Lee Donghae, saat mendapati Kibum –atau siapa pun dia, karena Yesung belum bertanya namanya-, sedang berdiri bersandar di sisi lain jendela yang ia duduki.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan muncul di hadapanku?"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu."

Kibum menatap Yesung. "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin melupakan Choi Kibum?"

Yesung tersentak. "Neo! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Darimana kau tahu tentang semua masalah pribadiku?"

"Aku? Bukankah aku adalah Kibum?"

"Jangan bercanda denganku, tuan!"

"Kim Kibum. Namaku Kim Kibum."

"Ne?"

"Mungkin Tuhan merasa kasihan padamu, karena membuatmu terpuruk setelah kepergian Choi Kibum, karenanya dia memerintahkan malaikatnya untuk mengirimku menggantikan Kibummu."

"A-apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, akulah Kibum. Kim Kibum. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan hatimu, bahwa kau akan mencintaiku, dan akan menjadi milikku. Milik Kim Kibum."

Yesung tersentak kaget. Kalimat namja di depannya ini, kenapa nyaris sama seperti kata-kata Kibum. Mantra yang telah mengikatnya begitu erat.

"A-aku tidak tertarik padamu," ucap Yesung seraya beranjak meninggalkan Kibum.

"Wae?" Si tampan mengekor di belakangnya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. "Karena kau terlalu mirip dengannya. Itu membuatku tak bisa menjauh dari masa lalu yang ingin aku tinggalkan."

Kibum tersentak. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin melupakan Choi Kibum?"

Yesung menoleh. "Ani. Meninggalkan masa lalu, tak berarti aku akan melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin menjaganya sebagai kenangan indah dalam hidupku."

Kim Kibum terpaku mendengar ucapan Yesung. Namja tampan itu semakin yakin, Yesung adalah namja yang sangat spesial. Kesetiaannya pada cinta pertamanya, adalah hal yang sangat tak biasa. Jika ia bisa memiliki kesetiaan itu untuknya, dia akan menjadi namja paling bahagia di dunia.

Satu tepukan di pundaknya membuat Kibum menoleh.

"Lupakan rasa penasaranmu padanya, Kim Kibum. Dia bukan jodohmu."

Kibum menyeringai. "Ini bukan sekedar rasa penasaran, hyung."

"Mwo? Jangan katakan kau..."

Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Hyung Jun di pundaknya. "Sudah aku putuskan, saat harabeoji memperkenalkanku pada publik, maka hari itu, aku akan memperkenalkan pada dunia, bahwa dia adalah masa depanku."

"Mwo?! Ya! Apa kau pikir presdir akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya? Dia sudah menikah, Kim Kibum!"

"Apa kau pikir aku pernah peduli dengan pendapatnya?"

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Bahkan dia lebih tua darimu!"

"Ummaku 6 tahun lebih tua dari appa."

"Aigo, anak ini!"

..

Donghae berlari meninggalkan mobilnya, menubruk tubuh Yesung yang berdiri di tepi pantai. Memeluknya sangat erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tak peduli jika Yesung akan membencinya setelah ini. Baginya tak apa asal Yesung masih terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya. Ia tak peduli meski tak mungkin menggapainya.

"Hae'ah...," ucap Yesung seraya mencoba melepaskan diri.

Si tampan tanggap akan hal itu dan langsung melepaskannya. "Mianhae..."

Yesung sedikit menjauh dari Donghae. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf karena aku telah bersikap kasar padamu. Aku sudah seperti namja yang tak tahu rasa terimakasih. Padahal kau telah memberikan banyak hal padaku. Mianhae, Hae'ah," ucapnya.

"Tak ada yang salah darimu, Yesungie. Aku yang salah, karena tak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu. Seharusnya aku puas dengan persahabatan kita. Tapi aku terlalu serakah," ucap Donghae.

Yesung meraih tangan Donghae. Menggenggamnya erat. Membuat si pemilik tangan gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Hae'ah. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk memulai sekali lagi. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak ingin memulai."

Yesung melepas tangan Donghae, Lalu berpaling menatap lautan. Membiarkan tanda tanya muncul di hati namja yang bersamanya.

"Aku..., akan mencoba membuka hatiku."

"Yesungie?"

"Aku, tak akan menjanjikan hatiku padamu, karena aku tak yakin, pada siapa hatiku akan aku berikan. Tapi..., aku ingin hidup lebih baik, untuk Kibum dan Yebum. Juga untuk diriku sendiri."

Donghae tertegun menatap Yesung. Namja manis itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Apa ini artinya Yesung memberikannya kesempatan? Hanya sebuah kesempatan. Yesung telah jelas mengatakannya. Dia tak menjanjikan apapun. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa bahagia.

"Kim Yesung," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Yesung menoleh.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya.

Yesung tersentak. Hanya sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dan si tampan langsung menariknya masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu.

Tanpa satupun diantara mereka yang menyadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau membuat hal yang mudah menjadi sulit, Kim Yesung."

.

**-rain sound-**

.

Mobil Donghae berlalu setelah mengantarkan Yesung sampai di depan rumah orangtuanya. Namja manis itu berbalik, bermaksud memencet bel, saat sebuah motor berhentidi belakangnya. Si manis menoleh.

"Kau? Kau mengikutiku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Namja itu –yang sudah jelas siapa- justru turun dari motornya dan menekan bel pintu.

"Ya!" protes Yesung.

"_Nuguseyo?"_

"Ne ahjumma, ini Kibum," ucapnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! kau mau membuat ummaku jantungan!"

"Klek!" pintu terbuka sebelum Yesung mengusir Kibum dari rumahnya.

"K-kibum...? Kau benar-benar..."

"Umma!" teriak Yesung sembari menangkap tubuh ummanya yang jatuh pingsan gara-gara wajah Kibum. "Ya! Kau lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa wajahku benar-benar mirip dengan Choi Kibum."

"Mwo?"

"Karena kau tak menganggap kami sama."

"Karena kalian memang berbeda kan? Sekarang bantu aku membawa ummaku masuk!" teriak Yesung kesal.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu mengangkat tubuh umma Yesung dan membawanya masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Sementara Yesung hanya mendengus kesal. Rasanya ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kibum dulu saat ia selalu mengganggunya. Kesal, marah dan jengah, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Tapi setidaknya aku selalu bersikap manis. Sedangkan dia..," gerutunya. Tanpa sadar menyamakan posisi Kim Kibum dengan dirinya saat SMA dulu.

Nyonya Kim perlahan membuka mata saat mendengar suara putranya yang sedang mengomel tak jelas. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar ocehan tak penting dari mulut putra tunggalnya itu. Ternyata ia merindukan sifat Yesung yang suka mengeluhkan hal-hal yang tak penting.

"Kau sudah puas melihat-lihat kan? Sekarang bisakah kau pergi? Aku tidak mau ummaku kembali pingsan saat melihatmu!"

Umma Yesung turun dari ranjangnya. Sambil memijit pelipisnya yang masih terasa pusing, yeoja itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya! Kenapa mengacuhkanku, eoh?!"

"Aku mendengarkanmu," jawab Kibum seraya membuka album foto di meja Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak segera pergi jika kau mendengarkanku?!"

"Aku suka mendengar suaramu," jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan!"

"Yesungie?" panggil sang umma ragu.

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Yesung langsung melompat mendekati ummanya. Sementara Kibum hanya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Nuguya? Kenapa wajahnya..."

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma. Naega, Kim Kibum imnida," ucapnya sopan seraya tersenyum.

"Kim Kibum?" ulang nyonya Kim tak percaya.

Dan di sinilah mereka berempat, Yesung, Kibum, umma, dan appa Yesung yang kebetulan pulang cepat. Berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dengan ketiga pemilik rumah yang menatap Kibum dan tanda pengenalnya bergantian.

"Ehem...!" pak Kim berdehem. "Jadi margamu Kim, bukan Choi?"

"Ne, ahjussi."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Choi Kibum?"

"Ne."

"Kau yakin tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya yang membuatmu amnesia?" tanya tuan Kim lagi.

Kibum sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua orangtua Yesung saling pandang. Sementara Yesung merebut tanda pengenal Kibum di tangan sang appa.

"Ya! Kau lebih muda dariku!"

"Hanya 2 tahun."

"Aigo, aku dipermainkan oleh anak kecil?" rutuk Yesung.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana ada kebetulan yang seperti ini?" ucap umma Yesung sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Kim Kibum'ssi," ucap appa Yesung yang membuat Kibum menoleh. "Kami tak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau tidak lagi muncul di depan Yesung."

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan sang appa.

"Ne?"

"Yesung kami sangat mencintai Choi Kibum yang serupa denganmu. Kami tidak mau Yesung kembali akan terluka bila terus melihatmu."

"Appa?" ucap Yesung lirih.

"Lagipula Yesung sudah menikah. Jadi kami mohon pengertianmu."

"Jeosonghamnida, ahjussi, ahjumma, saya mengerti maksud ucapan anda," ucap Kibum yang membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi aku datang untuk meminta ijin dari kalian berdua."

"Ijin?" ulang kedua orangtua Yesung.

"Ne, ijin untuk merebut Yesung dari pria yang tak bisa menjaga senyumannya. Aku akan merebut Yesung darinya, dan mengembalikan senyuman itu."

"Mwo?" sentak ketiga orang di depan Kibum tak percaya.

Kibum tersenyum seraya berdiri. "Terimakasih untuk waktu kalian. Saya permisi," ucapnya seraya membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Sesaat ketiganya tampak terpaku, sebelum akhirnya Yesung bangkit untuk mengejar Kibum yang telah keluar dari rumah orangtuanya.

"Hei!" panggilnya.

Kibum menoleh. "Ah, mianhae, aku lupa," ucap namja tampan itu sembari kembali mendekati Yesung. Dan memberikan satu kecupan di bibir si manis.

Mata Yesung membola. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Cara singkat mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'. Kau menyusulku untuk itu kan?"

"Mwo?!"

"Cukup lakukan satu hal saja, Kim Yesung. Jatuh cintalah padaku, maka semua akan lebih mudah untukmu."

"A-apa?"

"Kasihanilah orangtuamu, jika kau memilihku, setidaknya kau akan tetap bermarga Kim."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Kibum mengacak rambut Yesung. "Setelah ini mungkin kau akan merindukanku. Jadi simpan saja tanda pengenalku sampai kita bertemu."

"Mwo?"

"Sampai jumpa, Yesungie," bisik Kibum yang disertai ciuman lembut di pipi Yesung sebelum namja tampan itu meninggalkannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung hanya bisa terpaku menerima perlakuan Kibum. Namja yang bahkan baru beberapa hari ia kenal.

Yesung meraba dada kirinya. Jantungnya terasa menggila karena namja asing itu. Meski ia mati-matian menolak menyamakan namja itu dengan Choi Kibum, tapi ternyata ia kalah dari hatinya sendiri. Jantungnya mengkhianatinya sendiri. Pikirannya tak mau mengikuti perintah dari bibirnya.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Tidak secepat ini! Dia hanya kebetulan mirip dengan Kibum. Dia bukan Kibum!" ucapnya merapalkan mantra mencoba mengusir rasa asing yang merayap ke dasar hatinya.

.

Next day

Siwon tergesa keluar dari ruangannya, setelah informannya memberinya kabar bahwa Yesung telah kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Namja tampan itu tak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Hingga...

Ting!

Pintu lift di depannya terbuka. Tapi si tampan justru terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dan membiarkan pintu itu kembali tertutup, dan meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan.

"Ki-kibum'ah?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Dan detik berikutnya namja tampan itu langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat untuk mengejar lift, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar sosok yang ia kenal di dalam lift yang turun menuju lantai satu kantornya.

Dengan nafas tak beraturan namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang ia yakini bukan hanya hayalannya itu. Tapi nihil. Ia tak mendapati sosok itu di sudut manapun.

"Kibum'ah, apa itu benar kau? Apa aku berhayal?" ucapnya lirih. "Apa kau datang karena kau marah padaku?"

Sementara sosok yang ia cari sedang mengawasinya dari lantai dua.

"Apa kau sedang bermain petak umpet dengannya? Atau menyamar jadi hantu?"

Kibum tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namja tampan itu menoleh.

"Kau?"

"Kim Heechul, kau lupa namaku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengingatnya," jawab Kibum.

"Dasar bocah sombong!" geram Heechul. "Ohya, dimana baby sittermu?"

"Molla, mungkin membuatkanku susu?" jawab Kibum cuek.

Ingin rasanya Heechul menjitak namja di depannya. Tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ada urusan apa kau di sini?" tanya Heechul akhirnya.

"Hanya mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang saingan bisnisku nanti."

"Jinjja? Ternyata kau bukan bocah sembarangan, eoh?"

Kibum tak menyahut, hanya berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Apa benar dia bukan Choi Kibum? Bahkan sikapnya padaku semenyebalkan bocah Choi itu!" gerutunya. "Aish! Aku jadi lupa tujuanku datang ke sini!"

Sementara Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yesung saat melihat namja manis itu di pinggir jalan bersama beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Siwon menepikan mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menghampiri Yesung. Tapi saat ia melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia Yesung, Siwon mengurungkan niatnya. Entah mengapa, hatinya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Tak jauh darinya, Yesung tengah bersama Taemin dan Hyukkie.

Pagi tadi kedua namja itu muncul tiba-tiba di rumah Yesung. Memaksanya keluar bersama mereka. Dengan alasan mencari beberapa keperluan kuliah yang akan dimulai minggu depan. Meskipun Yesung tahu, Taemin pasti datang karena mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti teleponnya semalam setelah Donghae mengabarinya kalau Yesung telah kembali.

Lalu untuk namja yang satunya...

"Jadi, apa motifmu bersikap manis padaku, Lee Hyukjae? Bukankah kau membenciku?" tanya Yesung sengit.

"Eh, kau tahu ya?" jawan namja manis itu santai.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Lee Hyukjae masih semenyebalkan dulu. Tapi Yesung menyukainya. Setidaknya dia namja yang jujur. Apa yang ia katakan adalah apa yang ia pikirkan. Seperti saat ia berkata ingin merebut Kibum darinya dulu.

Tunggu!

Apa namja itu tahu soal Kim Kibum? Karena itu dia bersikap semanis ini padanya? Batinnya yang kemudian ia bantah dengan pikiran lainnya. Tak ada hubungan apapun antara dia dan bocah itu, jadi untuk apa Hyukkie bersusah payah bersikap manis padanya.

"Hei, mana Lee Donghae? Kenapa dia belum datang?" Hyukkie mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pangeran tampannya.

"Kau mengenal Donghae?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Dia berniat mencuri Donghae darimu, Yesungie," ucap Taemin jengah.

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

Taemin tersenyum tulus. "Aku tahu, kau ingin berpisah dari sepupuku. Dan jika akhirnya kau bersama Donghae, aku akan mendukungmu," ucapnya sembari membelai kepala Yesung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" sengit Hyukkie yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Taemin.

"Ya! Lee Taemin!" protes Hyukkie. Sementara Yesung justru tertawa melihatnya.

Siwon meraba dadanya. Ada rasa sesak yang menyerangnya.

"Apa Lee Donghae yang telah membuatmu kembali seperti dulu, Yesung'ah? Apa hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum? Kenapa kau tidak adil? Kau membenciku karena mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Lee Donghae," ucapnya miris.

.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Hyukkie yang asyik hunting banyak barang yang sebenarnya tak mereka perlukan, di posisi paling depan. Tak jauh darinya, Taemin terlihat serius memilih buku-buku yang menarik baginya. Lalu Yesung yang seharusnya paling sibuk justru dengan santainya mengikuti langkah dua namja di depannya, dengan sepasang earphone setia menyumpal telinganya. Dan beberapa meter di belakang mereka, sang pengusaha muda mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Benar-benar bukan stylenya.

Lee Donghae ada urusan mendadak. Jadi ia meminta mereka pergi lebih dulu, dan berkata akan menyusul setelah urusannya selesai.

Sebagai pengusaha yang baru mulai melebarkan sayap, orangtua Donghae memang perlu banyak melakukan loby-loby bisnis, jadi namja itu pun sibuk mengikuti kegiatan orangtuanya. Termasuk siang ini yang menjadwalkan pertemuan bisnis mereka dengan sebuah perusahaan besar negeri ini. Kim Corp.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat alunan musik di kupingnya sejenak terhenti dan berganti suara seorang namja.

"Hae'ah?" sebutnya.

"_Yesungie kalian di mana?"_

"Masih di Mall. Wae?"

"_Aku segera menyusul. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Tunggu aku di sana, ne!"_

"Ne. Kami akan menung-" kalimat Yesung terputus saat mendengar nada berakhirnya panggilan Donghae.

Ada apa dengan namja itu? Sepertinya penting sekali. Batinnya.

"Wae? Donghae tidak menyusul?" tanya Taemin.

Yesung menoleh. "Ani. Dia dalam perjalanan," jawabnya.

"Jeongmal?" seru Hyukkie. "Hei, apa aku terlihat berantakan?"

Yesung dan Taemin menoleh pada namja lincah itu. mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan memberikan jempol mereka menilai penampilan Lee Hyukjae. Tapi baru saja namja itu hendak berterima kasih atas penilaian mereka, kedua temannya kembali menggerakkan tangannya membalik posisi ibu jari mereka.

"Ya!" protes Hyukkie.

Tinggalkan mereka sejenak, dan kita temani perjalanan paling tak menyenangkan bagi Donghae.

Si tampan terus saja menghela nafas karena kegalauannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menyembunyikan kejutan yang baru saja ia terima untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin menghalangi kebahagiaan Yesung. Meski belum tentu juga kabar yang akan ia beritahukan itu bisa membuat Yesung gembira.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat peristiwa itu kembali melintas di kepalanya.

.

"_Ini putramu, Presdir Lee?"_

"_Ah, ne. Ini putra saya. Hae'ah, beri salam pada Kim Sajangnim."_

"_Ne, abeoji," jawab Hae seraya memberi hormat pada namja setengah baya di depannya. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Sajangnim. Lee Donghae imnida. Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya._

"_Hahaha..., putramu tampan dan sopan sekali, pak Kim. Aku menyukainya."_

"_Anda terlalu memuji, dia..." kalimat ayah Donghae terhenti saat pintu ruangan presdir Kim terbuka tanpa suara ketukan sebelumnya._

"_Harabeoji, aku sudah..."_

"_Kibum'ah, dimana sopan santunmu, eoh?"_

"_Jeosonghamnida, sajangnim. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tugasku sudah selesai. Maaf mengganggu, permisi."_

_Donghae menatap namja yang baru keluar ruangan itu tanpa berkedip. Dia yakin matanya tidak salah lihat. Namja itu, Choi Kibum._

"_Mianhae, cucuku memang tidak sopan."_

_._

Mobil Donghae berhenti di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan tergesa si tampan berlari memasuki tempat itu. Beruntung saat ia sampai di dalam, ia langsung bisa menemukan Kim Yesung dan yang lain yang tengah turun dari lantai dua.

"Yesungie!" panggil Donghae.

Yesung dan yang lain menoleh. Tepat saat seseorang berlari naik ke eskalator yang berjalan ke bawah. Dan namja yang membawa banyak barang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyenggol Yesung hingga terjatuh dari tangga berjalan itu.

"Yesung!" teriak Donghae dan yang lain.

.

Semenit sebelum Yesung terjatuh.

Siwon berada beberapa anak tangga di belakang Yesung dan yang lain saat mendengar panggilan Donghae. Dan detik selanjutnya yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah bayangan tubuh Yesung yang melayang jatuh dari eskalator.

Dan ia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dalam sepersekian detik itu, yang ia sadari adalah, Yesung lebih berharga dari apapun.

_Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Yesung selamat._

.

"Yesung!"

Namja manis itu bahkan tak sempat berteriak saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang jatuh dari eskalator. Hanya bisa memejamkan matanya bersiap merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai.

Tapi...

Tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang, si manis memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

"Hampir saja...!"

"Ki-Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung saat menyadari dia tengah berada di pelukan namja tampan itu, berbaring di lantai Mall.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

_Huaaaahhhh..._

_Sepertinya konflik mulai mendingin ne? Hei, kenapa Kibum di sini lebih keren dari pada di Chap awal? Lebih KIBUM pokoknya. #apadah!_

_Saya sedang berpikir untuk mengurangi intensitas post FF saya, atau mungkin justru akan berhenti. Karena akhir tahun akan banyak kerjaan menumpuk, dan juga saya harus menyelesaikan buku saya yang gak juga selesai._

_Tapi tenang saja, saya akan menyelesaikan FF ini. Dan beberapa oneshot. Hello Hello Love Sequel, Kota bayangan part terakhir, dan satu ff sweet uke Yesung. Tapi jika ternyata ilham berpihak pada saya, mungkin akan saya menulis chapter lagi._

_Tengs buat yang review chap kemarin. Maaf ga ditulis satu-satu._

_See ya next!_


	9. sound 2

**RAIN STORIES**

**.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Choi Siwon**

.

_Akhirnya saya bisa nyelesaiin FF ini. kalo alurnya cepat, kan dari chap pertama memang beralur cepat. Maaf kalo banyak typo._

_._

_._

"_**Yesung!"**_

_**Namja manis itu bahkan tak sempat berteriak saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang jatuh dari eskalator. Hanya bisa memejamkan matanya bersiap merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Tak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang, si manis memberanikan diri membuka matanya.**_

"_**Hampir saja...!"**_

"_**Ki-Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung saat menyadari dia tengah berada di pelukan namja tampan itu, berbaring di lantai Mall.**_

.

_**RAIN SOUND**_

_**Part 2**_

_Happy reading_

_._

.

Keempat namja yang serempak berlari ke arah Yesung, pun menghentikan langkah mereka secara bersamaan saat melihat namja yang menolong Yesung serupa dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Maldo andwae...," ucap Hyukkie sembari menutupi mulutnya.

Sementara Taemin dan Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tak kalah kaget melihat namja yang sedang membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" Donghae yang lebih dulu bereaksi.

Yesung menoleh. "Hae'ah...? Aku..., sepertinya kakiku terkilir," ucapnya sambil mencoba berdiri sempurna.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Hae sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Gomawo, Hae'ah. Kau memang yang terba..., uwaaaa...!" jeritnya kemudian, saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya," ucap Kibum seraya berbalik pergi dengan membawa Yesung dalam gendongannya.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Kim Kibum!" protes Yesung tapi sama sekali tak ada respon dari Kibum.

Donghae menatap punggung Kibum dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa Yesung mengenal namja itu? Atau Yesung berpikir namja itu adalah Choi Kibum? Ani! Donghae jelas-jelas mendengar Yesung menyebut nama Kim Kibum tadi.

"A-apa aku tidak salah lihat?" ucap Taemin.

"Taemin'ah, itu bukan Choi Kibum kan? Tapi kenapa..."

"Kim Kibum," sahut Donghae.

"Mwo?" Taemin dan Hyukkie menatap Donghae serentak.

"Namanya Kim Kibum. Pewaris Kim Corp."

"Apa?"

"Aku dan ayahku bertemu dengannya siang tadi. Dan Presdir Kim memperkenalkannya sebagai cucunya," ucap Hae. "Ini sulit dipercaya. Mereka memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama," lanjutnya sambil tertawa miris.

Siwon yang sedari tadi tak bereaksi, tiba-tiba melewati Taemin dan yang lain keluar dari Mall.

"Hyung!" panggil Taemin saat melihat sosok Siwon. "Siwon Hyung!" panggilnya lagi sembari berlari meyusul sepupunya.

"Choi Kibum..., Kim Kibum..., siapapun mereka, sepertinya Tuhan menciptakan namja itu hanya untuk Kim Yesung."

Donghae tersentak mendengar ucapan Lee Hyukjae.

Entah, apakah kalimat itu benar atau salah. Yang pasti, sepertinya ia selalu saja berada beberapa langkah di belakang Kibum dalam merebut hati Yesung.

Sementara Taemin menghentikan langkahnya di samping Siwon yang tengah menatap Kim Kibum yang sedang menurunkan tubuh Yesung di jok mobilnya dan memasang sebuah sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya. Lalu berjalan berputar, masuk ke mobil dan membawa Yesung pergi.

"Hyung...," ucap Taemin cemas.

Siwon terhenyak. Lalu bergegas masuk ke mobilnya, bermaksud mengikuti Yesung. Namja itu sempat heran saat Taemin masuk ke mobilnya, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing, dan tetap melanjutkan tujuannya.

Mobil yang mereka ikuti melaju menuju arah yang Siwon kenal. Arah menuju rumah Yesung.

"Hyung, apa..."

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" Siwon menginterupsi ucapan Taemin.

"Ne?"

"Namja itu. Kim Kibum. Kau mengenal semua teman Yesung. Apa kau tidak tahu tentangnya?" tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh.

"Ani. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Ini seperti mimpi. Dia benar-benar..."

"Dia namja yang membawa lari Yesung saat aku menemukannya di Daegu."

"Mwo?"

"Seseorang yang aku kirim untuk mencarinya mengatakan, Yesung pergi dengan cucu Presdir Kim Corp."

Hening. Taemin hanya bisa menatap sepupunya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kim Yesung. Dia seperti sebuah cahaya. Seperti apapun aku berusaha menutupinya, biasnya tetap saja terlihat dan terus bersinar," ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil di depannya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Hingga mobil di depannya berhenti di gerbang rumah orangtua Yesung.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari mobil Kibum, saat melihat namja itu keluar dari mobilnya, dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" ucap Yesung saat Kibum berniat menggendongnya.

Dengan terpincang-pincang, namja manis itu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. Sementara Kibum terkekeh melihatnya.

Yesung menoleh, menatap sengit padanya. "Apa yang lucu?!" marahnya.

"Ani. Buka saja pintunya," jawab Kibum.

Yesung berdecih, seraya berbalik membuka pintu gerbangnya. Appa dan ummanya sedang pergi, jadi dia membawa kunci serep. Baru saja namja manis itu berniat masuk, saat tubuhnya kembali melayang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Yesung saat Kibum tiba-tiba mengangkatnya masuk begitu gerbang rumahnya terbuka, "Turunkah aku, Kim Kibum!" teriakan protes itu terdengar seiring menutupnya gerbang rumah Yesung.

Siwon mencengkram stir mobilnya dengan kencang. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarahnya. Rasanya ia ingin mendobrak gerbang rumah Yesung dan menghajar namja yang telah lancang menyentuh tubuh istrinya. Tapi..., mengingat wajah namja itu, membuatnya teringat akan dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada adiknya, Choi Kibum.

"Hyung...," ucap Taemin cemas.

Siwon tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan namja tampan itu segera memutar mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

Taemin tertegun. Biasanya sepupunya akan bertindak cepat dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yesung. tapi kenapa kali ini dia justru membiarkannya? Apa karena namja itu begitu mirib dengan Kibum? Taemin benar-benar penasaran pada namja itu. Apalagi sepertinya dia cukup akrab dengan Yesung.

.

Yesung tersentak. Terbangun dari tidurnya, saat mendengar dering ponsel. Dahinya berkerut heran, saat melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel itu adalah nomor ponselnya sendiri.

Ragu. Yesung menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo?"

"_Kau sudah bangun? Mianhae, aku pergi tanpa pamit. Kau terlihat sangat lelah tadi,"_ suara namja di seberang line.

"Kim Kibum? Kenapa kau..., kau menukar ponselku?!"

"_Ne."_

"Waeyooo? Kembalikan ponselku! Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi teman-temanku, aku tidak hafal nomor-nomor yang tersimpan di sana!" marah Yesung.

"_Aku tahu."_

"Mwo?!"

"_Karena itu aku menukarnya. Agar kau hanya bisa menghubungiku."_

"Mwooo?!" suara Yesung mulai meninggi.

"_Mulai sekarang kau hanya bisa mengandalkanku. Arra?"_

"Jangan bercanda! Kembalikan ponselku, pencuri!"

"_Ya! Aku meninggalkan ponsel yang sama di sana, aku bukan pencuri!"_

"Tapi kau membawa ponselku tanpa ijin! Itu namanya pencuri kan?"

"_Bukankah kau juga pencuri?"_

"Ya! Aku tak mengambil apapun tanpa ijin. Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku mencuri?"

"_Karena kau telah membawa serta hatiku tanpa ijin, Kim Yesung."_

Mata Yesung membola mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Ja-jangan mempermainkanku!"

Klik!

Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak menggerutu tanpa suara. Memaki Kibum yang selalu saja membuatnya salah tingkah dan berdebar-debar.

Sementara di ujung line, Kibum tampak tersenyum menatap ponsel Yesung.

"Kim Kibum'ssi?" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, ne," jawab Kibum seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

Namja yang bersamanya berjalan mendahului Kibum masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Selamat sore pengacara Kim? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut seorang namja baya pemilik ruangan yang mereka datangi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Presdir Choi. Maaf saya datang tanpa membuat janji. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan Klien saya."

"Ne? Klien?"

"Dia..."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi sajangnim," Kibum menyela ucapan pengacaranya, ayah dari Kim Hyung Jun.

"Ki-Kibum'ah? I-ini tidak mungkin..."

"Ne. Nama saya Kibum. Kim Kibum. Saya datang untuk mewakili Kim Yesung."

"Kim Kibum?" ulang tuan Choi.

"Ne. Kim Kibum. Apa ada yang salah, sajangnim?"

"A-aniyo. Hanya saja..., anda begitu mirip dengan mendiang putra bungsuku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Jika istriku melihatmu pasti dia..."

"Jeosonghamnida, sajangnim. Tapi saja datang bukan untuk mendengar cerita itu."

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut dan..., entahlah. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, tuan Kim... Kibum?"

Kibum menoleh pada pengacaranya. Meminta namja paruh baya itu untuk mewakilinya menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Emm, sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Choi Sajangnim. Sebenarnya seharusnya saya menemui putra anda Choi Siwon. Tapi mengingat penuturan rekan saya sebelumnya, bahwa Choi Siwon'ssi selalu menolak menemui mereka, maka saya memilih untuk menemui anda."

"Tunggu, apa yang sedang anda bicarakan, pak Kim?" tanya tuan Choi sedikit bingung.

"Saya mengambil alih kasus yang ditangani pengacara Park dari Daegu, mengenai perceraian Kim Yesung dengan putra anda, Choi Siwon."

"M-mwo?"

"Jadi dengan segala hormat, saya mohon batuan anda untuk membujuk Choi Siwon menandatangani surat cerai yang pernah kami kirimkan padanya."

Tuan Choi tersentak mendengar ucapan pengacara Kim. Pengacara nomor wahid itu menangani kasus perceraian Kim Yesung? Siapa orang kaya yang membantu Yesung? Apa namja muda yang begitu mirip dengan putranya itu? Artinya Yesung mengenal namja yang begitu mirip dengan Kibumnya?

Namja paruh baya itu mendesah berat. Bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat melihat namja itu? Apa dia shock? Atau justru bahagia menyambut cinta masa lalunya yang 'hidup' lagi'?

Tuan Choi melepaskan kacamatanya, sambil menarik nafas berat. "Kami memang sedang mengupayakannya. Karena kami tidak ingin membuat Kim Yesung yang dulu kami kenal sebagai pribadi yang ceria, menjadi namja yang pemurung karena putraku. Tapi..., aku juga ingin tahu, apa alasan kalian membantu Kim Yesung?"

Pengacara Kim dan Kibum saling pandang. Seperti dugaan mereka. Pria Choi itu pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Karena aku iri pada putramu yang membawa semua kebahagiaan Yesung bersamanya," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Senyum Yesung terkubur bersama Choi Kibum. Dan aku percaya, hanya aku yang bisa mengembalikan senyumnya."

Tuan Choi tertegun mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa membantah ucapan pemuda itu. Meski memasang wajah datar, tapi ia melihat karisma pada namja itu. Kata-katanya yang tak terbantahkan, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kami telah menyampaikan semua. Jadi kami permisi," ucap pengacara Kim seraya beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" panggil tuan Choi saat Kibum hampir menyusul pengacara Kim keluar dari ruangannya. "Bisakah suatu saat kami mengundangmu makan malam?"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya sesaat. "Jika aku datang, akan terlalu kejam untuk Choi Siwon. Tapi akan aku pikirkan."

Senyum tuan Choi tersemat di bibirnya. Namja muda Kim itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tanpa menyelidikinya, ia yakin bisa mengenalinya.

Alasan kebencian Presdir Kim pada anggota keluarga Choi. Ia tahu sekarang. Itu karena Kim Kibum. Kunci dari sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah terkuak.

.

Choi Siwon yang berniat masuk ke gedung perusahaan ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa pegawai yang sedang bergerombol membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ne, aku hampir pingsan saat melihatnya."

"Dia sangat mirip dengan tuan muda ke dua."

"Apa jangan-jangan itu putra presdir yang ia sembunyikan?"

Bisik-bisik itu membuat Siwon geram. Hampir saja ia berteriak memarahi mereka yang bergosip di belakang ayahnya. Tapi ia menggurungkannya saat melihat Kim Kibum keluar dari lift bersama pengacara Kim.

Choi Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kedua namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon'ssi?" sapa pengacara Kim.

Siwon sedikit membungkuk menyambut sapaan itu. "Apa yang membawa kalian ke sini?"

"Ah, ne, saya mengambil alih kasus yang ditangani pengacara Daegu. Anda pasti mengerti maksud saya."

"Mwo?" sentak Siwon seraya menatap Kibum tajam.

Namja itu sedikit menyeringai. "Kau tinggal menunggu undangan dari pengadilan," ucap Kibum.

"Kau!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah yang menguasainya.

"Kami masih ada urusan. Permisi, Choi Siwon'ssi," ucap pengacara Kim seraya meninggalkan Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum. "Pastikan kau menandatangani surat itu," ucapnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa Kim Yesung tahu?" tanya Siwon yang menghentikan langkah Kibum. keduanya menoleh bersamaan. "Apa Yesung yang memintamu melakukan semua ini?"

Sudut kiri bibir Kibum sedikit terangkat mendengar pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan.

"Kau yang lebih mengenal karakternya, tuan muda Choi. Kau pasti tahu, dia tak akan meminta bantuan pada orang asing. Jadi, apa menurutmu dia meminta bantuanku?"

Siwon terkesiap. "La-lalu jika Yesung tidak memintanya, untuk apa kau-?"

"Karena mata Kim Yesung berbicara padaku. Mata itu memohon padaku, untuk membebaskannya dari rasa sesak yang membelenggunya selama ini."

"Mwo?! Jangan bercanda!" Siwon mencengkram jas Kibum dengan menahan amarahnya yang kian meninggi.

Kibum menepis tangan Siwon. "Aku yang akan membuat Yesung bahagia. Aku akan merebutnya darimu. Bersiaplah, ahjussi."

"Kau!"

Kibum meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap tajam padanya. Sementara namja tampan yang ia tinggalkan memilih berbalik arah, mengurungkan niatnya menemui ayahnya. Ia perlu tempat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

**-rain sound part 2-**

.

Lee Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang menelponnya dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Dan ia menemukan sosok itu di depan bartender, dengan beberapa botol minuman di depannya.

Donghae membuang nafas berat seraya melangkah mendekati namja itu.

"Choi Siwon'ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanyanya setengah berteriak, karena suasana bising diskotik itu.

Siwon menoleh. "Hallo, rival!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau bertemu istriku hari ini?" tanyanya cengesan khas orang mabuk.

"Aigo! Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana namja terhormat sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?" gerutu Hae. "Lagi pula apa kau tidak punya teman? Kenapa kau menelponku, eoh?!"

"Hehhe..., karena aku tahu, kau orang baik, Lee Donghae'ssi!"

"Ya, sangat baik hingga harus berakhir si sini dengan namja mabuk sepertimu! Aish! apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" cerocos Donghae.

"Ommo! Siwonnie?!"

Donghae menoleh mendengar suara familiar itu.

"Kau?!" ucap keduanya bareng.

"Selingkuhan Kim Yesung/mantan pacar Choi Siwon?!" lagi-lagi bareng.

Keduanya mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan yang mereka berikan satu sama lainnya.

"Kebetulan, hyungnim di sini. Bantu aku mengantar namja mabuk ini pulang," Donghae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kenapa aku? Kau hubungi saja istrinya," tolak Heechul.

"Mereka dalam proses cerai. Jadi aku rasa Yesung tak akan mau datang kemari,"jawab Hae yang membuat Heechul tersentak.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Mereka mungkin akan segera bercerai."

Heechul terhenyak mendengar ucapan Donghae. Jadi ini maksud ucapan Yesung saat itu? Memberinya clue tentang apa yang Siwon sukai karena ingin Heechul mendekati Siwon.

"Ya! Hyungnim! Cepat bantu aku!" ucap Hae karena Heechul tak juga bereaksi.

Kim Heechul tersentak. Seraya mendekat pada Donghae dan membantunya memapah Siwon keluar dari tempat itu.

Dan keduanya pun mengantar namja tampan itu pulang ke rumahnya.

"Jadi, Kim Yesung memutuskan untuk bersamamu?" tanya Heechul setelah membawa Siwon ke kamarnya.

Donghae meneguk minuman yang disuguhkan oleh maid Siwon. Lalu tersenyum tipis sembari meletakan cangkirnya.

"Aku akan menjadi namja yang paling bahagia jika itu terjadi," ucapnya.

"Ne?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Hyungnim mau pulang bersamaku atau tinggal?"

Heechul menoleh ke arah kamar Siwon. Sedikit tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sebaiknya hyungnim menginap malam ini. Kau terlihat mencemaskannya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Hae sembari bangkit dan keluar dari rumah Choi Siwon.

...

next day.

Yesung menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dengan memasang tatapan sebal pada namja yang tengah menyesap secangkir cappuccino di depannya.

"Apa kau sedang memasang wajah termanismu?" ucap namja itu datar.

"Mwo?!"

"Dan tatapan penuh rasa cinta?"

"Ya! Kim Kibum!"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Ya! Jangan banyak basa-basi! Pengacara Park mengatakan kasusku ditangani oleh Pengacara Kim yang terkenal itu atas permintaan namja bernama Kim Hyung Jun. Bukankah dia namja yang selalu bersamamu? Apa kau yang memerintahkannya?"

Kibum kembali menyesap minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau! Ya! Kau pilkir kau siapa?! Jangan ikut campur dalam kehidupanku!"

"Kehidupanmu? Ani, kau adalah milikku, begitupun hidupmu."

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda!"

Kibum menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan kursi yang ia duduki. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku tidak meyukainya!"

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawab Kibum tanpa melepas tatapannya.

"Kau! Argh! Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu. Hyung Jun hyung sering mengatakannya."

Yesung menggeram gemas. Namja di depannya ini, sepertinya Yesung harus menuntutnya karena telah menyalahgunakan wajah Kibum untuk hal-hal yang tak seharusnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap semenyebalkan itu dengan wajah tampan Kibumnya?!

"Jadi, apa kau akan memintaku menghentikan pengacara Kim?"

Yesung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Sebenarnya dia gengsi untuk menerima bantuan dari namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi pengacara yang ia sewa adalah pengacara terbaik saat ini. Pasti Yesung akan memenangkan gugatannya dengan bantuan orang itu. tapi...

"Bagaimana kalau kita anggap kau berhutang padaku?" tawar Kibum.

"Mwo?"

"Anggap aku meminjamkan uangku untuk membayar jasa pengacara Kim. Dan kau bisa membayar hutangmu padaku."

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada namja di depannya.

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak sedang menjebakku?"

"Apa yang kau miliki? Untuk alasan apa aku menjebakmu?" elak Kibum.

Yesung terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan namja tampan itu. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menyetujuinya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa membayar hutangnya?

"Kau bisa mencicilnya," ucap Kibum seolah tahu isi kepala Yesung. "Anggap kita sepakat. Sekarang ada yang perlu kita lakukan!" ucap Kibum seraya berdiri dan menarik Yesung bersamanya.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?"

"Menjemput anak-anak kita tentu saja," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo? Anak?"

"Ne...,"

"Ta-tapi...!"

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Yesung, Kibum terus menariknya meninggalkan Coffee Shop.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di waktu yang sama.

Choi Siwon bangun kesiangan karena mabuk semalam. Dan saat ini namja tampan itu sedang berdiri terpaku di pintu kamarnya menatap seorang namja yang sedang menerima panggilan yang ia yakini adalah untuknya, karena ponsel yang dipakai namja itu adalah miliknya.

"Ne, jeosonghamnida. Choi Siwon sajangnim sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi mungkin akan datang terlambat ke sana. Ne, gamsahamnida," ucap Heechul sopan pada seseorang di telepon.

Namja cantik itu sedikit terjengkit saat menyadari Siwon berdiri mengawasinya.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu eoh?"

"Hanya tidak menyangka Kim Heechul yang egois bisa bicara sesopan itu," ucap Siwon seraya masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Choi Siwon?! Apa itu balasan untuk orang yang telah membantumu mencari alasan agar klienmu tidak kecewa?!" teriak Heechul kesal.

"Ne, gomawo. Kalau kau menganggur, kau bisa bekerja sambilan menjadi asistenku!" jawab Siwon asal dari dalam kamarnya.

Deg!

Jantung Heechul seolah berhenti berdetak, lalu berpacu dengan kencang setelahnya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendengar Siwon bersikap santai dan bercanda padanya.

Tanpa sadar namja cantik itu tersenyum.

_Mianhae Kim Yesung. Aku akan membuat Choi Siwon kembali menatapku. Aku akan membuatnya kembali tersenyum dengan cara yang kau ajarkan._

.

Siwon mendengus kesal. Niatnya berbasa-basi pada Heechul ternyata mendapat tanggapan serius darinya. Bahkan namja itu sekarang duduk di sampingnya, dengan tanpa rasa malu.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Heechul pada Siwon yang tengah menyetir.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak sempat sarapan tuan Choi, jadi asistenmu yang baik hati ini membawa bekal untukku. Ayo buka mulutmu!" perintah Heechul sambil memaksa memasukan potongan sandwich ke mulut Siwon.

"Ya! Kim Heech.., uhuk...!"

"Makanya, jangan bicara saat makan!" gerutu Heechul sembari mengulurkan sebotol minuman.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Lalu meneguk minuman yang Heechul berikan padanya. Namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya, selagi menunggu lampu berubah.

Tatapan itu terhenti di seberang jalan saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Kim Yesung sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Kim Kibum. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat di matanya.

Saat ini namja itu memang sedang berjalan bersama Kibum. Tepatnya, Kibum sedang menggelandangnya.

"Ya! Kita mau kemana, Kim Kibum?"

Belum juga Kibum menjawab saat suara panggilan menghentikan langkah namja itu.

"Hyung/Oppa...!"

Yesung menoleh mendengar suara itu. "Minho'ah, Jinri'ah...!" balas Yesung sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua bocah yang sedang bersama ibu panti di seberang jalan. Melupakan kekesalannya pada Kibum.

"Oppa!" panggil Jinri sembari melepas gandengannya pada Ibu panti dan berlari menyeberang jalan.

"Jinri...!" pekik ibu panti karena gadis kecil itu berlari ke jalanan.

Refleks Yesung berlari ke arah yeoja kecil itu, tepat saat sebuah mobil melaju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kim Yesung...!" Siwon keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat namja manis itu dalam bahaya. "Andwae...!" teriaknya.

"Ckiiiitttt...!"

Siwon jatuh terduduk di samping mobilnya. Sementara Heechul menyusul keluar dari mobil dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Hampir saja..., hampir saja...," ucapnya tak jelas.

"Din...!"

"Ya! Tuan! Lihat lampunya sudah hijau!"

Heechul menarik Siwon berdiri. "Mianhae..," ucapnya sembari memapah Siwon masuk ke bagian belakang mobilnya dan menggantikannya mengemudi.

Perlahan mobil mereka melaju, melewati Kibum yang masih memeluk Yesung dan Jinri dalam gendongannya di tengah jalanan. Sementara mobil yang hampir menabrak mereka berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

Heechul melirik spion mobil itu, menatap Siwon yang tak melepas pandangannya dari Kim Yesung.

"Apa kita perlu berhenti?" tanyanya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Ani," jawabnya pendek.

Heechul menghela nafas berat, seraya mempercepat laju mobil yang ia kendarai. Meninggalkan Kibum yang terlihat menggandeng Yesung menepi.

.

**-rain sound part 2-**

**.**

Yesung membiarkan Kibum terus menggenggam tangannya sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah Yesung. Acara mengajak si kembar jalan-jalan batal karena Jinri yang ketakutan pasca hampir tertabrak mobil tadi. Jadi namja tampan itu memilih mengajak Yesung berjalan kaki menuju rumah namja manis itu. ingin berlama-lama bersamanya.

"Kim Kibum, bisa lepas tanganku sekarang?" tanya Yesung saat keduanya sampai di depan rumah Yesung.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yesung. Perlahan menarik namja manis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher si manis, dan memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati, Kim Yesung. Kenapa kau selalu menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada cemas.

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kibum. Membuat si tampan sedikit kecewa. Kim Yesung masih belum bisa menerimanya.

"Masuklah. Kau perlu istirahat," ucap Kibum akhirnya.

Yesung mengangguk. "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku sekali lagi," ucapnya sembari berbalik.

Tapi saat namja manis itu hampir masuk ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba Kibum menariknya kembali menghadapnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir Yesung. Sesaat namja manis itu tampak terkejut. Namun perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Kibum memagut bibirnya meski sama sekali tak membalas ciuman itu.

Kibum mengakhiri ciuman sepihaknya. Namja tampan itu sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Yesung yang masih memejamkan matanya saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Meski tak ada balasan dalam ciuman itu, tapi ia sedikit merasa senang karena namja manis itu tak menolak ciumannya.

Si tampan menggerakan tangannya, menghapus jejak di bibir Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Anggap itu uang muka."

"M-mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Bukankah kau perlu mencicil hutangmu mulai dari sekarang?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kibum menjauh dari Yesung. "Tentu saja bayaran untuk jasa pengacara yang aku bayarkan untukmu. Aku rasa kau bisa mencicilnya dengan satu ciuman dalam setiap pertemuan kita."

"Mwo?! Kau! Ya, Kim Kibum!"

"Annyeong!"

Tanpa peduli pada protes Yesung, namja tampan itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memakinya kesal. Langkahnya sedikit melambat saat ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh darinya. Mobil milik kakeknya. Apa kakeknya sedang mengawasinya?

Perlahan Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil itu. Membuat si pengemudi keluar dan memberikan hormat padanya. Sementara Kibum tak banyak merespon. Tanpa bertanya, namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Disusul namja yang ia kenal sebagai sopir pribadi kakeknya.

.

Choi Siwon memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor appanya setelah pertemuannya dengan klien dari Jepang. Tentu saja dengan Heechul yang masih ngeyel ingin mengikutinya.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di depan pintu ruangan sang appa yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar suara sang umma dari dalam. Sepertinya ummanya sedang berkunjung.

"Habiskan makan siangmu, tuan besar Choi!" perintah sang umma.

"Kau ini! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka kacang polong. Seunghyun yang menyukainya."

Nyonya Choi tertawa lirih. "Kau mengatakannya lagi. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjunginya?"

"Aku juga berencana melakukannya. Tapi nanti setelah aku punya alasan untuk mengajaknya."

"Siapa? Siwonnie?"

"Aniyo...," ucap tuan Choi seraya meneguk tehnya. "Kau ingat apa yang sering Seunghyun ributkan saat kau hamil putra kedua kita?" tanyanya out of topic.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kalian selalu bertengkar memperebutkan nama Kibum. Seunghyun selalu ingin anaknya kelak bernama Choi Kibum," ucap nyonya Choi. "Sayangnya itu tak pernah terjadi. Seunghyun pergi, begitupun Kibum kita."

"Ani. Kibum kita pergi. Tapi Seunghyun mengirim Kibumnya."

"Ne?"

"Pewaris Kim Corp. putra dari mendiang mantan kekasih Seunghyun yang dijodohkan dengan putra Presdir Kim, Kim Kibum. Nama yang sama, wajah yang sama dengan Kibum kita. Dan matanya setajam mata Seunghyun. Alasan Presdir Kim begitu membenci keluarga Choi. Karena satu-satunya cucu yang ditinggalkan oleh putra satu-satunya ternyata berdarah Choi."

"Mwo?"

"Meski lebih baik ia tak tahu tentang kenyataan ini agar hatinya tidak terluka, tapi suatu saat, aku ingin membawanya ke makam ayah kandungnya. "

Heechul menangkap tubuh Siwon yang limbung. Lalu memapahnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Namja tampan itu terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan appanya. Kim Kibum kemungkinan besar adalah putra pamannya. Saudara kembar dari ayahnya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat berniat membawa lari kekasihnya yang dijodohkan dengan namja lain. Dan kemungkinan itu pasti benar, mengingat kemiripan Kim Kibum dengan Choi Kibum. Kekasih dari pamannya pasti sengaja memberikan nama itu karena ia tahu, pamannya sangat menyukai nama Kibum. Siwon ingat, pamannya dulu sering menjahili Kibum bayi karena kesal, appanya mencuri nama pilihannya.

...

Di tempat yang berbeda, Kibum tengah menunggu sepatah kata dari harabeojinya yang tak juga bersuara. Kibum yakin, kakeknya telah menyelidiki semua tentang Kim Yesung. Dan Kibum merasa ia tak perlu memberikan alasan apapun.

"Apa sudah tidak ada orang lain?" tanya kakeknya.

"Ne," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Kau yakin kau mencintainya?"

"Ne."

"Dia sudah menikah, Kim Kibum."

"Kami sedang menangani perceraian mereka," jawab Kibum.

Kakeknya mendesah. "Berikan tiga alasan agar aku menerima hubungan kalian."

Dahi Kibum berkerut mendengarnya. Ia berpikir kakeknya yang kaku itu akan langsung menentangnya, atau paling tidak ia memberi ancaman padanya.

"Itu..., yang pertama, publik tidak tahu status pernikahan mereka. Jadi tak akan membuat nama perusahaan dan keluarga kita terganggu. Kedua, karena aku tidak akan melepasnya meski harabeoji menentangku."

"Meski jika aku mencabut warisan yang akan kau terima?"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menikmatinya, karena harabeoji baru akan memberikannya padaku 2 tahun lagi."

Presdir Kim tertawa mendengar ucapan dingin cucunya. "Arrata. Lalu alasan terakhir?"

"Karena aku adalah cucumu."

"Mwo?"

"Karena aku satu-satunya keluarga harabeoji. Sekeras apapun sikap harabeoji, aku yakin kau tidak akan menentangku. Akulah yang akan memenangkan pertaruhan ini pada akhirnya."

Tawa tuan Kim semakin keras mendengar ucapan cucunya. Meski tak ada hubungan darah, tapi sifat Kibum benar-benar copy paste dari masa mudanya.

"Baiklah. Kau menang dariku. Tapi apa kau yakin Kim Yesung akan menerimamu?"

"Ne?"

"Jika kau berhasil membuatnya menerimamu, maka aku tidak akan menentang hubungan kalian. Tapi jika dia menolak, maka kau harus kembali ke Amerika sampai umurmu sesuai dalam surat wasiat yang aku tulis."

"Arraseo. Aku menerima tantangan ini."

Tuan Kim tersenyum mendengar jawaban cucunya. Ia tahu, menentang Kibum bukanlah cara yang tepat. Karena cucunya sangat kuat dalam pendiriannya. Lagi pula, jika Kibum bersama Kim Yesung, setidaknya itu seperti pembalasan atas apa yang Choi Seunghyun curi dari putranya. Cinta.

.

Lagi-lagi Lee Donghae harus berurusan dengan Choi Siwon.

Sebenarnya apa yang namja itu inginkan darinya? Kenapa dia selalu menelponnya? Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak punya teman. Wajar saja. Dia terlihat sangat angkuh. Meski Donghae tahu itu karena Yesung.

"Di sini!" panggil Siwon.

Hae memutar langkahnya menuju meja Choi Siwon. "Setidaknya kau tidak mabuk seperti kemarin malam," ucapnya.

Siwon tertawa. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak minum dua malam ini."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya. Bisakah kau memberikannya pada Yesung?"

Donghae yang tengah membuka amplop itu sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui isinya adalah sebuah surat cerai.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Mollayo. Hanya saja saat melihatnya jatuh dari tangga, juga saat ia hampir tertabrak mobil, aku baru menyadari satu hal. Aku lebih rela melepaskannya, daripada kehilangannya untuk selamanya."

Mata Donghae melebar mendengarnya. "Apa kau tahu, kau hampir telambat menyadarinya?"

Siwon tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Seandainya aku tak sebodoh ini, kau tak akan mengambilnya dariku. Dan pada akhirnya kau pun tak mampu mengikat cintanya," lanjutnya.

Donghae kembali tersentak karena ucapan Siwon. Namun namja itu kemudian tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar," jawabnya. "Seseorang mengatakan padaku, entah itu Choi Kibum atau Kim Kibum, sepertinya Tuhan mengirimnya hanya untuk Yesung."

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi sepertinya dia benar," ucap Siwon.

"Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Yesung," ucap Donghae seraya berdiri. "Lain kali kita minum bersama," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

"Aku tidak minum dengan anak kecil!" sahut Siwon yang tak terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika denganku? Aku bukan anak kecil."

Siwon mendongak dan tersenyum. "Tidak untuk saat ini, Heechulie."

"Aku akan bersamamu sebagai teman. Aku akan memulainya dari sana. Sampai kau kembali menatapku. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Arraseo. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi, aku tidak janji ak-" kalimat Siwon terhenti saat Heechul membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan tanpa peduli pandangan orang-orang, Choi Siwon membalas ciuman itu. Meski ia tahu saat ini, hal itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong untuk Heechul. Karena hatinya masih untuk Yesung.

Sementara itu...

Yesung yang mendapat telepon dari Donghae berniat menemui namja itu. Tapi baru saja ia keluar dari rumahnya, saat ia mendapati Kim Kibum yang menunggunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung.

"Menagih hutang," jawab Kibum santai.

"M-mwo?" sentak Yesung dengan wajah merona. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud Kibum.

Kibum melangkah perlahan mendekati Yesung. "Kim Yesung, aku bukan orang yang bisa berbasa-basi. Jadi langsung saja aku katakan, jadilah kekasihku,"

"A-apa?"

Kibum meraih tangan Yesung. menggenggam jemari kecilnya dengan lembut. "Bukanlah aku sering mengatakan bahwa kau milikku? Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau menjawabku," ucapnya."Menikahlah denganku, Kim Yesung."

Yesung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum. "Mianhae. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah," ucapnya lirih.

"Apa?"

"Mianhae," ulang Yesung.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

"Ne," jawab Yesung.

"Geotjimal! Kau tidak mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Katakan apa yang tak kau suka dariku, eoh? Buktikan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku!"

"Itu..."

Kibum menarik Yesung, memaksa mencium namja manis itu, melumat bibir Yesung dengan kasar.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menolak ciumanku," bisiknya.

Yesung mendorong Kibum menjauh darinya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Wae? Bahkan aku memiliki wajah yang sama dengan namja yang kau cintai. Lalu apa alasanmu menolakku, Kim Yesung?!"

"Karena jika aku menerimamu, aku akan merasa, aku menerimamu karena Choi Kibum. Karena aku tak yakin pada hatiku."

"Aku tidak keberatan asal kau bersamaku!" teriak Kibum.

Yesung terhenyak. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu pada namja yang baru beberapa minggu kau kenal, Kim Kibum'ssi? Lagi pula kau masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir soal pernikahan. Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lagi kau akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Saat itu pasti kau akan menyesal telah menikah denganku."

"Jadi kau meragukanku?"

"Ne. Jangan salahkan aku. Karena aku lelah dengan cinta yang selama ini mengikatku. Jadi aku tak ingin mengambil keputusan dengan tergesa."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Kim Yesung. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?"

"Mianhae," jawab Yesung lirih. Sedikit ragu dengan hatinya.

Kibum tersenyum miris. "Arraseo. Aku mengerti. Mulai besok, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Selamat tinggal," ucap Kibum seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung menatap Kibum yang membuka pintu mobilnya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela melihat namja itu pergi. Tapi Yesung benar-benar perlu meyakinkan hatinya, bahwa perasaannya pada Kim Kibum bukanlah pelampiasan karena ia serupa dengan Choi Kibum.

"Ohya, selamat atas kemenanganmu. Pengacara Kim mengatakan, Choi Siwon telah menandatangani berkas perceraian kalian dan menitipkannya pada Lee Donghae," ucap Kibum sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

Mata Yesung membola mendengarnya. Jadi itu alasan Donghae ingin menemuinya?

"Kita kemana?" tanya Hyung Jun pada Kibum.

"Minta pak Lee membawa pasport dan tiket yang harabeoji siapkan untukku."

"Ne?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Penerbangannya 2 jam lagi, hyung. Cepatlah!" perintah Kibum.

Yesung membungkam mulutnya tak percaya. Bukan soal perceraiannya. Tapi tentang percakapan Kibum dan Hyung Jun tertangkap telinganya.

"A-amerika?" ucapnya sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rasanya tak rela melepas Kibum pergi sejauh itu. tapi hatinya menolak untuk mencegah kepergiannya.

.

**-rain sound part 2-**

.

2 tahun kemudian.

Irama hujan terdengar syahdu di telinga Yesung. Namja manis itu tengah berada di panti asuhan. Hari ini ulang tahun panti. Dan pesta kali ini berlangsung sangat meriah. Banyak sekali pengusaha kaya yang hadir. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga para mahasiswa yang sering melakukan bakti sosial. Termasuk Yesung, Taemin dan beberapa teman mereka.

"Mommy! Aku merindukan Daddy?"

Yesung menoleh menatap namja delapan tahun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau memanggilku Mommy lagi, Minho'ah?!"

"Mommy lupa, Kibum Daddy mengadopsi kami, dan menuliskan nama Mommy sebagai Mommy kami," jawab Minho.

Yesung mendengus kesal.

Kim Kibum itu! Meski dia menghilang tanpa kabar, tapi dia meninggalkan Minho dan Jinri untuk mengganggu hari-harinya. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka selalu memanggil Yesung 'Mommy' saat ada yang berniat mendekati Yesung?

"Kim Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Jangan hanya melamun! Bantu kami mengatur acara!" teriak seorang yeoja pada Yesung. Salah satu teman kuliahnya yang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna dimanapun.

"Ne!"

"Cih! Aku benci ahjumma itu!" gerutu Jinri yang bergabung dengan kembarannya.

Yesung tertawa. "Nado!" ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

Siwon menatap Yesung yang mulai sibuk dengan anak-anak. Namja itu lalu menelpon seseorang yang belum terlihat sejak tadi.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, cepatlah!" perintahnya.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon menoleh. "Ani. Dia sudah sampai di depan. Nyalakan Tvnya," pintanya pada istrinya.

"Ne!" jawab Heechul dengan senyumnya.

_Hari ini cucu Presdir Kim dari Kim Corp. kembali ke Korea. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pewaris perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea itu akan muncul di depan publik._

Yesung spontan menoleh mendengar berita di layar besar televisi yang di pasang di panggung.

Kim Kibum kembali? Hanya karena melihat berita itu hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Ternyata ia merindukan namja itu. Meski selama ini ia tak pernah mengakuinya. Tapi ternyata ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"_Bisa perkenalkan diri anda tuan muda Kim?"_

Yesung masih menatap layar televisi, tanpa menyadari keributan di belakangnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada namja yang terlihat di layar besar itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida,"

Yesung tersentak. Suara itu terdengar sangat nyata. Dan lagi bagaimana bisa Lee Donghae dan Hyukkie bisa bersama mereka?

"Daddy...!" panggil si kembar seraya menerjang memeluk Kibum.

Yesung kembali tersentak. Bagaimana mereka bisa...

Perlahan namja manis itu menoleh. Dan mendapati Kibum yang tengah menatapnya. Dan ia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya tak percaya.

"Dia pewaris Kim Corp? Dia sangat tampan!" ucap yeoja teman Yesung pada Hyukkie yang menghampiri Yesung.

"Ne, dia memang tampan," jawab Hyukkie sambil memeluk pundak Yesung.

"Lee Hyukjae'ssi, bisa menjauh darinya? Dia milikku."

"Dan egois," lanjut Hyukkie seraya menjauh dari Yesung. "Ne, dia milikku. Ambil saja!" ucapnya sambil mendorong Yesung ke arah Kibum.

"Kim Kibum'ssi, apa hubungan anda dengannya? Bisa anda jelaskan?"

"Dia Mommy kami!" seru si kembar.

Kibum tertawa. "Ne, dia adalah calon pendampingku. Hanya milikku," tegasnya dengan tatapan lurus pada Yesung.

"Ki-kim Kibum..., kenapa...?" Yesung tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, saat Harabeoji memperkenalkanku pada dunia, saat itu aku juga akan memberitahu pada mereka bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"Tapi..., aku pikir kau..."

"Menyerah? Ani. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu, bahwa perasaanku padamu tidak berubah sedikitpun meski jarak dan waktu menghalangi. Dan aku kembali padamu, Kim Yesung. Karena Kim Yesung tercipta hanya untuk Kim Kibum. Kau tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Arra?"

Airmata Yesung jatuh mendengar ucapan Kibum. Rasanya ia tak bisa membantahnya lagi. Ia merindukan namja ini. Yesung mencintainya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus membayar hutangmu padaku, beserta bunganya seumur hidupmu, Kim Yesung."

"Akan aku lakukan. Asal kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi. Aku hampir gila karena merindukanmu," ucap Yesung sembari menghambur memeluk Kibum.

"Aku tahu. Aku punya banyak mata dan telinga di sini. Saranghae Kim Yesung. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," ucap Kibum sembari balas memeluk Yesung.

"Nado..."

Dan kilatan kamera mengabadikan bersatunya kisah mereka.

"Apa Kim Kibum sudah gila? Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Kim Yesung? Aku rasa aku lebih pantas untuknya."

Lee Taemin menoleh menatap hoobaenya. "Jangan berpikir untuk menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," nasehatnya.

"Waeee?" sengit gadis cantik itu.

"Karena kami telah mencobanya. Dan kami gagal," sahut Donghae, Hyukjae dan Siwon bareng.

"Mwo?!"

"Takdir menuliskan bahwa mereka memang akan bersama. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya," ucap Heechul yang langsung dijawab pelukan hangat suaminya.

"Ne. Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum, telah terikat benang takdir yang tak bisa diputuskan oleh apapun."

Taemin dan yang lain tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon. Lalu menoleh pada Kibum yang tengah mengesahkan klaimnya atas diri Yesung dengan menciumnya di depan semua reporter dan wartawan yang memburu berita tentangnya.

.

_Choi Kibum, Choi Yebum, kalian merestui cintaku kan? Aku tidak mengkhianati kalian kan? Mianhae, karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berjanji akan bahagia bersamanya. Saranghae Choi Kibum, Choi Yebum._

_Saranghae Kim Kibum..._

.

_**-ENDE-**_

_**.**_


End file.
